Una Sakura en konoha
by ElbaKheel
Summary: -Vamos a dejar algo claro, Sa-ku-ra- le dijo el pelinegro fulminandola con la mirada- si te beso me correspondes, si te hago el amor lo disfrutas o si te tomo de la mano no la sueltes -Todos pensaran que eres gay- contesto enojada. -O podrian pensar que eres un chica que viste muy raro- contrataco sonriendo. RANGO MA. SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Esta historia la empezó porque no quería tenerla en la cabeza pero eso no quiere decir que no terminare mi otra historia, pero no quería que esta se me olvidara.

Cuando Sakura llego a Konoha era una señorita. Vestía, hablaba, caminaba y tenía un largo cabello rosado hasta las caderas que dejaba cualquier duda a un lado. Llego a la ciudad para convertirse en sobrecargo de aviación en la mejor aerolínea Konoha Airlines.

Al llegar al edificio donde la esperaba la persona con la que tenia la entrevista, sonrió. Subió sus maletas al elevador con cuidado y se dirigió al último piso.

La mujer que la recibió tenía su cabello rubio sujeto en un moño en la nuca, sin un mechón fuera de lugar.

-Pasa, querida- le dijo apuntando hacia su despacho- puedes dejar tus maletas en la recepción. Shizune se encargara de cuidarlas-

La joven hizo lo que le decían para después entrar en la oficina de la mujer,

-Soy Tsunade, usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto?-

-soy yo, un gusto- dio una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-Bien, Señorita Haruno- tomo unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio- Tu curriculum es bueno y tienes el visto bueno de la instructora Chiyo, una de las mejores de la ciudad de la arena. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Konoha?-

-Llegue hoy-

-¿Me quieres decir que no llevas viviendo aquí ni 6 meses?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y la mujer frunció el seño.

-No puedo aceptarte en la aerolínea-

Sakura estaba a punto de protestar cuando la mujer suspiro.

-No puedo aceptarte si no tienes mínimo 6 meses en la ciudad, son las políticas, lo siento- tomo el curriculum y lo guardo en un cajón- pero cuando tengas ese requisito te contratare sin pensarlo-

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- le interrogo- vine desde muy lejos para empezar a trabajar no tengo otra cosa que hacer aquí-

-Yo lo sé, Sakura, pero no puedo aceptarte si no cumples con ese requisito- abrió su cajón y saco una tarjeta- este es el teléfono de una amiga que tiene unos apartamentos muy bien ubicados, te dará un buen precio. Te sugiero que busques un empleo por 6 meses y después regreses para contratarte- llamo a su recepcionista para pedirle un taxi- eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti-

La pelirosa salió del edificio decepcionada. Llego a los departamentos con ayuda del taxi. Después de hablar con la amable dueña del edificio, hicieron un trato y se quedo con un lindo apartamento.

El departamento estaba completamente amueblado. Tenía una pequeña sala del lado de la ventana, una cocina con una barra y dos banquillos, y una escalera que daba hacia su habitación y el cuarto de baño. Se sentó en la sala con la cabeza baja, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no podría hacerlo tenía muchas cosas que hacer e hizo una lista mental en donde puso como prioridad buscar un empleo. No volvería a estar triste se lo había prometido a su difunto esposo Naruto y a su hijo que saldría adelante para conseguir ser sobrecargo en esta aerolínea.

Se toco el arete en forma de media ala que le empezaba desde el lóbulo y terminaba hasta medio oreja era su promesa de que seguiría adelante. De su maleta saco una fotografía donde se veía a un hombre rubio de ojos azules sujetando a un niño rubio de ojos verdes como los de ella.

A sus 24 años había sufrido tanto que pensó que ahora tendría un poco de suerte. Pero tendría que esperar un poco más para lograr todo lo que se proponía.

Al siguiente día paso toda la tarde buscando un empleo cerca de su departamento. Encontró algunos pero todos pedían del sexo masculino. Se aventuro al centro a buscar algo y si encontró algunos trabajos para mujeres pero no pagaban lo suficientemente bien y además estaban muy lejos por lo que tenía que usar trasporte, eso sería otro gasto aparte de su renta y alimentos. Regreso a su casa decepcionada por no poder encontrar un buen empleo.

Si solo fuera hombre, lograría encontrar alguno. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Se haría pasar por un chico.

Así sería más fácil encontrar empleo, además estaría más segura. Regreso a la calle para comprar algo de ropa de hombre, compro un par de pantalones, unas camisas y unos zapatos deportivos. Los pantalones podrían cubrir sus bellas piernas formadas por sus caminatas matutinas, el top que compro oprimiría sus pechos para que no se notaran con la playera. Se despinto las uñas para luego cortárselas, se midió la ropa y cuando se vio en el espejo se dio cuenta de algo que la había ver aun como una mujer.

-Solo será por unos meses- se dijo mientras tomaba unas tijeras y empezaba a cortar su largo cabello hasta arriba de las orejas. Los mechones quedaron un poco desiguales pero le daban un perfecto aire masculino.

Al día siguiente se vio en el espejo con su nueva Sakura. Sonrió un poco triste porque adoraba su cabello largo pero decidió olvidarlo y concentrarse en lo que tendría que hacer hoy.

Salió de su casa para ir a un nuevo restaurante que estaba cerca de su departamento, entro en el, decidida a conseguir el empleo.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo al encargado de la caja con voz gruesa, había practicado ayer para que se escuchara masculina incluso practico algunas poses y el andar de un chico.

El hombre detrás de la caja registradora tenía los ojos negro, los cabellos negros largos y la piel muy clara. Era increíblemente guapo, tanto que casi se le olvidaba porque había venido pero se obligo a recordarlo.

-Vengo por el anuncio de que buscan ayudante de cocina-

-Estamos contratando solo hombres mayores de edad-

Ella le sonrió nerviosa. ¿No parecía un chico? Estaba segura que sí. Incluso hizo una prueba durante el camino y una señora le dijo jovencito. Así que decidió salirse por la tangente.

-Soy mayor de edad- le dijo esperando que no saliera sus nervios en su voz.

El hombre la vio más de cerca ya que por un momento pensó que era una chica pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, lo que sí, era que no se veía muy grande.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo 24 años-

-No pareces tener 24 años, te ves un poco… pequeño- le dijo no muy convencido.

-Sí, me lo dicen siempre- era mentira- pero soy muy trabajador-

-¿tienes experiencia?-

-Sí, trabaje en un tienda de comestibles y en dos restaurantes- eso no era mentira.

-¿Traes tu curriculum?-

De su mochila saco una carpeta y se la entrego. Le apunto a una de las mesas que estaba vacía para que se sentaran. Le hizo algunas preguntas más y al final suspiro.

-No sé si seas bueno para el trabajo-

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué trata?-

-Serias el ayudante del cocinero, lavarías todos los platos y mantendrías la cocina limpia, es un trabajo duro-

Ella lo pensó un momento, si era un trabajo duro pero ese restaurante era la mejor opción que tenia porque estaba muy cerca de su casa.

-Puedo hacerlo, sé que me veo muy debilucho pero necesito el trabajo y soy muy trabajador-

-De acuerdo, la verdad que ya nos urge un ayudante y eres uno de los pocos que ha venido a pedir el empleo, así que contratado. Mañana empiezas a las 8.30am, se puntual-

Sakura asintió.

Salió del lugar con felicidad. Se dirigió al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas. Cuando pago la cajera coqueteo con ella e incluso lo llamo lindo, bueno si aun no estaba segura si parecía un chico eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Dedico el resto del día para arreglar las cosas en su apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó motivada, salió a correr temprano, después se alisto para su nuevo trabajo. Se puso una playera roja, unos jeans sueltos y unos tennis negros. Al llegar al restaurante fue puntual porque quería dar una buena impresión. Pero en el ya se encontraban 3 hombres esperándola uno de ellos era el que la había entrevistado. Los tres eran pelinegros, con ojos negros. El que tenía una chamarra negra era el mayor con su cabello sujeto en una coleta y el otro era más blanco, que los otros dos, con cabello corto y más pequeño, aunque aun así era más alto que Sakura.

-Buenos días- saludo la pelirosa.

-¿tu nombre es Sakura?- pregunto sin rodeos el hombre que la había entrevistado sujetando su curriculum-

Ella se quedo con su sonrisa congelada en la cara. Había olvidado que su nombre era muy femenino, tenía que pensar el algo y rápido.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-

-¿Enserio te llamas Sakura?- pregunto ahora el mayor de coleta.

-Sí, ya sé que es raro pero mi madre quería una niña y yo tuve que sufrir con las consecuencias- les dijo encogiéndose de hombros- díganme, Sak-

El mayor estallo en carcajadas. Sakura solo pudo sonreír, no había salido tan mal.

-Te presento a mi hermano Itachi- le dijo su jefe apuntando al hombre que se reía- él es el repartidor.

Sakura entonces entendió por que había una motocicleta estacionada afuera.

-Él es Sai- apunto al joven albino de cabello corto que la miraba con una sonrisa de maniquí- es el cocinero por lo que trabajaras con él en la cocina. Yo soy Sasuke, soy el que se encarga de la caja registradora y de mesero aunque en algunos casos me ayudaras siendo también mesero, ¿está claro?-

-Bienvenido, Sak- le dijo el mayor mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

El de la sonrisa extraña comenzó a dirigirse, a lo que supuso, seria la cocina, tomo su mochila y comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando llego al cuarto que estaba detrás de la caja registradora se sorprendió, el lugar era un desastre.

-El último ayudante se fue hace una semana- explico viendo el desastre- y entre la limpieza y cocinar, no me queda tiempo para ambas cosas-

-Mi trabajo es mantener la cocina limpia. Lo comprendo-

Sai se acerco a una puerta, que hasta ese momento no había visto. Adentro estaba lleno de utensilios de limpieza

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitas-

Después de eso no volvieron a intercambiar palabra. Cuando estaba revisando el cuarto de limpieza, entro Sasuke con una bolsa.

-Tu uniforme- le arrojo la bolsa y se fue de la cocina sin decir nada.

Entro en la puerta que estaba al lado del armario de limpieza. Era un baño pequeño que le serviría para cambiarse de ropa.

Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca, con un chaleco gris oscuro, un pantalón negro y un delantal hasta debajo de las rodillas de gris más claro sujetado de la cadera, le quedaban grandes pero era mejor así.

Había notado que cada chico viste el uniforme de manera diferente, por ejemplo, Sai en vez de chaleco tenía un delantal, Sasuke no usaba ni chaleco ni mandil solo la camisa blanca e Itachi usaba una chamarra negra sobre la camisa sin mandil ni chaleco.

Para ella era mejor usar mas ropa para no levantar sospechas, por lo que se puso todo y después salió del baño para empezar a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue lavar los platos y cristalería. Ya era medio día cuando empezó con las vitrinas y las repisas, cada pequeño centímetro de la cocina estaba sucio, lo único que había visto limpio era la estufa y plancha donde trabajaba Sai. Cuando se sentó un momento para esperar a que se secara todo su barriga rugió pidiendo alimento. Sai, que estaba al otro lado de la cocina, se acerco con un plato y un vaso. Se lo dio sin decir palabra, para después, volver a su trabajo que era frente a la estufa y la plancha.

Comió el sándwich de salmón y bebió el jugo de arándano, dejo las papas fritas porque ya no tenía más hambre.

Para el final de su turno, que era a las 6 de la tarde, solo estaba terminando de limpiar el piso.

-Bueno, chico, ya terminaste por hoy- le dijo el Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

Ella asintió guardando los objetos de limpieza, pero entonces noto como el hombre la veía muy penetrantemente, quiso ignorar la mirada pero era difícil. Así que termino de guardar todo, tomo su mochila y salió sin decir nada. Cuando estuvo afuera del restaurante dio un gran suspiro.

-Dios, pensé que en cualquier momento me iba a comer- se dijo a sí misma, imaginando a su jefe poniéndole sal a su cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Notas**: Este capítulo es corto, lo hice con toda la intención de que así sea para que la historia sea mejor. Espero les guste.

También quiero decir que si sé lo que significa la palabra "albino" y quiero aclarar que me refiero al color de piel de Sai, haciendo referencia a su principal peculiaridad. No es mi intención ofender.

Los días en el restaurante fueron muy amenos, a veces ayudaba a Sai en la cocina o se la pasaba limpiando platos toda la tarde pero no podía evitar sentirse cohibida por las miradas que Sasuke le dirigía. Al principio pensó que era porque era nueva y no quería que cometiera ningún error pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, incluso solo pensarlo hace que le den un escalofrió.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de lo desagradable, aunque ahora solo tenía más problemas, ya debía pagar la renta, apenas tenía lo justo para pagarla y sobrevivir con una dieta a base de atún. Suspiro, necesitaba otro empleo con urgencia.

Un día cuando estaba limpiando la cocina con calma porque no tenía mucho que hacer, entro su jefe pelinegro con su cara de pocos amigos que siempre le dirigía a ella.

-_Quizás solo no le caigo bien_\- pensó la pelirosa al escuchar que la llamaba.

-Necesito que me ayudes- le dijo sin dejar de verla, incluso no pestañeaba- tengo que recibir un proveedor y quiero que me cubras- le explico.

La joven acepto con gusto, porque en la cocina no tenía mucho que hacer. El pelinegro le explico que no tenía que abrir la caja solo cobrar y dejar los tickets con el dinero en un cajón, la propina se la podía quedar ella. Sonrió entusiasmada, sería dinero extra y si no hubiera estado tan ocupada asiendo cuentas, hubiera notado el leve sonrojo del pelinegro que casi salió corriendo para alejarse de ella.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los clientes noto que todo era muy fácil, solo tenía que pedir la orden, después llevarla con Sai para que la preparara y por ultimo llevarla a la mesa. Cobraba la orden y la dejaba en el cajón que le había dicho su jefe. No fue difícil en absoluto, de hecho hasta le gustaba convivir con los clientes.

Más tarde entro una chica rubia de ojos azules, alta y delgada. Se sentó sola en una mesa. Sakura le entrego el menú y le sonrió, cuando la rubia la vio abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Le dejo para que…-

-Ya sé que ordenar- la interrumpió- quiero una ensalada de pollo y un refresco de fresa, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Apenas le dio tiempo de anotar todo en su libreta, cuando escucho la pregunta. Quito los ojos de la libreta para ver cómo le sonreía.

-Soy… soy Sak- le contesto.

-Qué lindo nombre- más que un cumplido parecía un ronroneo.

Se alejo de la mesa con mucha rapidez para hacer su trabajo, trato de fingir que estaba ocupada pero cada vez que volteaba a ver a la rubia esta le sonreía coqueta, incluso una vez le mando un beso. Sasuke llego al mismo tiempo que el pedido de la rubia salía.

-Ya puedes regresar a la cocina- le anuncio abriendo el cajón donde estaba el dinero que Sakura había recolectado.

-Sí, gracias- sin darse cuenta hablo con su voz de chica. Se tapo la boca para después voltear a ver al pelinegro pero este estaba ocupado contando el dinero.

Regreso a lavar los platos que se habían apilado en el fregadero, ante la mirada extrañada de Sai. ¿Será que él la había escuchado? Decidió no verlo para no descubrirse sola y gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡SI, TENGO TETAS Y ESO QUE! ¿¡NUNCA HAN VISTO UNAS?! ¡PUES QUE LASTIMA!"

Cuando salió del restaurante, estaba cansada, molesta y harta de la situación. No tenía con quien hablar sobre esto y ahora tenía que soportar las miradas raras de Sai.

-Quizás debería cobrar porque me miren, así al menos aprovecharía en algo esto- se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba a su departamento.

Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina se encontró con la rubia del restaurante que le sonreía traviesa.

-Hola, ¿ya has salido del trabajo?-

La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás pensando en correr. Ya tenía muchos problemas como para soportar a una pretendiente muy insistente.

-Alto- le dijo la rubia adivinando lo que Sakura quería hacer- no quiero asustarte, solo quiero conocerte- se acerco a ella y le tomo un mechón de cabello- eres hermosa-

Parpadeo un par de veces al comprender de lo que estaba hablando, ella si se había dado cuenta.

-No, yo no…- intento decir sorprendida.

-No te preocupes- le dijo riendo- soy igual que tu, a mí también me gustan las chicas-

Entonces lo comprendió. Ella pensaba que era homosexual por cómo iba vestida, eso era lo más obvio. Sonrió por el susto que se había metido, después negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo y le explico la razón por la que estaba vestida así.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿que no te gustan las chicas?- le corroboro la rubia, a lo que la pelirosa negó como respuesta- bueno, a veces también salgo con chicos- le dijo la rubia riendo- digo, por si decides cambiar de idea- le guiño el ojo.

La pelirosa soltó una carcajada como no hacía hace mucho. Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo aun.

-¿Y si te invito un café? digo sin plan de que se convierta en otra cosa, apenas que quieras- dijo lo ultimo coquetamente.

-Vamos por un café- le aclaro la pelirosa sonriendo.

-Bueno, soy Ino Yamanaka- se presento extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno- le estrecho su mano.

Se alegro de que por fin tuviera una amiga, aunque sabía que en este momento debería estar buscando empleo. Cuando le conto a su nueva amiga los problemas que tenia esta le dio una solución que no pensó encontrar tan fácilmente. Esta le platico que hace unos días uno de los meseros, en el club nocturno donde trabajaba, renuncio por lo que había un puesto vacante, le propuso que fueran en este momento ya que su turno empezaba a las 7 de la noche. Lo mejor era que estaba casi enfrente del restaurante donde trabajaba.

-Es un buen trabajo, hay mucha seguridad y además con las propinas nos va muy bien- le dijo tomando un sorbo a su café.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me ayuda esto-

Ambas terminaron su café y se dirigieron al club nocturno. Cuando llegaron, el cadenero, de coleta alta, moreno, pidió sus identificaciones que debías tener si trabajabas allí, como Sakura no tenia tuvo que dejar su licencia de conducir.

-Hey, Ino- le dijo el hombre que era cadenero- me dejaste plantado anoche-

-Te dije que esperaras sentado, Shikamaru- le dijo mientras entraban.

-Tsk, que problemática eres-

Cuando se hubieron alejado la pelirosa se acerco a la rubia.

-Pensé que los que se encargan de la seguridad debería ser mas… como decirlo… fornidos-

-Mira quien lo dice- la vio de reojo la rubia- el chico más pequeño que conozco-

Las dos se rieron por lo bajo ante la ironía.

-No subestimes a Shikamaru- le dijo volviendo a su duda- él podría vencer a diez hombres con un solo pie, su apariencia desenfadada lo hace más peligroso-

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de su jefe la rubia la volteo a ver.

-Aquí estarás sola, tengo que ir a ponerme el uniforme, pero Jiraya es un buen tipo. Cuéntale la verdad ya verás que si te dará el trabajo- le guiño el ojo y desapareció por una de las puertas que decía "PRIVADO"

Suspiro para después tocar esperando que la dejaran entrar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Una disculpa, aquí les dejo el capitulo e intentare no tardar en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Sakura por fin estaba segura que tenia la suerte de su lado, había conseguido el otro empleo de mesera después de hablar con Jiraya que había terminado siendo un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, con un buen sentido del humor.

Su horario solo le dejaba pocas horas para descansar pero había podido acomodar su día de descanso semanal para que coincidieran en ambos trabajos. Se levantaba temprano para correr y no perder la condición.

Un día cuando estaba lavando ollas, entro Sasuke para darle el sobre de su pago. Pensó que se iría inmediatamente, pero como siempre, el pelinegro la sorprendió. Aun sentía la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, pero no permitiría que arruinara su buen humor.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto sin dejar de ver las ollas que estaba lavando.

-¿Por qué llevas ese arete?- se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, normalmente el solo se retiraba en silencio.

Ella sonrió, al tocarse su arete en forma de media ala. Solo eso había decidido conservar de la femenina Sakura porque tenía un significado especial. Después de todo hay chicos que usan aretes, ¿no?

-Es una promesa que le hice a alguien antes de llegar aquí-

-¿Qué clase de promesa?-

Se sorprendió aun mas ante la nueva interrogante, era la segunda vez que mantenía una conversación tan larga con Sasuke, la primera fue su entrevista de trabajo.

-De las que no se pueden romper- se volvió para sonreírle para después volver a su trabajo.

El pelinegro se quedo de pie durante un momento viéndola lavar las ollas pero después regreso hasta su puesto atrás de la caja registradora. Cuando estaba acomodando unos menús escucho la motocicleta de su hermano y en un segundo ya lo tenía a un lado de él.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy pensando?- contesto molesto.

-Tú siempre estas pensando y de nuevo tienes esa cara-

-¿Qué cara?-

-La cara que pones cuando piensas en Sak- se recargo en la barra donde estaba la caja registradora y comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo.

El otro pelinegro le dio la espalda para después dirigirse al cajón donde guardaban más bolígrafos.

-Ya te dije, hermano, que no tienen nada de malo ser gay- le dijo el de coleta sonriendo.

-¡No soy gay!-

-Entonces, porque lo ves tanto y suspiras tanto por él-

Sasuke tomo sus cabellos, alborotándolos con impaciencia.

-No lo sé, Itachi, no sé qué me pasa-

-Te gusta Sak, eso es lo que pasa- le respondió colocando una mano en su barbilla- hace poco leí un artículo que hay etapas en los hombres que experimentan su lado gay-

-El problema- comenzó a decir el menor- es que a mí me siguen gustando las mujeres, el problemas es Sak-

-Bueno, es él tiene cara como de chica… él no es guapo, es como lindo o bonito, entra en esas categorías-

-Si… quizás es eso, que tiene facciones muy femeninas-

-Relájate, debe ser eso o que eres gay y no tiene nada de malo-

La pelirosa salió de la cocina con su mochila al hombro interrumpiéndolos. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que estaba hablando sobre ella.

-Hola, Sak- saludo Itachi- ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, ya son 6:20, se me hará tarde si no me doy prisa-

Los hermanos la vieron irse confundidos y no pudieron evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que cruzo la calle y entro en el club nocturno. Se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.

-Propongo que investiguemos-

-Itachi, tienes un límite de decir tonterías al día y ya te pasaste, ¿recuerdas?-

-No, aun no he llegado al límite, y ¿estás seguro que no quieres saber que hace o… con quien está?- le pregunto con picardía- incluso puedes descubrir si también es gay-

No sabía porque pero solo pensar que saliera con otra persona lo hacía sentir una oleada de violencia contenida. Sin notarlo rompió el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Sai saliendo de la cocina.

-De Sak- contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

El albino se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- le pregunto Itachi a Sai levantando una ceja- vamos al club que está enfrente para ver lo que hace Sak allí-

El albino lo vio mientras levantaba una ceja, sin entender por qué él quería saber eso. Entonces vio a Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el bolígrafo que acababa de romper, pero tenía esa mirada como cuando observa a Sak. Es difícil describirla porque tenía un toque dulce pero al mismo tiempo confundido como si quisiera saber todos los secretos de su flacucho ayudante de cocina.

Itachi ya le había dicho que a Sasuke le gustaba Sak, pero no estaba seguro si creerle o no, pero ahora que veía las intenciones de ir a ver qué hacía en ese club nocturno, no había más dudas.

-Iré con ustedes, es mi ayudante, no quiero tener a alguien poco confiable en mi cocina-

Los tres cerraron el restaurante para después dirigirse al club, ya había fila por lo que esperaron un poco antes de que el cadenero los dejara entrar. Pasaron por un pasillo de alfombra roja que tenia cuadros de artistas y al final de este escucharon la música.

El lugar era íntimo y un poco lleno a pesar de que era temprano. Todo estaba hecho de cristal y elegante. Algunas personas ya se encontraban bailando en la pista, otras estaban en el bar y algunas otras charlaban a gritos en los sillones que estaban cerca de la pista.

Se sentaron en unos sillones azul eléctrico mientras se quitaban los abrigos. Se les acerco una mesera rubia y alta de ojos azules con una hermosa sonrisa. Eso hizo que las pupilas de Sai se agrandaran, lo que sucede cuando vez algo que te gusta.

-Hola, ¿ya saben que pedir?-

-Hola, hermosa- le saludo lentamente Sai.

Ella lo volteo a ver sonriendo y entonces los reconoció.

-Ustedes trabajan en el restaurante de enfrente con el lindo de Sak, ¿no?-

Los tres se tensaron porque si esa chica sabía quienes eran y conocía a Sak, les diría que estaban aquí. Tenían que encontrar una buena excusa.

-Él nos dijo que este lugar era bueno, así que pensamos en venir- le explico calmadamente Sai con una sonrisa- no le digas nada no queremos molestarlo en su trabajo-

La joven rio pícaramente mirando al albino.

-Claro, no diré nada- le contesto divertida- entonces, ¿ya decidieron que tomar?

Los tres pidieron cerveza y la rubia se las trajo muy rápido, hablo unos minutos con Sai que intentaba invitarle algo pero ella rechazo la propuesta ya que estaba trabajando.

-Quizás en otro momento- le dijo él.

-Sí, quizás- contesto riendo y después despidiéndose.

Alargaron sus cervezas lo más que pudieron, pero el ayudante de cocina no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Voy al baño- les dijo Sasuke que se levanto rápido sin esperar respuesta por parte de los otros.

Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño vio una cabellera rosa que le llamo la atención, después una media ala en una oreja que se le hacía muy conocida.

-¿Sak?-

Se acerco para ver mejor, estaba casi seguro que era él. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió tanto que casi derrama la bebida de alguien más. Él estaba vestido de mesera, ¿o quizás tenía que decir ella?

Tenía puesta una falda hasta medio muslo que le dejaba ver unas hermosas piernas, una camisa con cuello redondo, dejando ver sus pechos, ciñéndose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Estaba peinada, no como solía ir al restaurante sino bien peinada incluso tenía otro pequeño arete en su otra oreja.

No podía creerlo, Sak era una chica. Pero lo que tampoco podía creer era el deseo que despertaba en él. Ella los estaba engañando, haciendo que pensaran que era un chico. Frunció el seño molesto. Les estaba viendo la cara y por muy hermosa que sea. Porque, dios, era muy hermosa. No iba a permitir que siguiera con su juego. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo a pensar, ¿Sera que era una chica o un travesti? Era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad. Aunque su cuerpo era el de una mujer pero las cirugías de ahora pueden hacer milagros, también había la posibilidad que fuera homosexual. Eso explicaría porque viste y habla como hombre.

Tenía que averiguarlo a toda costa, porque si era mujer ya podía respirar tranquilo, no era gay. Pero si ella era homosexual será terrible que toda esa hermosura se desperdiciara, porque con solo verla con esa falda estaba seguro que se había enamorado de ella como nunca lo había hecho antes.

De regreso con sus amigos, aun pensando en las lindas piernas de Sak, se sentó molesto en el sillón.

-Ya estoy cansado, mejor vámonos- les informo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Hay chicas lindas- dijo su hermano mayor viendo un grupo de chicas que reían.

-Quizás el trabaja en la cocina y por eso no lo hemos visto- explico

El albino asintió, coincidiendo con su jefe. Itachi suspiro sin ganas pero aun así los tres salieron del lugar. Sasuke se relajo no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que Sak o Sakura trabajaba de mesera y, por supuesto, que era mujer.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: La verdad no sé escribir lemmon pero aquí lo estoy intentando espero sea de su agrado.

Los días siguientes la misión de Sasuke fue observar más a Sakura. Estuvo atento a todos sus movimientos o a lo que decía. Se grabo su rutina que consistía en llegar puntual al restaurante, lavar y fregar todo hasta dejarlo reluciente. El trabajo era pesado. Siendo una chica todo esto la dejaría exhausta pero ella iba a su segundo empleo sin quejarse. Todos los días tenía que resistir el impulso de besarla, porque estaba seguro de que era una chica, además había decidido que aunque fuera lesbiana la haría cambiar de opinión.

Ese día la vio entrar en el restaurante con la cara roja. Frunció el seño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ella lo volteo a ver con sus lindos ojos color verde claro y sus largas pestañas negras. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Sí, solo que no dormí bien- le contesto con un suspiro- voy a la cocina.

La joven se metió a la cocina lentamente, no le había dicho a la chica pero, estaba sospechando, que hoy estaba enferma. Escucho unas pisadas que intentaban ser sigilosas, no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

-Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo vas?-

-Tienes entrega- le respondió mientras le daba una bolsa de plástico junto con un papel- te apunte la dirección no vayas a olvidar la entrega otra vez-

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la motocicleta. Normalmente, de lunes a jueves había más entregas a domicilio que personas en el restaurante. Entonces escucho el ruido de los platos romperse. Salió corriendo sin pensarlo a la cocina. Sai y Sakura estaban levantando los pedazos de platos rotos.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho- repetía Sakura con sus ojos pesados y piel pálida.

Se acerco y le toco la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

-Maldición. Tienes fiebre- le dijo- no debiste venir a trabajar, ¿está loca?-

-Lo siento. Cuando me levante no me sentía tan mal- le respondió- lo siento-

Se acerco a ella para ayudar a levantarla, ella apenas podía andar, así que tuvo que soportar casi todo su peso; aunque no pesaba tanto.

-Sai, ¿puedes encargarte un momento del restaurante? La llevare arriba-

El albino asintió con mueca confundida en su rostro. Salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a una puerta que estaba al lado que decía "PRIVADO" en letras rojas.

Al abrir esa puerta había unas escaleras, las subieron con dificultad. Sakura, pudo notar al terminar de subir las escaleras, que alguien vivía allí. Una pequeña cocina estaba del lado izquierdo, con una barra y dos banquillos. Enfrente de la cocina había una sala con T.V. Al fondo se veía una cama matrimonial junto a una puerta, donde pensó estaría el baño, al otro lado había otra puerta con pequeños huecos, no comprendía bien para que serviría esa.

La recostó en la cama donde le quito el mandil, el chaleco y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Ella no se movía ni decía nada, solo respiraba con dificultad con su camisa empapada en sudor, esa era razón suficiente para quitársela.

Cuando termino de desvestirla la recostó en la cama, la tapo con la manta y coloco una toalla mojada para la fiebre. Le dio un poco de medicina y se sentó con ella viéndola dormir, le quito algunos mechones que se pegaban a su rostro.

-Recupérate- le dijo besando su frente.

Cuando Sakura se despertó no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí. Sentía algo mojado en su frente así que alargo la mano y se quito el paño mojado. Volteo a ver a su alrededor pero casi todo estaba en penumbras, excepto por una lámpara que estaba en la mesita aun lado de la cama.

Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sasuke que traía una bandeja con sopa y agua. Eso solo hizo que se confundiera aun más.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto dejando la bandeja en la mesa a un lado de la cama. Le toco la frente y frunció el seño- aun tienes algo de fiebre-

Ella se levanto y entonces sintió frio cuando las sabanas cayeron a su regazo. Fue cuando noto que solo tenía puesto el top ceñido a su busto. Se cubrió rápido con las sabanas pero, era tarde, Sasuke ya la había visto.

-Lo siento… yo te puedo explicar-

Pero él no la dejo terminar porque la beso sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Trato de zafarse pero el pelinegro se lo impidió colocándose encima de ella.

-¡Suéltame…!- su grito fue sofocado el beso del hombre.

Se desabrocho el pantalón con rapidez poniendo las manos de ella sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. La besaba y la acariciaba con hambre. Sakura comenzó a llorar ante la impotencia. Le desgarro el top para después comenzar a besar y mordisquear sus pechos.

-Si quieres gritar, hazlo- le susurro mientras besaba su cuello- nadie te va a oír, estamos solos-

Se quito la camisa dejando ver su ancho pecho de piel blanca, dejo caer el resto de su ropa quedándose completamente desnudo. Sakura cerró los ojos por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de él cuando quito las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pelirosa, solo tenía puestas sus pantaletas, aunque no duraron mucho ya que también se las arranco.

Se coloco entre las piernas de ella penetrándola al instante. La pelirosa grito ante la presión pero el solo siguió penetrándola, hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de relación con un hombre por lo que al sentirlo dentro al principio solo sintió dolor pero según pasaba el tiempo lo sentía mejor, aunque se prohibió sentir placer por un hombre que la estaba violando.

-Déjame, Sasuke- le imploro.

-Disfruta, Sakura- le contesto jadeando el pelinegro- solo disfruta esto-

El siguió invistiéndola sin detenerse, acaricio sus hombros, muslos, vientre, no hubo ningún lugar en el que Sasuke no hubiera estado. Cuando la pelirosa llego a su clímax él lo hizo también aun dentro de ella.

Sakura intento levantarse pero él se lo impidió. Se coloco a un lado de ella abrazándola, quedando él de lado y ella boca arriba.

-No te irás- ordeno el pelinegro.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa- le dijo entre dientes sin verlo.

El sonrió de lado viendo el perfil de la mujer.

-No te irás- le repitió- aun no he terminado-

Ella le golpeo la cara haciendo que él la soltara. Salió de la cama corriendo tomando la camisa del pelinegro del suelo para ponérsela.

-¡Sakura!- le grito mientras la alcanzaba antes de que llegara a las escaleras- ¿A dónde vas?- podía sentir la mirada penetrante en su cara pero ella no lo veía- si te vas te despediré y te are la vida imposible- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle- puede que pienses que soy solo un simple dueño de un restaurante pero en realidad no sabes quién soy ni lo que puedo llegar a hacerte-

A la pelirosa le dio un escalofrió, ante la seguridad de sus palabras. ¿Sera que realmente el podría cumplir esa amenaza? Lo volteo a ver solo para encontrarse con sus fríos ojos. Necesitaba el empleo, no sabía a dónde mas ir, aun no se cumplían los seis meses y conseguir otro trabajo solo sería un dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero, ¿valía la pena sufrir los tres meses que le faltaban para entrar a la aerolínea? Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, siempre supo que la suerte se había ido de su lado desde que su esposo e hijo murieron pero nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por algo así.

-Vamos, Sakura- le susurro mientras la levantaba y la sentaba en la barra de la cocina- no tengas miedo, te va a gustar- le desabrocho la camisa y la penetro otra vez.

Lo hizo con fuerza, la beso con ferocidad mientras la embestía sin delicadeza. La pelirosa le araño la espalda en cada embestida mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lagrimas de impotencia bajaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba a él y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cuando él termino coloco su barbilla en el hombro de ella jadeando. Percibió el olor a hombre que emanaba de su cabello o, ¿sería de su piel? Cuando sintió unos brazos que la alzaban sacándola de sus pensamientos, grito.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-La última vez me golpeaste la cara- le reclamo mientras la colocaba sobre su hombro- no quiero salir herido, ese golpe me dolió. Tienes mucha fuerza para ser una mujer-

La dejo caer en la cama haciendo que rebotara sobre las sabanas. Se recostó junto a ella y bostezo. Sakura solo se quedo quieta como tabla, él la arropo con la sabana y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Mas te vale que estés aquí por la mañana- le susurro medio dormido- no quiero tener que arrastrarte de regreso-

Cuando vio que por fin se había dormido, suspiro. En ese momento comenzó a llorar, se sentía devastada. Era como si acabara de venderse. Tenía miedo porque estaba segura que ese hombre le haría cosas horribles si no lo obedecía.

Sakura despertó porque escucho que la llamaban por su nombre, ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran Sak que tardo un poco en entender que se referían a ella. Abrió los ojos pero al notar la luz volvió a cerrarlos.

-Sakura, ya levántate-

La pelirosa al escuchar la voz hizo una mueca, tapándose más con la sabana. El pelinegro se acerco a la cama para después quitarle la sabana dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-Si no te levanta y desayunas, va a volver a pasar lo de ayer-

La joven se levanto de un salto. Ya se sentía mal por lo de ayer, si eso se repetía se sentiría peor.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- le pregunto el pelinegro distraído por como ella se vestía, cubriendo su hermosa piel que estaba dispuesto a volver a tocar.

-Solo quiero una manzana-

-¿Una manzana?- se extraño - deberías comer algo mas, ya estás muy delgada-

-Una manzana- le repitió fulminándolo con la mirada- solo eso-

Sasuke levanto los brazos en señal de paz ante su mirada pero también tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Tomo la manzana del frutero y se la arrojo, ella la tomo en el aire para después, ya vestida, dirigirse a las escaleras sin verlo.

La pelirosa se comió su manzana con rapidez, entro en la cocina donde ya la esperaba Sai. Aunque ella no se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, y empezó con su rutina de limpiar la cocina. Sai la vio con extrañeza porque siempre lo saludaba al entrar, además estaba algo preocupado porque la última vez que había visto a su ayudante, estaba enfermo.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Sak?-

La pelirosa pego un respingón al notar al albino en la cocina. Se aclaro la garganta para disimular su susto.

-Sí, me encuentro mejor- le respondió viendo los platos que tenía que lavar- ahora voy a trabajar. Gracias por preocuparte-

Se quedo lavando los platos ante la mirada preocupada del albino porque por primera vez su ayudante no entro saludándolo y sonriendo. Ahora estaba triste, sin su chispa.

Sai se retiro de donde estaba Sakura para atender sus primeras órdenes del día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Ups… años después. Ya casi termino de escribir esta historia así que ya no me retrasare. Sinceramente me gusta como está quedando, aunque para el final aun no estoy segura porque tengo dos opciones. Gracias por seguir mi proyecto.

Al terminar su turno en el restaurante se dispuso a salir hacia su el club nocturno pero cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A mi otro empleo- le contesto tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Claro que no, hoy no iras- le dijo viéndola molesto.

Entonces Sai salió de la cocina sin su delantal y una mochila al hombro. Volteo a verlos para después ver sus manos, pero Sasuke nunca soltó a Sakura.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto el joven confundido.

-Nada, solo le estaba diciendo a Sak que aun tenía un poco de fiebre, ¿verdad?- el pelinegro le sujeto con más fuerza el brazo, advirtiéndola.

-Sí, es eso- correspondió la pelirosa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le sugirió Sai.

-No es necesario, le daré una pastilla y después lo ayudare a que vaya a su casa- explico el pelinegro calmadamente.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy- se despidió el albino- nos vemos mañana. Recupérate, Sak-

Cuando Sai salió del restaurante Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave y bajo las persianas de los ventanales.

-Llame a tu trabajo y les dije que aun estas enferma- le explico terminando de bajar la ultima persiana- así que hoy no tienes que ir al trabajo-

La pelirosa, que estaba parada en medio del restaurante, comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. El pelinegro se acerco y la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¿Por qué lloras si aun no te he hecho nada?-

-Por favor- le suplico- solo deja que me vaya-

-Sube y ponte lo que te deje en la cama- le dijo ignorándola- debo terminar de limpiar aquí-

La pelirosa se le quedo viendo como si él solo fuera una pesadilla o algún mal sueño, deseaba que lo que estaba pasando no fuera real. ¿Será que ahora la mantendría encerrada con él? Sasuke al notar que aun estaba allí volteo a fulminarla con la mirada.

-Sube. ¡Ahora!-

Sakura pego un brinco por el grito para después subir las escaleras corriendo.

El pelinegro se quedo acomodando las sillas, limpio las mesas y se sentó en un taburete que tenia para contar el dinero. Sentía de nuevo ese dolor en el estomago que después subía hasta su pecho. Era culpa. Por tratar a la pelirosa así. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Estaba seguro que si no seguía con esto ella se iría y no soportaba la idea de que ella se fuera, no soportaría verla con algún otro o no despertar con ella al lado. Quería tenerla para él todos los días y hacerla suya siempre que quisiera pero al ver su rostro o su cara llena de lágrimas siempre sentía este dolor, sabía que le hacía daño pero no podía dejarla. Ella era solo de él y nadie más la tendría.

La pelirosa estaba viendo el vestido rosa metálico que estaba sobre la cama. Cuando se lo puso le llegaba a medio muslo, tenía unos tirantes y dejaba ver su espalda, se vio en el espejo del baño y se sintió mal. Se odiaba por hacer esto. Escucho la puerta de las escaleras abrirse y puso el seguro en el baño, no quería salir de allí ni quería que Sasuke la viera.

-¿Sakura?- el hombre toco la puerta del baño pero al no tener respuesta frunció el seño- sal de allí o tendré que sacarte-

Sakura quería esconderse de él pero no contaba con que Sasuke tendría una llave para el baño, así que solo abrió la puerta con mueca aburrida pero cuando la vio, parada en medio del baño con ese vestido que escogió especialmente para ella, sintió como una parte de su cuerpo se ponía dura, todo en ella era perfecto aunque le gustaría que tuviera el cabello más largo no dejaba de sentir las necesidad de hacerla suya.

Se acerco a ella mientras se quitaba la camisa, tomo a la pelirosa en brazos aunque ella le suplicaba que la dejara ir, la llevo hasta la cama y comenzar a besarla.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Sa-ku-ra- le dijo fulminándola con la mirada mientras él estaba sobre ella- si te beso me correspondes, si te hago el amor lo disfrutas o si te tomo de la mano no me la sueltes- le ordeno mientras se acercaba para morder el labio inferior de ella.

-Todos pensaran que eres gay- le contesto enojada.

-O podrían pensar que eres una chica que viste muy raro- contraataco el pelinegro sonriendo.

Aun que Sakura se resistió al principio después dejo de hacerlo para disfrutar lo que él le daba a su cuerpo, ya lo odiaba y no quería pensar en otra cosa, solo se dejo llevar sin pensar más, cerrando los ojos, se imagino a su difunto esposo aunque cuando los abría tenia al pelinegro encima de ella. A pesar de que Sasuke era guapo y un excelente amante era muy controlador y posesivo.

Itachi fue el primero en llegar al restaurante. Empezó a acomodar las sillas y mesas mientras esperaba a los demás. El siguiente en llegar fue Sai.

-Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?- saludo el mayor.

-Bien, pero estaría mejor si me dejaras de enviar invitaciones de candy cruch en facebook-

El de la coleta soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Quizás si las aceptaras y me mandaras vidas, estaríamos bien-

El joven se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la cocina, cuando escucharon pisadas en la parte de arriba como de alguien corriendo. Ambos pelinegros voltearon a la puerta donde estaban las escaleras y vieron salir a Sak siendo perseguido por Sasuke. Los cuatro se vieron las caras por unos segundos.

-Vaya, que guardadito se lo tenían- dijo Itachi estallando en carcajadas.

-Yo… yo… yo…- la pelirosa intento explicarle pero no sabía cómo y empezó a mover las manos nerviosa.

-No tienes que decir nada, cuñadito- le dijo el mayor mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirosa- me da gusto que mi hermano por fin haya salido del closet-

Sai solo se le quedo viendo a la pelirosa confundido y después volteo a ver a Sasuke pidiéndole una explicación.

-¿Qué no sabes mantener la boca cerrada, hermano?- le interrogo Sasuke a su hermano.

-Para que te digo que si, si sabes que no- sonrió el otro mientras alborotaba los cabellos rosas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- les pregunto Sai sin entender aun.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Sak y Sasuke por fin son una feliz pareja gay- respondió Itachi.

-¿Gay?- pregunto Sai.

-¿¡Pareja!?- pregunto al mismo tiempo Sakura.

La pelirosa volteo a ver a Sasuke que la veía con una sonrisa arrogante. Algo estaba muy mal aquí y se sentía tan abrumada que no sabía si gritar o correr. Pero ninguna opción serviría así que solo se resigno, acepto lo que sucedía, no había otra opción.

-Voy a trabajar- dijo ella soltándose del agarre de Itachi y caminando a la cocina sin ver a nadie más.

Eso no paso inadvertido para Sasuke ni para Sai, que la siguió a la cocina. Cuando estuvieron dentro pudo ver que la pelirosa estaba frente al lavadero con la llave abierta viéndola correr. Se acerco y cerró la llave.

-No creo que al jefe le guste que se desperdicien los recursos-

-Yo… lo sé, lo siento, Sai- le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le coloco la mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que ella diera un respingón.

-Yo… no se qué hacer y no puedo decirte nada- comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba taparse la cara.

Sai no estaba seguro que hacer, así que solo la abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Ya, tranquila, nada es tan malo como para que no encuentres la solución-

Sakura se separo del abrazo para voltearlo a ver sorprendida. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Últimamente te vez muy triste-

El resto del día Sai estuvo muy platicador. La hizo reír un par de veces y le ayudo incluso a lavar los platos. Cuando llego el final del día Sakura no había ha visto a Sasuke, gracias a Sai. Pero cuando su amigo se despidió de ella volvió a sentir la soga del cuello.

Se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana porque después de que Sai se fuera Sasuke había cerrado la puerta con llave. Ahora estaba cerca de la caja haciendo el corte. La puerta se abrió.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué le pusiste llave a la puerta?- le pregunto Itachi a lo que Sasuke volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina- oh, cuñadito, sigues aquí, estoy pensando seriamente que te volverás parte del mobiliario-

La pelirosa le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no vamos por unas cervezas?- les sugirió el mayor.

-Lo siento, tengo que trabajar- se despidió la pelirosa y salió, literalmente, corriendo.

-¡Sakura!- le grito el pelinegro.

Pero ella cruzo la calle para llegar al club. Shikamaru la recibió con una sonrisa perezosa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, mucho mejor- le dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Está bien. Entra-

Al llegar vio a la rubia que atendía una mesa. Se acerco a la puerta que decía "solo empleados" y abrió su casillero para tomar su uniforme. Era una falda negra hasta medio muslo, con un short del mismo color, una camiseta de cuello redondo blanca y unos tacones negros. Se arreglo el cabello y se puso otro arete en su oreja libre.

Al salir se encontró con la rubia que la abrazo efusivamente. Era más alta que la pelirosa por lo que casi no tocaba el suelo.

-Te extrañe- le dijo la rubia- ¿Qué te paso? Intente ir a tu casa pero no estabas ¿Estuviste en el hospital? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Ino…-la pelirosa bajo la mirada y ahora era ella quien la abrazaba- me ha pasado algo terrible y no sé qué hacer-

-Sakura, ¿Qué te paso?-

La pelirosa comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Que Sasuke había descubierto que era una chica, que la había estado usando como su objeto sexual, que la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería y también de la amenaza, de que si ella decía algo él tomaría medidas en el asunto y no le gustarían a ella.

-Pero tú no puedes decir nada, Ino- le rogo la pelirosa- te lo digo porque sentía que si no lo decía explotaría-

Ino suspiro exasperada.

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-

-Ya te conté mi plan- le explico- no me falta mucho para que pueda volver a hacer la entrevista e irme-

-Pero él ira tras de ti, sin importar lo que hagas- le dijo Ino con furia pero al ver la mirada confundida de su amiga, titubeo- hablo de que… como lo describes, siento que así va a ser-

-Ino… ¿tu conocer a Sasuke?-

-Vamos a trabajar o Jiraya se molestara con nosotros, además tengo que hablar con Shikamaru para que nos acompañe-

-¿A dónde?-

-Te quedaras a dormir en mi casa, no podemos dejar que el vuelva a hacerte esto, Sakura- la rubia la vio y suspiro triste- te ayudare, no te preocupes- dicho esto le revolvió el cabello rosado y se dirigió hacia la entrada del local, supuso que era para hablar con Shikamaru.

La pelirosa se quedo allí con un sentimiento de alivio en su estomago pero entonces recordó que Ino no había contestado a su pregunta.

Sin entender bien que era lo que sucedía entro en el baño y se lavo la cara, tenía que hacer algo para que esto se solucionara. Entonces entraron dos jóvenes al baño.

-Entonces le dije, si quieres este cuerpecito tienes que hacer lo que yo diga- dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Sakura fingió arreglarse el cabello para escuchar lo que decían las chicas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- le pregunto la otra de cabello rojo teñido y ojos chocolate con una polvera en la mano.

La de cabello negro trono los dedos y le sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Qué crees tú?- le respondió y las dos comenzaron a reír de su chiste privado.

Al salir del baño las dos jóvenes, que nunca se percataron de la presencia de Sakura, la pelirosa ya tenía la maquinaria de su cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad. Ya no podía seguir llorando ni escondiéndose, tenía que luchar de alguna forma y ya había encontrado esa forma.

-Si no encuentro una soluciona al problema- se dijo a sí misma- entonces, hay que encontrar una forma que el problema me favorezca- y sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Capitulo 6

Si fuera un mundo distinto ya se hubiera ido.

Si fuera un mundo distinto no la esperaría con la bilis en la garganta a mitad de la noche, afuera del bar donde trabaja.

Si fuera un mundo distinto la hubiera amarrado a la cama para poder estar de besándola en este momento.

Vio su reloj por decima vez en esta noche, eran media noche y no había rastro de ella. Definitivamente, el mundo seguía igual. Ya no podía esperar más.

Tomo aire para contener su furia. Paso por el portero que le hecho un ojo con mirada perezosa, siguió por el camino vestido de alfombra roja y llego hasta una mesa, no se sentó, sus ojos buscaban algún destello rosa que caminara contorneando su bello cuerpo que estaba ansioso por volver a tocar y entonces la vio. Sonriendo a un cliente.

Camino hacia ella, golpeando con el codo a varios clientes ya borrachos, se acerco poco a poco hasta que la vio pasar por una esquina donde había una planta con muchas hojas.

-¿Pero qué…?- la pelirosa no pudo terminar ya que alguien la tomo del brazo y la obligo a esconderse entre unas plantas. Todo era tan obscuro que no podía ver de quien se trataba.

-Pensé que habías entendido que me tienes que obedecer en todo lo que te diga- le susurro una voz al oído que conocía muy bien, mientras metía la mano entre su falda y tocaba sus muslos- me has desobedecido y tengo que castigarte-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía la boca del pelinegro sobre la de ella, al igual que sus manos que estaban bajando su short junto con sus pantaletas hasta los tobillos. Quería gritar pero por el ruido de la música nadie podría escucharla. Sintió la mano de Sasuke debajo de su blusa, un escalofrió de placer la recorrió.

Sasuke, puso a Sakura con la espalda en la pared y agarrándola de los muslos le abrió las piernas en el acto. La penetro inmediatamente, sin dejar que Sakura pensara en lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que estaba mal pero lo disfrutaba mucho, arqueo la espalda mientras halaba los cabellos azabaches. Haciendo que él gruñera. La adrenalina del momento se apodero de ella.

-Eso es, Sakura, ya estas entendiendo- le susurro mientras seguía embistiéndola.

El pelinegro ya no podía más. Así que cuando sintió las paredes de Sakura contraerse el también llego al clímax. Ya podía sentirse feliz la había tenido otra vez para él, así debería de ser siempre, pero algo era extraño Sakura no se había resistido ni le había gritado que se largara.

La dejo en el suelo con suavidad y la observo mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa interior.

-Estuvo muy bien, Uchiha, solo intenta que la próxima vez no haya plantas de por medio- le dijo la pelirosa comenzando a caminar dejando a un azabache sorprendido.

Este la tomo del brazo haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

\- Esta bien, ya entendí nuestro juego y lo voy a seguir pero…- se acerco al pelinegro dejando que él se recargara en la pared, ahora, y le tomo el mentón con una mano- vamos a cambiar las reglas de ahora en adelante- le mordió el labio inferior, asiendo que al Uchiha le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo- nos vemos mañana-

Dicho eso se alejo del Uchiha contorneándose hasta entrar a la cocina, dejando aun pelinegro con la respiración agitada.

-¡Dios!- se dijo mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos. Comenzó a caminar y tropezó varias veces con algún cliente o mesera. Sentía que no tocaba el suelo, se sentía enamorado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto una pelirosa intentaba, en vano, dejar que los latidos de su corazón fueran a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo que fuera que hacia le estaba saliendo muy bien, no pensó que fuera tan fácil seducir al Uchiha. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer todo lo que hizo, nunca antes lo había hecho. Su cabeza daba vueltas, solo pensaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero se sentía extrañamente bien, como drogada. No. Era mejor que una droga. Era la adrenalina combinada con la excitación. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. De ahora en adelante tenía que seguir con esto, para poder tener controlado al Uchiha, después podría marcharse para cumplir su sueño.

Se toco el pendiente de media ala, tenía que cumplir su sueño era una promesa que había hecho. Y si para poder cumplirlo tenía que tener unas horas de placer erótico con un pelinegro muy sexy, entonces podría hacerlo. Después de todo ya no tenía a nadie más, solo estaba ella. Más tarde podría sentirse culpable, en este momento la culpa la retrasaba.

Se dirigió a la barra para conseguir las bebidas que tenía apuntadas en su pequeña libreta. Cuando el barman la vio soltó un silbido que se escucho incluso por encima de la música.

-Oye, rosita, ¿sabes que a mí madre le encantaría que te tuviera como novia?-

La pelirosa le sonrió.

-Es una suerte que tu madre no me conozca, Suigetsu, soy la pesadilla de todas las suegras-

El peli plateado soltó una carcajada.

-Así me gustan las mujeres, que me golpeen y arañen- le guiño el ojo y le sirvió las bebidas- es una suerte que nunca le haga caso a mi madre-

La pelirosa sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba con las bebidas hacia sus clientes.

Tenía que pensar en su siguiente jugada con el Uchiha menor, no podía permitirse mostrarse débil ante él. Tenía que trazar un plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya se encontraba en los casilleros cuando Ino la alcanzo.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto mientras se recargaba en un casillero- podríamos hace una fiesta de pijama-

-No voy a ir a tu casa, Ino. Lo siento- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero- voy a ir a mi departamento-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- quiso saber la rubia sorprendida.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

-Debo dejar de esconderme y enfrentarlo. Tengo un plan que creo que funcionara- le explico sonriente.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?- le interrogo- ni siquiera sabes de que es capaz si juegas con él-

-Ino, no sé porque presiento que me estas ocultando algo. Pero si no me lo quieres decir está bien, solo recuerda que si no me cuentas tus motivos no podre entenderte-

Salió del lugar dejando a su compañera pensando. Cuando llego a la entrada Shikamaru estaba hablando por celular, pero colgó rápidamente y abordo a Sakura antes de que saliera.

-Ino me pidió que te llevara a casa- le dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

-No es necesario, Shikamaru- le trato de explicar.

-Tsk, mira, Ino me acaba de hablar y dijo que te llevara a tu casa, si no lo hago ella se puede volver…- pensó por un momento- realmente problemática-

-¿Solo me llevaras a mi casa?-

Shikamaru rodo los ojos, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. La pelirosa lo siguió sin pensar.

-Shikamaru, te llevas muy bien con Ino, ¿no?-

-Tsk, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con ella, eso es todo-

-Por un tiempo me gusto pero ahora solo me llevo muy bien con ella-

-Tú sabes que ella es… bueno… que le gustan las mujeres-

-Ino, no es así- trato de explicarse pero solo siguió caminando- es solo una capa-

¿Una capa? Eso era muy raro. Le hacía pensar que Ino tenía muchos secretos. Pero después de todo solo era una chica a la que había conocido hace poco. No podía abordarla así nada mas, solo porque sentía curiosidad… aunque uno de esos secretos tenga algo que ver con Sasuke.

Se acercaron a su departamento, así que se despidió de Shikamaru y le agradeció por acompañarla, aunque no era necesario. Su departamento estaba como a dos calles del bar. Por eso había pedio el trabajo.

Entro a su departamento que estaba en penumbras. Encendió la luz y vio una fina capa de polvo que cubría la mesita donde dejaba las llaves. Claro, después de haber sido secuestrada por ese animal durante casi 3 días, era de esperarse que su departamento estuviera hecho un asco. En otro momento lo limpiaría, subió el escalón hasta su habitación y esperó que se encendiera la computadora mientras me ponía el pijama que solo era un short blanco y una camiseta que le quedaba grande de color verde claro.

Entro en su correo electrónico, aunque solo vio correos basura que le llegaban hasta que llego a un correo que la sorprendió.

-¿Hinata?- se pregunto sorprendida.

Abrió el correo y leyó el contenido. En sí, decía que quería verla, le decía que la llamara porque había perdido su número. Que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Al parecer Hinata no sabía que estaba en Konoha. Además, su teléfono lo había perdido desde que llego aquí. Escribió un breve correo en el que le explicaba a Hinata que no se encontraba en Sunagakure, que estaba en Konoha y que en cuanto volviera se pondría en contacto con ella para poder hablar tranquilamente. No le dio más detalle, para que ella no se preocupara. Hinata había sido una gran amiga y la había ayudado mucho después de la muerte de Naruto y su hijo. Pero después del funeral había desaparecido, por lo que le sorprende mucho su correo.

Apago su computadora. Ya no quería pensar en nada mas, estaba cansada y quería dormir. Bostezo y se estiro para después entrar en la cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando estaba llegando al restaurante, se encontró con Itachi, que igual, estaba llegando.

-Cuñadito, es la primera vez que te veo llegar, hasta pensé que ya vivías con mi hermano- dicho esto le guiño el ojo y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Entraron en el restaurante e inmediatamente la mirada de Sasuke se poso en el brazo de Itachi sobre los hombros de la pelirosa. Lo miro casi asesinamente haciendo que este quitara el brazo y levantara las palmas con expresión de inocente en la cara.

-Tranquilo, hermanito, lo estaba escoltando- le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió con burla viendo a Sasuke que no quitaba la mirada asesina a su hermano. Se acerco al pelinegro menor y le sujeto una mejilla con sus dedos.

-Tranquilo, cariño, no estoy buscando un trió- le susurro al oído. Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro en la cocina.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y la callo de inmediato cuando su hermano volteo a verlo furioso.

La pelirosa entro en la cocina y saludo alegremente al pelinegro.

-Vaya, hoy estás feliz-

-Más o menos- le contesto y se encogió de hombros.

Había decidido que pasara lo que pasara lograría que todo fuera a su favor, en este caso haría que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera y se estaba dando cuenta que podía seducir al pelinegro muy fácilmente, si se lo proponía. Para su sorpresa le salía tan natural como respirar.

-Disculpa, Sak- le pregunto el pelinegro mientras ella limpiaba la plancha- esa rubia con la que trabajas, ¿es tu amiga?-

-¿Hablas de Ino?- le respondía distraída, la plancha tenía una mancha que no lograba quitar- Sí, lo somos aunque no llevo mucho conociéndola-

-Sí, ¿ella tiene novio?-

Entonces la pelirosa dejo de limpiar la plancha y volteo a ver a su amigo que se encontraba cortando fruta, queriendo parecer natural.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo con perspicacia viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-No… yo… no…- balbuceo con nerviosismo lo que hizo que cortara mal una manzana haciendo que la tabla que estaba usando cayera al suelo, cuando se agacho para levantarla una manzana le cayó en la cabeza.

Sakura no podía contener la risa y se tapaba la boca mientras unas lágrimas le salían de los ojos. La manzana rodo hasta sus pies y antes de levantarla respiro hondo. Sai suspiro, antes de levantar la tabla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sai?- le pregunto la pelirosa tendiéndole la manzana- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? Te gusta una chica, amigo. No tienen nada de malo, es algo natural. ¿Qué te asusta?- se acerco a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz en la puerta, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta fulminando con la mirada la mano que tenia la pelirosa sobre Sai. Sakura sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos, ese hombre era muy posesivo. Su amigo, como era de piel tan blanca, el sonrojo que tenía era muy obvio por lo que tuvo que voltear su rostro para que Sasuke no lo viera.

-A Sai se le cayó la fruta y la estábamos levantando- le contesto tranquila.

El pelinegro volteo a verla y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

-Voy a lavar la fruta- dijo Sai sin mirarla.

-Sai- lo llamo la pelirosa, él se detuvo- si quieres puedo hablarle de ti a Ino-

Su amigo volteo a verla sorprendido.

-Gracias, eso me gustaría mucho-

Ella solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a donde estaba Sasuke escribiendo algo en una libreta con el seño fruncido.

-Hola- le dijo recargando los codos y la espalda en la barra donde estaba la caja registradora- parece como si alguien te hubiera golpeado, ¿problemas con tu hermano?-

Él la vio de reojo pero no contesto. Sakura sabía que tenía que ir lentamente si no quería que se molestara más. Tenía que tenerlo controlado. Se acerco mas a él y lo vio desde abajo pestañeando. El pelinegro carraspeo mientras halaba el cuello de su camisa con el dedo. Estaba nervioso, de nuevo lo tenía. Se desabrocho un botón de la camisa mientras halaba un poco su camisa para que viera su sostén blanco, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron pero el restaurante estaba medio lleno. Si no fuera por todas esas personas la tendría para él sobre la mesa.

La pelirosa sonrió, él ya no estaba molesto. Se levanto acomodándose la camisa y le dio una pequeña nalgada asiendo que diera un respingón.

Regreso a la cocina y el pelinegro se recargo en la caja registradora hiperventilando. Escucho como alguien silbo tras de él.

-Hermano, tu relación está que arde- le dijo el mayor con las manos dentro de los bolsillos- así hasta me dan ganas de volverme homosexual, se ve que tienen mucha acción- después soltó una carcajada- no, mejor espero a la chica ideal- después volvió a soltar otra carcajada- o podría pagar algo que se ajuste a mis necesidades-

-O podrías comprarte una muñeca inflable-

El mayor soltó una carcajada mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hermanito, ¿eso fue un chiste?- le pregunto riendo con sorpresa- me encanta lo que te hace este chico, ya no estás amargado. ¡Te amo, Sak!- grito hacia la cocina mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y le pasaba el puño por la cabeza con fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Hola. De nuevo he actualizado. Gracias a los que me leen. Un cordial saludo.  


Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sakura puso en marcha su plan y le estaba funcionando muy bien. Sasuke se controlaba mas, la dejaba hacer todas sus actividades bien si ella no se resistía y le cumplía en la cama. Algo que era muy importante para el pelinegro.

-Muy bien, Sasuke, no te quites la venda de los ojos- le decía la pelirosa mientras ataba las muñecas del pelinegro a la cabecera de la cama- no hagas trampa- se puso sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello hasta bajar a su abdomen.

-Sakura- gimió el pelinegro mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella siguió bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, que también beso. Después se levanto un poco posicionándose encima del miembro de Sasuke para bajar lentamente y penetrarse. Ambos gimieron.

-Sakura, desátame- le ordeno.

-Claro que no- la pelirosa comenzó su baile de subir y bajar.

-Aunque sea quítame la venda de los ojos- la pelirosa sonrió, eso parecía una súplica pero estaba segura que el Uchiha nunca se lo confirmaría.

Ella se detuvo y salió de él. Aunque eso causara la inconformidad de su amante.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tranquilo, voy a la cocina, tengo un poco de hambre- le dijo mientras abría una de las puertas de la cocina y sacaba lo que quería. Chocolate hershey´s.

Se acerco al pelinegro para empezó a derramarlo en su abdomen, para después con lengüetazos limpiarlo. Volvió a subirse y penetrarse mientras limpiaba los restos del chocolate. El Uchiha gruñía hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

La pelirosa se levanto, se dirigió a la ducha y se cambio rápido.

-Sakura, desátame- le volvió a ordenar. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Claro que no- le repitió- no sería divertido- se acerco a un cajo y tomo unas tijeras, las dejo en el buro al lado de la cama- De tu lado izquierdo hay unas tijeras, si quieres liberarte solo tómalas- se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la escaleras sonriendo, aun escuchando las protestas de Uchiha.

Cuando bajo al restaurante se encontró con que Itachi y Sai ya habían llegando. Saludo a ambos y se acerco a la caja registradora, hoy ocuparía el puesto de Sasuke.

-Oye, cuñadito, ¿Dónde está mi tonto hermano menor?-

-Está atado a la cama, ¿Por qué?-

El Uchiha mayor soltó una carcajada.

-No, ya, enserio, ¿Dónde está?-

-Está atado a la cama, si no me crees puedes ir a verlo tú mismo- entonces se recargo en la barra y vio a los ojos a Itachi- pero, ¿no crees que ver a tu hermano desnudo atado a la cama sería algo traumarte?-

El mayor lo pensó durante un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza.

-No sabía que a mi hermano le gustaban esas cosas… tan… raras- titubeo pensativo.

-Si supieras todo lo que hacemos…-

-Calla- le dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos- tengo una gran imaginación ¡Sai! ¿Dónde demonios están mis pedidos?- se dirigió a la cocina y volvió a salir sin hacer contacto visual con la pelirosa.

-¿Enserio lo ataste a la cama?- le pregunto Sai mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

-¿Me vas a decir que no se lo tenía merecido?- le contesto con una ceja alzada.

Él levanto los pulgares, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Eres mi heroína- halago y volvió a la cocina.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el pelinegro bajara hecho un basilisco. Volteo a ver a la pelirosa y esta toco la campanilla que tiene para los clientes.

-En tiempo record- le dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Tú…- le dijo amenazante. Iba a seguir hablando pero Sakura le beso los labios para detenerlo.

-De que te quejas, Sasuke- le guiño un ojo juguetona- si en la cama estuviste genial-

La pelirosa camino hacia a la cocina a lavar los platos. Dejando a Sasuke sorprendido. De verdad que con ella le pasaba mucho eso, siempre lo sorprendía

-Oye, Sai- le llamo Sakura entrando a la cocina- hay muchos platos que lavar, ¿verdad?-

El pelinegro volteo a verla y después a la pila de platos que estaban en el fregadero. Ella solo le sonrió para después remangarse la camisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la pelirosa sobre él. Por lo tanto no podía concentrarse y ya llevaba tres intentos para hacer una cuenta.

-Joven, ya me puede traer la cuenta por favor- le dijo un comensal molesto.

-Eso intento- susurro con el seño fruncido mientras volvía a ingresar la cuenta.

Se daba bofetadas mentales para despertar pero solo podía pensar en esa imagen que había imaginado de Sakura, porque realmente no la había visto, por lo tanto hoy tendría que verla. Así que repetiría lo de que habia sucedido en la mañana. La detendría antes de que saliera a su otro trabajo.

Despidió a los comensales con rapidez antes de poner el letrero de cerrado en la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde solo vio a Sai guardando algo en el refrigerador.

-Sai, ¿Dónde está, Sak?-

-Se fue-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se fue?-

-Sí, salió antes de cerrar, había terminado de limpiar la cocina- le respondió sin dejar de guardar las cosas- ¿tenias algo importante que decirle?- levanto la cabeza pero no cerró la puerta del refrigerador-

-Sí, algo así-

-Bueno, ya será mañana- volvió a meter la cabeza en el refrigerador.

Sasuke salió de la cocina más que enojado, ¿Cómo diablos había salido? ¿En qué momento? El siempre estuvo pendiente de la puerta. Se dirigió enojado a la puerta de su departamento, si no se calmaba iría por ella a su trabajo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Sai dejaba salir a Sakura que estaba escondida en el refrigerador.

-Gracias, Sai- le dijo sacudiéndose un poco- pensé que no se iría sin revisaría la cocina-

-Tienes que encontrar otra forma. No siempre podrás esconderte-

-Ya lo sé. Ahora me iré antes de que vuelva- le dijo.

Pero era cierto, necesitaba frenar más al Uchiha antes de que arruinara todo lo que tenia. Ya había ahorrado cierta cantidad pero aun le faltaba mucho, ¿un tercer empleo? No, ya era mucho y no le quedaba tiempo en su agenda para algo mas, apenas que no comiera. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más difíciles y tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con Sasuke.

Llegando a su segundo empleo vio a Shikamaru peleando con Ino, aun no abrían. Había música tranquila, Sakura saludo al DJ con la mano que se encontraba en la cabina.

-¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!-

-Ino, estas equivocada-

-Tú no me interesas y quiero que te alejes de mí, te vi por la ventana ayer cuando llegue a casa. Me sigues a todas partes. No quiero llevar esto con la policía-

-Ino, ya te dije que no soy yo. ¡Con un demonio!- le grito Shikamaru mientras golpeaba la barra.

Entonces los dos notaron a Sakura y dejaron de discutir. Ino fulmino con la mirada a Shikamaru para después llevarse a la pelirosa del brazo hacia el vestidor.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, pero ya llevo días viendo que alguien me sigue y estoy segura que es Shikamaru, no entiende que no quiero nada con el-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que es él?-

-Ya lo ha hecho antes, cuando recién terminamos iba a mi casa y se aseguraba de que no saliera con nadie más, me llamaba a cada rato, no me dejaba en paz-

-Si quieres hoy te puedes quedar en mi departamento, quizás solo te lo estas imaginando o, igual, si no es él, note que ya te diste cuenta y se asuste-

Ino pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-Está bien. ¿No te molesta que me quede contigo?-

-No, claro que no. Estoy agradecida contigo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

La jornada paso sin ningún incidente. Pidiendo tragos viendo como la gente bailaba y se divertía. Ya le dolían un poco los pies de tanto andar con la charola de las bebidas por todo el local. Se detuvo en la barra para descansar un poco.

-Rosadita hermosa, ¿Quién la quiere?- empezó a jugar Suigetsu mientras llenaba un tarro de cerveza.

-No lo sé. ¿Mi madre?- le contesto sonriendo.

El peli plateado se acerco a ella sonriendo colocando sus codos en la barra y recargando su cabeza en sus puños.

-Querrás decir mi suegra- sonrió- vamos, bonita, dame una cita al menos- le suplico con un puchero.

-Suigetsu, no soy tu tipo. Somos muy distintos-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?-

-El arroz con pollo-

-Yo soy alérgica al arroz con pollo- le dijo suspirando- me matarías en una cena-

Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos apuntándola con el dedo mientras abría y cerraba la boca buscando que contestar, al final se rindió y siguió con su trabajo. La pelirosa se alejo a seguir sirviendo bebidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al terminar el turno se cambio y se encontró con Ino que la esperaba en la barra con cara extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le dijo Suigetsu saliendo de debajo de la barra- ¿Te gustan las manzanas?-

-¿De qué color?- contesto la pelirosa.

-¡Verdes!-

-No, solo las rojas-

Suigetsu puso cara de pensar y se volvió a meter debajo de la barra.

-¿Está todo bien, Ino?-

Esta suspiro y asintió

Sin muchas ganas. Se levanto para después caminar hacia la salida. Al salir del club se encontraron con el azabache esperando recargado en la pared del club.

-Le he dicho que se fuera varias veces pero no comprende- explico Shikamaru.

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunto Sakura tranquila.

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente a ella y cuando casi pego su cara contra su rostro, noto sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Tú sabes que hago aquí-

-Bueno, si, hoy no puede ser. Tengo un compromiso-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?-

-No, hoy no. Sabes que me encanta jugar contigo- le guiño el ojo coqueta- pero hoy no puedo, te veo mañana en el trabajo- le beso los labios y se llevo a Ino del brazo.

El pelinegro la dejo irse sin saber qué hacer.

-Las mujeres son muy problemáticas, ¿verdad?- le dijo Shikamaru, negando con la cabeza.

El Uchiha afirmo con la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al llegar al departamento de la pelirosa, Ino por fin se tumbo en el pequeño sillón suspirando.

-Estaba pensando que si quizás el hombre que me persigue no es Shikamaru, creo debo pedirle disculpas por que él nunca me haría eso- se expreso Ino avergonzada- además, el juro nunca más hacerlo…

Sakura escuchaba lo que su amiga le contaba mientras estaba en la cocina preparando algo rápido cuando noto una sombra fuera de edificio. Se acerco un poco más a la ventana para ver mejor pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

-¿Sai…?-


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: ¿Mi historia es extraña? lo tomare como un cumplido ^^ La verdad es que asi me sale. Espero les guste el siguiente capitulo.  


La pelirosa al llegar al restaurante grito un "Hola" sindirigirse a nadie en particular y se adentro a la cocina a toda prisa, buscando a Sai. Al ver que no se encontraba allí se acerco a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Mm…- "dijo" este viéndola intensamente.

-Hermanito, dice Sai que hoy no va a venir- interrumpió Itachi mientras entraba- así que hoy tendrás que cocinar-

-¿Te dijo porque?- pregunto muy interesada la pelirosa para el gusto de Sasuke.

El pelinegro mayor se encogió de hombros sin poder contestarle.

La pelirosa necesitaba hablar con Sai lo antes posible. Quería preguntarle porque estaba siguiendo a Ino, trataría de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Nunca pensó que su amigo tuviera esas mañas de andar acosando chicas, cuando le dijo que le gustaba su amiga pensó que era muy tierno pero por lo visto el tenía otros planes. Le daba miedo de lo que le podría suceder a Ino.

-Sak- la llamo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos- te encargaras de la caja y las mesas. Itachi ayudaras a lavar los platos cuando no estés entregando pedidos-

-Odio lavar platos- hizo saber el mayor con desagrado- mejor cerremos-

El teléfono sonó iniciando el día para todos. Itachi se metió a la cocina y Sasuke contesto para tomar el pedido. La pelirosa se quedo parada junto a Sasuke pensando en lo que tendría que hacer después, ¿Cómo debía abordar a Sai? ¿Qué le contestaría él?

Sasuke volteo a verla después de terminar de hablar tenia la mirada perdida y el seño ligeramente fruncido como pensando en algo. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Sera en él? Vio sus labios entre abiertos y le entraron unas ganas enormes de besarla. Recorrió con la mirada el local asegurándose de que nadie los veía para tomarla de la cintura, la pelirosa lo vio sorprendida.

La beso lentamente mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acariciaba su hermosa piel, deseando hacer algo más.

-Después de ver eso, les vuelvo a repetir que hoy deberíamos cerrar- interrumpió el pelinegro mayor cruzado de brazos.

El pelinegro se alejo de la pelirosa susurrando insultos a su hermano mayor.

-Lo que tú no quieres es lavar platos- le contesto.

-Sí y es por eso que me mandas siempre a mí a hacerlo, porque sabes que lo odio-

-Yo podría lavar los platos- sugirió la pelirosa.

-Me atrapaste- le contesto el menor girando la cabeza para que no lo viera reírse, ignorando el cometario de Sakura.

Itachi se acerco a ellos, recargándose en la barra aburrido.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- pregunto el menor.

-No, aun no está mi pedido que deberías estar haciendo tú- le contesto sonriendo.

Sasuke se alejo de la pelirosa para dirigirse hacia la cocina sin decir nada más. Itachi saco su celular para ponerse a jugar mientras Sakura lo veía.

-Los morados- le sugería Sakura- si los haces explotar cae los verdes…-

El pelinegro lo hizo soltando una carcajada cuando gano el juego y con emoción sujeto a la pelirosa del cuello mientras le frotaba la cabeza con el puño. Fue en ese entonces que notaron el humo negro que salía de la cocina. Estaban a punto de ir a ver lo que sucedía cuando Sasuke salió cubierto de hollín. Tomo el extintor y regreso a la cocina, se escucho como lo vaciaba.

-Cerramos- sentencio el pelinegro menor saliendo y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de su departamento.

-Ya decía yo. Sasuke no sabe cocinar- le susurro Itachi a Sakura- pero es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo-

La pelirosa sonrió pero entonces recordó algo que tenía que hacer y se quedo pensativa.

-Oye, hoy estas muy pensativo, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso.

-No... Es que…- tartamudeo la pelirosa- ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?-

El mayor asintió, ya sintiéndose un poco preocupado por el nerviosismo de la pelirosa.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Sasuke llegando hasta ellos con un nuevo cambio de ropa- ¿A dónde van?-

La joven comenzó a platicar lo que había sucedido. Les comento que a Ino la habían estado acosando y que cuando estaban en la casa de Sakura, Sai estaba afuera asechando.

-¿Crees que por eso no vino a trabajar?- pregunto serio Sasuke.

-No lo sé- le contesto- pero me gustaría ir con él para que deje de hacer eso-

-¿Y si era a ti a quien estaba siguiendo?- bromeo Itachi.

Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon a ver pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Oigan, no creo que Sai sea gay- defendió el otro.

-Bueno, ¿me acompañan?-

-Yo creo que no debes entrometerte en cosas que no te conciernen, Sak- le dijo el pelinegro fríamente.

-Ino, es mi amiga, me concierne- se defendió con molestia- en este momento está en mi departamento. Si no me quieren ayudar, está bien pero no se entrometan, ahora que están enterados-

Se fue por sus cosas para después salir del restaurante sin despedirse. Se dirigió a su departamento molesta por la actitud de los hermanos. ¿No les costaba nada ayudar? Solo tenía que hacerle unas pregunta a Sai, saber porque hacia eso.

Bufo molesta.

-Cobardes, idiotas, no sirven para nada- siguió insultándolos hasta que llego a su departamento- Ya llegue, Ino- se anuncio y le contesto un voz desde el baño. Por lo visto se estaba duchando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sasuke, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender a donde se dirigía su hermano.

Cuando la pelirosa se fue el menor había salido siguiéndola hasta su departamento siendo perseguido por el otro. Se escondió en uno de los rincones donde alcanzo a ver una sombra al otro lado de la calle, entre cerró los ojos para poder ver mejor.

-Si no me vas a decir…- lo interrumpió el menor sujetándolo por el mentón para que viera la sombra- ese es… ¿Sai?

Ambos se acercaron sin que los viera el otro pelinegro y de un movimiento rápido cada quien lo tomo de un brazo inmovilizándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces viendo el departamento de Sakura?- pregunto mordaz Sasuke.

Sai no contesto, en cambio intento quitárselo de encima luchando. Al ver que no lo soltaban golpeo en la cara a Itachi con el puño e intento hacer lo mismo con Sasuke pero Itachi lo detuvo. Así que le dio con la cabeza en la frente de Sasuke.

-Maldición, Sai- le regaño el mayor- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-Suéltenme- demando forcejeando.

-¿Estás bien, Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke al ver que su hermano sangraba.

Itachi asintió inmovilizando a Sai en el suelo.

-Sasuke, voy a llevarlo al restaurante, ¿por qué no vas por Sak?- sugirió mientras esquivaba los golpes de Sai- quizás él tenga algo que decirle-

El pelinegro menor se fue hacia el departamento de Sakura a toda prisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino y Sakura se encontraban comiendo cuando escucharon el timbre del intercomunicador. La pelirosa descolgó el teléfono preguntándose quién seria.

-¿Hola?-

-Sakura, soy Sasuke. Tienes que venir rápido al restaurante- le dijo un poco agitando.

La joven le pregunto porque pero nadie lo contesto por lo que le explico a Ino quien había tocado el timbre para después salir corriendo al restaurante pensando en millones de fatalidades que podían sucederles a todos pero lo que encontró cuando llego la dejo si habla.

-¿Sai?- logro articular sorprendida apenas llegar.

Vio la cara de Itachi que tenía el labio partido, Sasuke tenía un pequeño golpe en la frente, al igual que Sai que estaba sentado amarrado con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Pero que les sucedió?-

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a Sai. El mayor se fue hacia la cocina y regreso con un paquete de verduras congeladas en la boca.

-Sai, ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?- pregunto sin creer en lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

Este la volteo a ver sonriendo pero no dijo nada. Sakura les dijo a los hermanos que la dejaran a solas con él para poder tener una plática mas intima.

-No creo que sea buena idea- les hizo saber Sasuke.

-Vamos, hermanito. Estaremos en la cocina por si pasa algo- le dijo Itachi y se lo llevo del cuello.

Cuando se encontraron solos, la pelirosa tomo una silla y la coloco a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Sai.

-Dime que es lo que está pasando antes de que llame a la policía- le dijo molesta.

-Yo…- dijo un poco nervioso- no sabía qué hacer, quería acercarme a Ino pero cada vez que lo hacia ella no se mostraba interesada. Quería llamar su atención. Al principio solo fue para saber donde vivía pero quería saber más de ella. Que le gustaba, su comida favorita, su color favorito… Todo. Y… sin darme cuenta, me obsesione. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y quería saber que hacia todo el tiempo-

-Sabes que esto está mal, ¿verdad?- le hizo saber la pelirosa- Necesitas ayuda. Tienes que ir con un psicólogo o algo así. Ino está muy asustada-

-Sé que no está bien pero te juro que intente detenerme- le confesó mirándola a los ojos- pero simplemente no podía. Entonces cuando tú me descubriste y vi en tu rostro la decepción entendí que todo esto era un error pero no podía detenerme. Hoy estaba cerca de tu casa porque te iba a confesar todo esto- le dijo cabizbajo.

-Hay, Sai- comento con lástima- pero… ¿Por qué te peleaste con ellos?-

-¡Como no me iba a pelear si me agarraron por sorpresa! ¡Pensé que me estaban asaltando!- se defendió el pelinegro- Hasta que golpee a Itachi me di cuenta que eran ellos-

Ambos pelinegros salieron de la cocina.

-Pensé que nos habías reconocido, Sai. Perdónanos- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Sasuke tomo las tijeras para cortar la cinta adhesiva del pelinegro.

-Lamento haberlos golpeado- se disculpo Sai.

-Bueno, ya que esto fue un malentendido- comenzó a decir la pelirosa- solo queda el tema de Ino. Debes dejar de hacer eso y buscar ayuda- le recordó.

-Sí- concordó Sai- prometo no volver a acosar a tu amiga-

-Te ayudare- le puso una mano en el hombro- te ayudare a buscar ayuda-

Sasuke rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-A la policía lo deberías mandar-

-Hermanito, ya dijo que no lo volvería a hacer-

-Lo dice el que nunca ha hecho nada ilegal- susurro la pelirosa desafiante.

Sasuke la escucho y le devolvió la misma mirada.

Itachi se acerco a Sai para colocarle la bolsa de verduras en la frente mas por molestarlo que por ayudarlo. Se encontraban ajenos a la pelea visual entre Sasuke y Sakura. El pelinegro le sujeto del brazo con algo de fuerza llevándosela hacia la cocina.

-¿Debería llamar a la policía para testificar lo que tú me has hecho?- pregunto articulando cada palabra muy lentamente.

-Tú y yo tenemos un trato- le escupió furioso el pelinegro.

La pelirosa soltó una carcajada.

-¿Un trato?- pregunto irónica- ¿entre la víctima y el victimario? No estoy segura que "trato" sea la palabra correcta-

El pelinegro la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza, viéndola con el seño fruncido.

-No juegues conmigo, Sakura-

-No lo hago, Uchiha- le dijo soltándose bruscamente- pero estoy hasta de la situación y no necesito esto en mi vida-

El pelinegro giro ligeramente la cara reaccionando ante esas palabras. Sera que ella…

-Renuncio-

-¡No puedes renunciar!- le grito perdiendo la compostura- ¡Eres mía!-

Los otros dos pelinegros que faltaban entraron a la cocina al escuchar el grito de Sasuke.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Itachi a alarmado.

-Lárguense- susurro el pelinegro con los dientes apretados.

Ambos pelinegros dudaron en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Largo los dos!- grito viéndolos fúrico.

Regreso la vista a la pelirosa que lo veía tratando de descifrar que sucedería ahora. Apretó los puños con furia, la sujeto fuertemente de la nuca haciendo que Sakura soltara un quejido, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos.

-Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto alarmado su hermano.

Sai trato de ayudar a Sakura pero el Uchiha menor lo arrojo hacia un lado haciendo que se golpeara con el refrigerador. Sasuke comenzó a caminar aun sujetando a la pelirosa por la nuca. Cuando esta intento soltarse la jalo de los cabellos llevándola hacia las escaleras pero Itachi se interpuso.

-¿Qué está pasando? Suéltalo- demando el mayor.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura cuando vio que Itachi lo embestía tratando de inmovilizarlo pero no lo detuvo por que el menor lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que esta sacara todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. La pelirosa estaba mareada y al tratar de levantarse no logro mantenerse en pie, cayó y se golpeó el hombro con una de las sillas.

El pelinegro la levanto de los hombros por lo que ella soltó un gemido de dolor.

-No te irás a ninguna parte- comenzó a decirle- si tengo que encerrarte lo haré. No me importa, si necesitamos desaparecer lo haremos pero tú te quedaras conmigo, ¿me escuchaste?- pregunto y después la sacudió bruscamente pidiendo una respuesta- ¡¿me escuchaste?!-

La pelirosa asintió adolorida con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Sasuke la cargo en brazos y le beso la frente. Se sentía culpable de hacerla llorar de nuevo pero no permitiría que se fuera, ella tenía que quedarse con él. Vio a su hermano que estaba sujetándose el estómago.

-Sasuke, déjala en paz- dijo una voz desde la cocina.

Sasuke dejo de ver a su hermano para encontrarse con Sai saliendo de la cocina. Itachi levanto la vista queriendo decir algo pero no logro hablar.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto aburrido- ¿Por qué la dejaría? Ella es mía-

Itachi se levanto aun jadeando.

-¿Ella?- pregunto confundido.

-Sak es mujer, Itachi- le confesó su hermano sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- le pregunto a Sai, este asintió- ¡¿Por qué diablos soy el último en enterarse?!- pregunto molesto- ¡y tú!- le apunto con el dedo a su hermano menor- ¿Estás loco o que te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas así? Eres un idiota -

Dejo a la pelirosa a un lado, mientras le advertía con la mirada que no hiciera nada estúpido.

-Creó que no soy el único que necesita ayuda psicológica- admitió Sai sin quitarle la mirada a Sasuke.

El pelinegro menor solo lo observo sin decir nada. Para él todo estaba claro, solo necesitaba una cosa y era a su pelirosa junto con él en la cama.

Sakura observaba la escena en medio de un ataque de pánico, debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Había sido muy estúpida al pensar que podría controlar todo ese asunto. Lo tomo a la ligera, su mente no viajo hasta este punto, no pensó en la posibilidad en que Sasuke se podría volver loco y que reaccionara de esta forma. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en él como un violador hasta que lo escucho decir que deberíamos llamar a la policía. La había enfurecido, esa doble moral por su parte, como fue tan tonta para olvidarlo. Era como un lobo, uno que no se puede domesticar y tarde o temprano terminaría con una mordida.

Todo sucedió en cama lenta cuando de reojo vio como Sai corría hacia Sasuke golpeándolo con el puño en la mejilla y este le correspondió de la misma forma, cayendo al suelo entre violentos golpes. Escucho como alguien la llamaba y vio a Itachi que le señalaba la salida discretamente.

No perdió la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Comenzó a correr, entonces escucho el grito del Uchiha menor llamándola.

-_Me va a atrapar-_ pensó corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le daban- _tengo miedo, ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ _Me va a atrapar y me va a matar_\- siguió corriendo mientras las lagrimas nublaban su vista.

Al llegar a su departamento la rubia la esperaba molesta pero cuando la vio llegar toda desaliñada, llorando, con un moretón horrible en su muñeca y nuca se acerco a prisa hacia ella preguntado qué había sucedido. Pero esta no contesto por que salió corriendo hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces, Sakura?- pregunto la rubia alarmada cuando la vio empacar.

-Tengo que irme, Ino- comenzó a decir la pelirosa atragantándose con los sollozos- tengo que irme-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras la veía tirar cosas a la maleta con desesperación.

-Sasuke… Sasuke, está loco- le dijo sin detenerse- Sai lo detuvo para que saliera de allí pero vendrá por mí. Estoy segura que vendrá por mí-

La rubia la sujeto de la cara para que se tranquilizara.

-Sakura, tienes que calmarte, no te puedo dejar ir a ningún lado así- le dijo preocupada- tenemos que ir a la policía-

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir a la policía!- le grito desesperada mientras apretaba sus puños- tengo que salir de aquí, quiero irme de aquí- sollozo desesperada.

La rubia la abrazo mientras esta lloraba presa del pánico. Sabía que tenía que ayudar a su amiga pero, ¿huir? Se pregunto si esa era la mejor opción. Sakura estaba demasiado alterada, estaba segura que el idiota de Sasuke se había comportado otra vez de esa forma. La bestia Sasuke Uchiha, así lo conocían la mayoría de las chicas y no era un halago, si no porque era un maldito desgraciado con todas, se comportaba como si ellas fueran objetos de su propiedad, hacia mucho que no escuchaba nada sobre las relaciones de él por lo visto se había alejado de las mujeres después de su ultima novia que le había puesta una orden de restricción, también lo habían mandado con el psicólogo o el psiquiatra. Nunca pensó que él volvería a eso, lo veía muy tranquilo con su restaurante. Además también está el asunto del hombre que la seguía a ella. Sintió los sollozos de ella sobre su pecho, entonces tomo la decisión.

-Sakura, debemos irnos-le anuncio Ino- me iré contigo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirosa sin entender.

-Soy mesera, Sakura, puedo encontrar trabajo donde sea y no puedo dejarte sola- le dijo sonriendo- termina de empacar. Llamare a Shikamaru-


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Actualice algo tarde. Pero aquí esta la continuacion. Sinceramente me encanta hacer sufrir a Sasuke y esta historia no es la excepción.  


Otra cosa, los problemas de ira son una realidad y son fácilmente tratables con una buena terapia. Obviamente requiere tiempo pero en esta historia adelantare ese tiempo. 

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando en Konoha empezó a llover. Esta haciendo algo de frío por lo que la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas cobijadas o si era muy necesario salir traían paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

Pero la lluvia no parecía importarle al pelinegro que corría lo más que podían sus piernas, tenía el labio partido y la mejilla empezaba a hincharse. Detrás de él otros dos pelinegros lo perseguían gritando que se detuviera pero él no los escuchaba solo podía pensar que alguien de cabello rosa. No podía dejar que se fuera, de solo pensar en eso le dolía el pecho y sentía un vacío en el estómago.

Al llegar al edificio de ella, se salto al guardia que no se dio cuenta por esta viendo un antiguo partido de fútbol. Llego a la puerta de su departamento jadeando pero no se dio el tiempo de recobrar el aliento antes de tocar la puerta pero al notar que nadie respondía comenzó a tocar con más fuerza hasta astillarse con la madera. Nadie respondía. No había nadie en el departamento.

-Se fue- se dijo así mismo mientras regresaba a la entrada donde Itachi discutía con el guardia para que lo dejara pasar.

Los hombres lo voltearon a ver sin decir nada, solo lo siguieron con la mirada cuando paso a un lado de ellos.

-¿Sasuke?- le llamo su hermano.

-Se fue- les hizo saber saliendo a la calle sin importar la lluvia- ella se fue-

Ambos pelinegros se voltearon a ver sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la extraña actitud del pelinegro. Este solo camino de vuelta al restaurante pero no logro caminar mas porque tuvo que sujetarse de la pared cuando las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Otra vez lo había arruinado, estaba seguro que ella era la indicada, estaba seguro de que ella era con la que quería estar. Se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared. Tenía miedo de perderla y la había perdido por culpa de sus tonterías. No lograba controlarse, la ira de saber que ella se iría se apodero de él. Se había comportado como un idiota y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Hey, estúpido hermano menor- le llamo Itachi.

Él levanto la cabeza para verlo mejor, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban el rostro. Itachi se acuclillo delante de él y con el dedo medio e indicé le golpeo la frente sonriendo. Recordó que su hermano siempre hacia eso cuando él era un niño.

Sai le tendió la mano para que se levantara y él la acepto. Su amigo de piel pálida se encontraba peor que él, tenía un ojo que no lograba abrir bien por lo hinchado, el labio partido y una mejilla roja. Sin contar con la camisa rota que tenía sangre en el cuello. Se hubieran podido matar entre ellos pero Itachi los había separado. No era la primera vez que se peleaban ni seria la ultima.

Itachi los sujeto a ambos de los hombros para llevarlos de regreso.

-Es mejor que se curen esas heridas antes de que sea peor…- les dijo.

Pero Sasuke se pregunto qué heridas debía curar primero las físicas o la que sentía en el pecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sunakagure estaba igual de siempre, con mucho calor y un sol abrasador. La pelirosa sujetaba su sombrero del fuerte viento de su ciudad natal mientras se dirigía a su departamento con las compras del día. El cabello le había crecido un poco hasta a la mitad de las orejas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo que paso en Konoha y ahora estaba ayudando a Chiyo con los alumnos de su escuela. Ino trabajaba de mesera en un pub muy bueno de la ciudad, Sakura se pasaba para ayudarla los fines de semana. A Kankuro, el dueño, le parecía bien, ya que los fines de semana era los días donde había más gente y entre mas meseras bonitas tenia era mejor.

Ahora Ino era su compañera de departamento.

-¡Cerda, ya llegue!- grito al entrar al departamento cargada de bolsas.

La rubia salió solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, lista para tomar una ducha antes de su turno en el pub.

-¿Qué compraste?- pregunto acercándose a las bolsas.

-Son bolsas de supermercado, supongo que puedes deducirlo tú sola-

-Frentesota, amargada- le contesto haciendo con la mano la imitación de una garra de gato.

La pelirosa comenzó a acomodar los víveres cuando recibió un mensaje. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina para leerlo.

"Voy muy bien con mi terapia, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tu como estas? Espera, ¿puedo llamarte?"

La pelirosa sonrió. Era Sai. Era de los pocos con los que aun se conservaba en contacto. Le estaba respondiendo el mensaje que le había mandado esa mañana para saber el progreso de su terapia. Sai era un verdadero amigo. Aun trabajaba con Sasuke en el restaurante, había mantenido en secreto su amistad para que el pelinegro no la encontrara. Sai era el que le decía lo que Sasuke hacia.

"Claro. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

-Si me va bien con mi terapia, ¿me darás su número? Pero para una relación sana, de verdad- le pregunto en cuanto la pelirosa le contesto la llamada.

Por extraño que pareciera, Sai se había enamorado de Ino pero no sabía cómo llamar la atención de la rubia y había prometido alejarse de ellas, hasta que estuviera bien.

-Solo si es psicólogo dice que no estás loco- le contesto divertida- Sai, tienes que acercarte a Ino tú, y tú debes pedirle el número. No me uses a mí de intermediario, esa será decisión de ella pero si vuelves a…-

-No- la interrumpió- no volveré a hacerlo, ya aprendí la lección, hare las cosas bien- le dijo muy seguro- cuando termine mi terapia le mandare una invitación a Facebook-

La pelirosa soltó una leve carcajada.

-No hagas ninguna tontería-

-Ninguna. Pasó a paso- concordó él- por cierto, Sasuke también está en terapia-

La simple mención del hombre la hizo sentir incomoda.

-También tengo otra cosa que decirte- hizo una pausa para suspirar- Sasuke ya sabe que hablamos-

El pánico le hizo abrir los ojos y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-Tranquila- le dijo Sai desde la bocina anticipando su reacción- no me ha interrogado ni nada. Solo me pregunto sobre ti, si estabas bien. Me descubrió una vez que había hablado contigo. Escucho tu nombre en la conversación y en cuanto colgué me pregunto-

-¿No te pregunto dónde estaba?-

-No, solo si te encontrabas bien. También me pidió que si algún día tú estarías dispuesta a hablar con él por teléfono- lo último lo dijo con cautela esperando que quizás la pelirosa explotara indignada o algo así.

-No lo creo- le contesto la pelirosa al tomarla desprevenida por esa petición.

Simplemente esperaba que Sasuke le sacara la información a golpes o algo así. Pero se alivio de ver que no y que su amigo se encontraba bien.

-Está en una terapia sobre la ira o algo así- le siguió contando- al parecer le está funcionando porque lo veo más tranquilo-

Después de eso la pelirosa comenzó a platicar de cosas triviales de su día con su amigo, al igual que este le contaba sucesos sobresalientes en su día, después de un rato se despidieron.

Pero Sakura se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo de Sasuke. ¿Será que había cambiado? ¿Cómo estaría él? Podría tener una conversación decente sin parecer amenazante. Negó con la cabeza pensando en la posibilidad de llamarlo para saber qué era lo que quería. Arrojo el celular hacia la mesa para ya no distraerse en el acomodo de los víveres.

-Sakura, ya me voy a trabajar- le dijo Ino mientras tomaba sus llaves- ¿no quieres ir a tomar una cerveza gratis?-

Se acerco a ella y le pico las costillas con el codo mientras la miraba con picardía.

-Estoy segura de que a Gaara le encantaría tenerte rondando por el pub-

La pelirosa sonrió. Estaba segura que sí, desde que llego, Gaara no le quitaba la mirada de encima pero era demasiado tímido como para invitarla a salir. Pero para la pelirosa era mejor porque no quería tener ninguna relación con nadie.

-No- le contesto- me quedare a dormir y veré una película sin ti- dicho esto le saco la lengua.

La rubia hizo como si le doliera el corazón.

-Hieres mis sentimientos-

Se despidieron y después la rubia se retiro del departamento para empezar su turno. La pelirosa se acostó en el sillón para ver una película cualquiera mientras bostezaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura veía una película de la cual no recordaba el nombre, cuando escucho el agua de la ducha. Pensó que quizás Ino ya había regresado pero busco su celular o su reloj y no los encontró. No parecía tan tarde por la ventana.

Se levanto para caminar hacia el cuarto de baño donde pudo ver que la puerta estaba entre abierta dejando que un poco de vapor saliera del baño. Entro pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba solo veía una silueta entre el vapor.

-¿Hola?-

El agua dejo de correr para dar paso al sonido de las gotas al caer. La silueta solo recorrió la puerta corrediza y ella logro ver los ojos negros de él.

-Sasuke…-

Pero no logro decir nada más, ya que este la atrapó entre la puerta del baño y él. Subió el vestido hasta la altura de sus pechos para después bajar sus pantaletas mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Le quito el vestido por la cabeza sin resistencia por parte de ella. Dejo de besarla para después verla a los ojos y exigir su boca con hambre y pasión.

Sintió como le acariciaba los muslos y subía hasta su abdomen, dejo que le quitara el sujetador porque ya le molestaba toda la ropa. Sintió como la besaba con desesperación y ella correspondió.

Le separo las piernas deseando que ya estuviera dentro de ella, la toco con sus dedos y la sintió húmeda, la penetro lentamente haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer combinado con desesperación. Empezó a penétrala otra vez lentamente. Se estaba volviendo loca, podía sentir que casi llegaba el orgasmo pero se le escapaba ante la lentitud de su amante.

-Más rápido, Sasuke- le imploro la pelirosa.

Este solo gruño y empezó a embestirla más rápido contra la puerta, le sujeto los pechos mientras los besaba, se acerco a su pezón donde empezó a jugar con este con su boca. Estaba segura que llegaría a su clímax cuando de repente…

Despertó.

Abrió los ojos en la penumbra, se encontraba jadeando por el sueño que había tenido con Sasuke. No era la primera vez que le sucedía pero últimamente era casi todos los días. Se pregunto qué estaría sucediendo con ella.

Se acaricio el cabello si comprender lo que eso significaba. Intentaría dormir pero quizás no lo lograría porque cierto pelinegro estaría en ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba preparando las listas de asistencia, no había podido dormir bien la noche por culpa de los sueños que tenía con el pelinegro. No sabía qué era lo que le sucedía, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y cada vez que cerraba los ojos se encontraba con su cara.

-Me voy a volver loca- suspiro agobiada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo de mirada serena desde la puerta.

La pelirosa levanto la vista y le sonrío asintiendo. Era Sasori, el nieto de Chiyo.

-La abuela quiere verte. Dice que es importante- le comento acercándose a ella- y si quizás… si no estás muy ocupada, después podríamos tomar un café-

La pelirosa lo volteo a ver alzando la ceja.

-¿Cuántas veces me has preguntado eso?-

-No sé, unas 15 veces-

-¿Y qué te he contestado todas esas veces?-

-Bueno, como unas 5 veces me has dicho que tal vez, otras 4 me has dicho que no y las otras 6 que no con cara de molesta-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que será diferente esta vez?-

-No sé, espero un milagro- le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirosa paso por su lado, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue riéndose entre dientes. El nieto de Chiyo era muy guapo y tenía una gran personalidad pero sentía que no era su tipo. No le atraía, lo cual era extraño porque muchas chicas peleaban por un poco de atención del pelirrojo. Al llegar al salón de maestros donde Chiyo se encontraba tomando una taza de té.

-Siéntate, Sakura- le dijo cuando la vio a llegar.

-¿Qué pasa, Sra. Chiyo?-

-Hace poco recibí la llamada de Tsunade de Konoha, me pregunto por qué no habías vuelto a hacer la entrevista- empezó a decirle mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té- Espero que no te moleste que le contara lo que sucedió-

-No, está bien. ¿Debo llamarla?-

-Me dijo que volvieras con ella para hacerte de nuevo la entrevista si aun te interesa el puesto-

Sakura se quedo pensando en sus posibilidades, no estaba segura si debería volver a Konoha en estos momentos. Aunque también no debía frenarse por una mala experiencia, si era discreta nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba en Konoha.

-Piénsalo, Sakura- le dijo Chiyo- sé que es difícil-

La pelirosa salió del trabajo con la cabeza por las nubes, le había hecho una promesa a Naruto y a su hijo. Se sujeto el pendiente en forma de media ala recordando la cara de su pequeño cuando alguien grito su nombre.

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Hinata?- la saludo sonriendo.

-¿Acabas de regresar?- pregunto la azabache cuando ya estaba frente a ella.

La pelirosa asintió.

-Lamento no haberte avisado, me han sucedido muchas cosas-

-No te preocupes- le dijo negando con la cabeza, se quedo un momento perdida en sus pensamiento pero después volvió a verla seriamente- necesito hablar contigo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura estaba confundida por la seriedad de su amiga, normalmente Hinata era tímida pero esta vez algo en sus ojos parecía haber cambiado. Se veía más triste e infeliz. Llegaron a la casa de la azabache para tomar un té en su sala.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Hinata?- pregunto preocupada.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte que me carcome por dentro- empezó sin verla a los ojos- después de esto se que me vas a odiar pero me siento tan culpable que si no te lo digo explotare. Solo te pido que me dejes terminar-

La pelirosa asintió pero no lograba comprender que era lo que podía decirle una mujer tan dulce como Hinata como para que la odiara como ella decía.

-Yo… Naruto y yo…- intentaba decir la azabache- nosotros nos acostamos-

Y entonces la pelirosa comprendió porque si la podía odiar.

-Sakura, nosotros nos amábamos pero Naruto no quería hacerte daño- comenzó a decirle mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Él quería terminar contigo para empezar una relación conmigo pero saliste embarazada y no pudo dejarte. Así que nos veíamos a escondidas, él pensaba dejarte más adelante cuando el bebe estuviera mas grande. Yo… nosotros no sabíamos que hacer. Queríamos estar juntos pero no queríamos hacerte daño porque eres una buena persona y nuestra amiga…-

-Alto- le dijo tocándose la cabeza- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu y Naruto se veían a escondidas y que él… él no me amaba?-

-Sakura, perdón…-

-No- la interrumpió con amargura- no me pidas que te perdone. No es justo. ¿Por qué se caso conmigo? ¿Por qué me hicieron eso?-

-Le dije que no se casara…-

-¡¿Por qué no lo dejaste en paz después de que se caso conmigo?!- le grito al borde del llanto- ¡¿Por qué se seguían viendo aun cuando sabias que yo lo amaba?! ¡¿No pensaron en el dolor que me podían causar?!-

La pelirosa empezó a llorar y la azabache solo pudo hacer lo mismo.

-No… no podía dejarlo, yo lo amaba- le dijo entre llantos- simplemente no podía-

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi- le dijo furiosa- ¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡No existe excusa para lo que hiciste!- grito llorando- no, para lo que me hicieron…-

Se levanto de la silla y salió de la casa lo más rápido que podía. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué Naruto no la amaba si ella le había dado todo? Estaba dolida y furiosa, quería morir para encarar a su esposo y dejarle unas cosas en claro, poderle gritar, desahogarse. No era justo que aunque estuviera muerto le causara este tipo de dolor.

Llego al departamento que estaba en penumbras, signo de que Ino no estaba. Se fue directo a su habitación donde se recostó en la cama para empezar a llorar. Esa noche solo quería llorar y sentir lástima por sí misma, mañana ya podría ser fuerte, otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-Pensamientos- ¬¬

-"Flash Back"- ¬¬

Nota: Una disculpa. Tuve problemas para subir el capitulo ya que me marcaba error. Pero aquí esta. Muchas gracias por leer.

Se encontraba en su habitación viendo el techo, se había pasado la mayoría de la mañana pensando en que tenía que hacer ahora. Ahora que sabía que su esposo nunca llego a sentir amor por ella, su promesa perdía sentido por lo que ya ni siquiera estaba segura si quería seguir con eso.

Se quito la media ala de su oreja y la guardo en el fondo de uno de sus cajones. Tomo una de las fotografías donde estaba su hijo, ella y Naruto. La saco del marco para cortar la parte donde salía el rubio. Ahora su familia era su hijo, ya solo lloraría por él.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- se pregunto a sí misma.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto Ino desde detrás de la puerta- ¿no fuiste a trabajar?-

-Es sábado- le dijo sin ganas.

Escucho a la rubia reír por su error.

-¿No saldrás de tu cueva?-

-Hoy no-

Escucho como las pisadas de Ino se alejaban dejando de distraerla. Pero su paz no duro mucho ya que el tono de llamada de su celular no se lo permitió.

-Hola- saludo sin ganas cuando contesto.

-Hola, Sakura. Te escuchas extraña, ¿todo bien?-

-Oh, Sai. ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?-

-Son las 11 de la mañana- le dijo riendo.

-Bueno, como sea- contesto quitándole importancia mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, Itachi me dijo que si…-

-Sakurita, la más linda flor de todos los cerezos, ¿sigues tan rosa como los retoños de una flor?-

-¿Itachi?- pregunto dudosa al escuchar otra voz por la bocina.

-El mismo pero más guapo, ¿te gusta mi voz sexy?-

La pelirosa aguanto una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me están llamando?-

-Directo al grano, ¿no?- le respondió con burla, se lo imagino sonriendo con el teléfono en la oreja- veras, yo quisiera que mi hermano se disculpara contigo…

-No- se apresuro a decir, porque sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Pero sé que tú me vas a decir que no- siguió sin interrumpirse- por eso quiero ayudarte a cambiar de opinión. La verdad que ahora se comporta mejor, cuando tú te fuiste… estaba hecho… ¿cómo decirlo de buena manera?… un imbécil. No encontré forma de decirlo bien-

-El ya era un imbécil, Itachi- le dijo molesta, aunque no estaba segura si era porque realmente sentía molestia hacia el pelinegro o se confundía por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Deja que te cuente…-

La pelirosa suspiro ya que sabía que no podía detenerlo de contarle su larga historia.

**Flash back**

**Cuando te fuiste, la verdad quedo hecho un energúmeno. Estábamos un día en el parque, paseando para ver si se le quitaba ese humor de perro que se traía.**

**-No necesito esto, Itachi. Es una pérdida de tiempo- me decía cada tres pasos que dábamos.**

**-Sasuke, tienes que salir de vez en cuando- le decía yo tratando de convencerlo. **

**Él ya no me dijo nada, solo gruñía cada vez que veía una pareja pasar agarrados de la mano y entonces, perdió el control. Se acerco a una pareja que estaban caminando agarrados de la mano para gritarles. **

**-¡El amor no existe!- les gritaba- ¡no les durara mucho hasta que se separen! ¡Mejor sepárense de una vez y se ahorran el tiempo!-**

**Traté de calmarlo ya que la pareja se estaba enojando por los gritos de mi hermano, además de que más gente lo estaba viendo. Se alejo de esa pareja y se fue hacia otra para seguir gritando tonterías en pocas palabras hacia un espectáculo, incluso derribo a una pareja que paseaba en patines tranquilamente. Comprendía que él se encontraba dolido pero estaba fuera de control. La ira es una enfermedad cuando no se sabe controlar y debe ser tratada sobre todo si haces daño a otras personas. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. **

**Así que lo deje que siguiera gritándole a todas las parejas por el parque hasta que se hartara o que alguien llamara a la policía. Desgraciadamente paso lo segundo. Se lo llevo la policía a la fuerza. **

**Obviamente todo era parte de mi plan. Sabía que si yo le decía que fuera a un psicólogo solo perdería el tiempo o quizás un diente, no estaba seguro dependía de su humor. Por lo tanto necesitaba algo que lo obligará a ir y que mejor que una orden judicial. **

**El juez lo obligo a ir a una terapia para controlar su ira, si no se presentaba tendría que pasar un tiempo en prisión. Desgraciadamente, él prefería ir a prisión, así que opte por el plan B, darle en el orgullo. Tú sabes que Sai está asistiendo a terapia por lo que pasó con tu amiga y le va muy bien. Y, quizás esto también ya lo sabes, pero mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy infantil a veces.**

**-Hermanito, ya viste a Sai le va muy bien en su terapia- le empecé a decir una día cualquiera en el restaurante- Que lastima que tu prefieras ir a la cárcel antes de ir un tiempo a terapia. Sai es muy inteligente, quizás sea por eso-**

**No tengo que describirte la cara que puso cuando le dije eso, con decirte que no me hablo en todo el día. Pero logre lo que quería, al siguiente día me anuncio que iría a terapia porque no quería dejarnos solos en el restaurante. Me lo explico con lujo de detalles pero no le puse atención.**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y por eso te puedo garantizar que este mes esta mejor- le dijo cuanto término su historia- le va bien en la terapia y hasta el momento no ha tenido ningún problema de ira-

-Itachi- empezó a decirle lentamente- ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Por qué a pesar de que sé que mi hermano puede ser un imbécil o un idiota o lo que tú quieras, realmente quería algo contigo, pero tú eras tan importante para él que le asustaba que lo dejaras- contesto suspirando- te hizo daño, lo sé. Quizás tú no quieras algo con él pero al menos podrías darle una oportunidad de disculparse contigo-

La pelirosa se quedo callada durante un momento mientras pensaba sobre esa posibilidad. En este momento no estaba segura que debía hacer, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, aun se encontraba dolida por todo lo que había pasado allá.

-Dile que me llame- le respondió después de un momento- puedo escucharlo-

Después de eso colgó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El pelinegro mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la respuesta de la pelirosa. Levanto el puño y después lo dejo caer hacia atrás articulando "Yes" con los labios en señal victoria antes de regresarle el teléfono a Sai.

-¿Te dijo que si?-

-¡Sí! ¡Me dijo que si!-

El otro pelinegro sonrió sin agregar nada más.

-Tengo que decírselo a Sasuke- salió corriendo de la cocina para acercarse a su hermano menor tratando de disimular su euforia- Hola, hermanito-

-Hm- le contesto este sin levanta la mirada de la computadora.

-¿No te gustaría saber cómo está Sakura?-

-No-

-Bueno, te tengo una buena noticia ella me ha dicho… ¡¿Qué?!- se interrumpió al comprender las palabras de su hermano- ¿Por qué no?-

El menor dejo de ver la computadora para dirigir su mirada a Itachi.

-Porque no quiero molestarla- le dijo con su cara inexpresiva- ya le hice mucho daño es mejor dejarla en paz- después volvió a su trabajo en la computadora.

Lo había visto deprimido todo este mes, lo había encontrado mirando la fotografía del curriculum de la pelirosa en varias ocasiones, tocándola como si fuera de cristal. Hoy por fin que había logrado que la pelirosa quisiera hablar con él, ya no quería saber nada de ella.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro?- volvió a insistir- hable con ella y me dijo que la llamaras-

El pelinegro menor lo vio de reojo con el seño fruncido.

-Ella… ¿ella te dijo eso?- pregunto dudoso.

Itachi asintió sin comprender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano menor. Le deslizo un pedazo de papel.

-Es el numero de ella- le dijo dándole unos golpecitos al papel- al menos lo correcto sería que te disculparas, ¿no crees?-

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba frente al televisor viendo la película de "Titanic" no había nada más que hacer y no quería salir del departamento por qué no tenía ganas de andar deprimida también por la ciudad, así que tomo la decisión de mantener su depresión en casa.

Apago el televisor cuando se canso de verla, Ino se había ido al trabajo no sin antes preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero no quería arruinar el buen humor de su amiga por lo que le dijo que sí. Fue al fregadero para dejar la taza de café con la que estaba viendo la película y después se fue a su habitación. Se había quedado en pijama todo el día.

Se dejo caer en la cama, acomodándose en las sabanas dispuesta a dormir un poco. Deseando por primera vez tener un sueño erótico con Sasuke antes que una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho ese sonido tan familiar, pero no podía reconocerlo por lo que se incorporo en la cama tallándose los ojos y vio el reloj eran las dos de la mañana con dos minutos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ese sonido era su celular, está recibiendo una llamada.

-¿Hola?- dijo al contestar, al principio no escucho nada claro- ¿hola?-

-¿Sakura?-

Al reconocer la voz se despertó completamente.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué me llamas?-

-Le dijiste a Itachi que podía llamarte-

-Sí, pero no a las dos de la mañana- contesto rodando los ojos.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado.

-No me di cuenta que era tan tarde. No me decidía si llamarte o no-

-¿Has estado bien?- pregunto la pelirosa después de una breve pausa.

-Sí, eso creo. Bueno… quería…-

La pelirosa aguardo mientras escuchaba con el balbuceaba, escucho una amortiguada maldición por que el pelinegro había puesto su mano en la bocina.

-Te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice- comenzó a decirle después de una largo suspiro- realmente no sabía qué hacer… quería que estuvieras conmigo pero nunca he sido bueno en esas cosas, ¿sabes?-

-No sé, ¿Qué cosas?- respondió ella sonriendo, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Ya sabes ESAS cosas- trato de explicarse el pelinegro.

-No, de verdad no se dé que hablas- dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

-Esas cosas del amor, de bajarte las estrellas y todo eso-

-Que cursi eres Sasuke- le dijo riendo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-Solo un poco-

-Supongo que lo merezco- se lo imagino sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que le encantaba- entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos?-

-No lo creo- sentencio ella- tienes que hacer mucho más que pedirme una disculpa para que seamos amigos-

-Hm-

-Y mucho más que solo decir "hm" pero sobre todo no llamarme a las 2 de la mañana-

-Te llamare todos los días a la misma hora-

-Tú no quieres que seamos amigos, ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que no, ¿no hay más opciones?-

La pelirosa se puso roja hasta las orejas, sabia a lo que se refería pero se tranquilizo.

-Voy a colgar, Sasuke-

-Entonces, ¿te puedo llamar a otra hora?- pregunto un poco dudoso.

-No creo tener problema con eso… solo… solo no exageres- le propuso acostándose otra vez en la cama.

-Lo prometo- le aseguro susurrando- Buenas noches, Sakura-

Colgó la llamada y bostezó. Se acurruco otra vez en la cama sonriendo sin saber por qué.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Gracias por la espera.  


La pelirosa estaba disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba el vaivén encima de su amante. El pelinegro soltaba pequeños gruñidos que la excitaban más. Él tomo uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajear su pequeño pezón rosa, lo que hacía que ella pusiera más empeño en su trabajo.

Con un movimiento rápido cambio de lugar con la pelirosa mientras ella sentía como el miembro de Sasuke se hundía más en ella. Soltó un suspiro cargado de deseo, buscando su cara para besarlo con agresividad.

-Sakura…- escucho como susurraba él- Sakura…- volvió a escuchar pero ahora con más urgencia- ¡Sakura!- y todo esa escena se borro.

Abrió los ojos asustada al darse cuenta de que estaba dormida, la cara de cierto pelirrojo fue lo primero que vio.

-¡G-Gaara!- dijo sobresaltada, poniéndose de pie rápidamente haciendo que se golpeara las rodillas con la mesa donde estaba dormida- L-lo siento-

-¿Estás bien? Te quedaste dormida- le hizo saber su amigo mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

La pelirosa dio un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba, era el pub de Kankuro, se había quedado dormida en una de las mesas del lugar. ¡Se quedo dormida en su trabajo! Y lo que era peor estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Sasuke en un lugar público. Sintió que se ponía roja hasta las orejas, después nota que Gaara la estaba viendo. Si con la vergüenza se ponía roja de qué color se pondría con la humillación y la preocupación. ¿Habrá hablado dormida? Oh dios, ¿y si se dijo algo que no debía? A veces hablaba dormida, se lo había dicho Ino.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- fue lo único se salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

La pelirosa que estaba comenzando a caminar hacia él la detuvo de repente.

-¿P-Porque me dices eso?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-Lo escuche cuando me acerque a despertarte- comento él inocentemente- ¿es tu novio?-

-¡NO!- se apresuro a aclarar- E-Era un a-amigo- comenzó a jugar con sus manos al sentir la poderosa mirada aguamarina del pelirrojo- perdóname, Gaara, no volverá a pasar. No he dormido bien estas noches-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

-No estoy segura, supongo que estoy pensando en muchas tonterías- logro decir con una mirada melancólica.

-¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?- le pregunto dudoso mientras se colocaba un brazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

La pelirosa lo vio con ternura. Gaara era serio pero por que era muy tímido con todos, rara vez lo había visto de otra forma que no sea con su cara seria, excepto cuando Kankuro, su hermano, lo hacía reír.

-¿Tomar un café?- se cruzo de brazos y puso una de sus manos en su barbilla- ¿Un café?- pensó mientras hacia un puchero.

El pelirrojo parecía empezar a ponerse más nervioso y estaba casi seguro de que la pelirosa lo rechazaría hasta que la vio sonreír.

-Claro, vamos por un café-

El pelirrojo sonrió sorprendiéndose ante la afirmativa.

-M-Muy entonces vamos- la sujeto del brazo para comenzar a caminar a la salida robóticamente por los nervios.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunto sonriendo- ¿no vamos a trabajar?-

El pelirrojo se detuvo rápido.

-¿Crees que a Kankuro le moleste si salimos?-

-Yo creo que sí, es fin de semana, Gaara- le hizo saber la joven- podemos verlos mañana en la mañana-

-¿Y si te arrepientes?- susurro el pelirrojo viendo a otro lado.

-Claro que no, no hay prisa- le sonrió y después le dio una palmada en la espalda.

El pelirrojo asintió, retirándose para ir a terminar el acomodo de las mesas. Apenas estaba abriendo el pub por lo tanto no tenía tiempo, por lo menos no se había quedado dormida cuando ya estaba abierto. Sonrió por que con la salida por el café Gaara ya no le preguntaría por Sasuke.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella, desde que empezó a hablar por teléfono con el pelinegro tenía todas las noches los sueños y ahora, al parecer, también en sus jornadas de trabajo.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y poderse despertar bien.

-Hey, Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes la cara roja?- pregunto Ino cuando entro al baño.

-¡¿Enserio?!- le pregunto alarmada.

-Solo estoy bromeado- le dijo sonriendo- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- la sujeto de los hombros y la sentó- ¿no me digas que con Gaara?-

-NO… no… bueno, si… pero nada malo… me invito a tomar un café y yo acepte- le dijo todo tan rápido que no estaba segura que la rubia la hubiera escuchado.

-Oh que buen, Sakura, me alegra que salgan con alguien-

La pelirosa suspiro mientras la rubia soltaba una carcajada.

-A todo esto, Ino, te he visto muy feliz últimamente, ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que conocí a alguien- le comento sonriendo bobamente, entonces sonó su teléfono y se apresuro a contestar el mensaje.

La pelirosa le codeo la costillas con cara picara.

-Bueno, quizás los conozcas, es el chico que trabajaba contigo en Konoha… es Sai-le dijo sonriendo- pero no le he dicho donde estamos ni nada de eso- se apresuro a agregar.

-No te preocupes, también yo hablo con Sai de vez en cuando y sé que él no le ha dicho nada a Sasuke-

Se sintió feliz por Ino, sabía que Sai quería algo enserio con ella y por lo visto estaba empezando a conocerla aunque sea por facebook. Poco a poco le había dicho él.

-Hablando de Sasuke…-

-Chicas- llamo Kankuro desde la puerta del vestidor- las necesito atendiendo mesas, ya llegaron varios clientes que necesitan alcohol-

Ambas chicas se levantaron corriendo para comenzar su turno, ya en otro momento hablaría con Ino al respecto de que ahora mantenía buena comunicación con Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Shut up and dance with me… this woman is my destiny… she said ooh-ooh-ooh shut up and dance with me-

-Vaya, hermanito, estas muy feliz- le comento Itachi cuando lo vio cantar antes de que abrieran el restaurante- lo que me recuerda, acabo de hablar con un amigo de la escuela y me invito a pasar unas vacaciones con él, deberíamos ir-

-Itachi, sabes que no podemos dejar el restaurante-

-Solo son iremos una semana o dos- le comento agitando una mano- no es tanto tiempo-

Sasuke solo lo ignoro.

-¿A dónde te invitaron?- pregunto Sai mientras salía de la cocina- a mí también me gustarían unas vacaciones, hace mucho que no tengo unas-

-¿Verdad que si?- coincidió emocionado- pensé que mi hermanito estaría de mejor humor después de hablar más con la rosita pero por lo visto no es suficiente-

-Cállate, Itachi-

El mayor se fue del restaurante indignado por la poca cooperación por parte de su hermano dejando a Sai confundido.

-Sabes, hace más de un año que no nos das vacaciones- empezó a decir Sai mientras sonreía- eso es ilegal, solo quería que estuvieras informado- después desapareció en la cocina.

Sasuke dejo caer la las monedas a la caja registradora mientras un aire negra salía de su cuerpo. Estaba molesta. Porque el idiota de Sai tenía la maldita razón.

-Estúpido, rarito…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué café prefieres?-

-Prefiero algo dulce, como un moca blanco o un chocolate caliente-

-Bueno, se escucha bien pero me refería al lugar- le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo apenado.

La pelirosa se sonrojo ante su equivocación. Habían quedado de salir al día siguiente por un café en la hora de comida de su trabajo en la escuela, no tenía muchas ganas de salir ya que no se encontraba de buen humor, aunque quería pensar que la razón no era porque Sasuke no le había hablado esa noche. Pero cuando vio que Gaara había ido por ella no pudo decirle que no ni inventarle una excusa.

-¿Te parece si entramos a este?-

Volteo a ver el lugar que era una pequeña cafetería intima que estaba cerca de la escuela de Chiyo, era tipo francés, con flores en las ventanas y un toldo en la puerta de color negro.

-Me parece bien-

Cruzaron la calle para entrar al lugar, los acomodaron en uno de las mesas que daba a la ventana y pidieron sus cafés junto con un postre para compartir.

-Supongo que ser mesera en el pub es un hobbie- intento hacer platica el pelirrojo.

-Me gusta ayudar a Kankuro, tu hermano me cae muy bien pero una fuente de ingreso extra no está mal- contesto mientras el hombre se sonrojaba ante su miraba verde, era muy lindo- ¿tu estas estudiando algo?-

-Estudio administración de empresas- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa- los números se me dan muy bien-

La mesera los interrumpió al traerles sus cafés y el postre que habían pedido. Después se retiro sonriendo.

-Vaya, debe ser interesante, pero algo me imaginaba cuando veía a Kankuro siempre pedirte ayuda para que te hagas cargo de la caja-

-mi hermano es pésimo con las cuentas, siempre terminaba haciendo algo mal y estuvo a punto de cerrar si no fuera porque ayuda con la administración-

-Eres sorprendente, Gaara-

El pelirrojo se ruborizo y bajo un poco la mirada.

-Tú también, tener dos trabajos no es sencillo, ¿piensas seguir estudiando?-

La pelirosa suspiro y dirigió su vista a la ventana, eso le hacía abrir la herida de Naruto.

-Sí, quiero estudiar algo pero estoy muy indecisa, supongo que tomare este año para ahorrar y acomodar mis ideas-

-Eso es bueno, es mejor estar seguro antes de que cometas un error-

La pelirosa lo vio de reojo pero no comento mas se limito a tomar su café. Platicaron de más cosas si importancia mientras comían su postre, entonces Sakura vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que en 5 minutos tenía que regresar a su trabajo. Se disculpo con Gaara y este le dijo que con gusto la acompañaría hasta la puerta de la escuela.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Gaara-

-Para mí fue un placer- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa- te veo después-

Ella asintió y entro en el edificio.

-Así que mi no me das una cinta pero a él sí-

La pelirosa dio un salto cuando escucho esa voz al entrar a la oficina donde ayudaba a Chiyo.

-Sasori, me asustaste- le dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

-Tu conciencia debe de ser negra- comento el dando vueltas en la silla- ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? Yo soy pelirrojo también-

La pelirosa soltó una carcajada ante lo absurdo que era eso.

-Es un amigo…- pero se interrumpió- No tengo que darte explicaciones-

Sasori sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Anda cuéntame, quiero saber- trato de convencerla- ¿quieres que me ponga lentes de contacto azules para que salgas conmigo?-

-Obvio no- contesto ella sonriendo- si no que… él es muy tímido y le costó mucho pedirme una cita-

El hombre la vio sorprendido dibujando una perfecta o con su boca.

-Lo siento, yo no soy tímido, si me gustas te lo digo y ya-

-Algún día encontrara a una mujer con la que te sientas nervioso-

-Si eso pasa- le dijo mientras colocaba sus pies encima de la mesa- lloverá sangre-

-¡Baja tus pies de allí, muchacho tonto!- la abuela le dio un golpe con unos papeles en la cabeza.

-¡Abuela Chiyo!- se quejo bajando los pies de la mesa.

-Sakura, acompáñame a mi oficina-

La pelirosa que ya estaba acomodando papeles se levanto y la siguió.

-¿Ya has hablado con Tsunade?-

-No, aun no- contesto la pelirosa con pena- pero tome la decisión de no estudiar esta carrera-

-Sakura- susurro la mujer sorprendida- ¿Por qué tú repentino cambio?-

-Ya no tengo motivos que me impulsen a seguir- se explico sonriendo- creo que intentare con otra carrera-

-¿Ya has decidido cuál?-

-Siempre me ha gustado la medicina e incluso antes pensaba en ser médico-

La anciana la vio con calma y se acerco a ella.

-Serás una excelente medico, Sakura- le palmeo los hombros- pero llama a Tsunade antes de que se moleste-

La joven asintió y se retiro de la oficina para darse cuenta que Sasori ya no estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El pelirrojo caminaba hasta la estación del tren con calma. Había invitado a uno de sus amigos de la escuela a pasar sus vacaciones con él. Se le estaba haciendo tarde pero sabía que si corría se despeinaría además la charla que tuvo con la sexy pelirosa fue emocionante, ya que esas piernas bien formadas eran dignas de admirarse.

Al otro lado pudo distinguir una cabellera negra caminando impaciente, sonrió de lado.

-¡Itachi!- grito sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Idiota, nos tienes esperando aquí desde hace una hora- le regaño molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-¿A quiénes?- le pregunto extrañado.

Fue en ese momento que noto a los otros dos pelinegros, uno con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y el otro muy malhumorado.

-Hola- saludaron los dos cada quien con ánimo diferente.

-No sabía que vendrían mas, estaremos un poco apretados en mi departamento pero sobrevivirán, supongo- le comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres tomaron sus maletas para seguir al pelirrojo. Sasuke y Sai discutieron un poco en el camino pero en el transcurso al departamento no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron.

-Bienvenidos a mi departamento de soltero-

Era un departamento bien ubicado en el tercer piso. Tenía unos ventanales que daban una visto hermosa de la ciudad. La sala era muy grande, con un enorme sillón en forma de U, en medio tenía una mesa de madera y debajo de esta una alfombra de distintos colores café y frente a estos una enorme pantalla de plasma. Al lado se podía ver la cocina que era espaciosa, aun lado estaba el cuarto de lavado.

-Veo que aun te siguen gustando esas cosas- le dijo Itachi mientras apuntaba a las mascaras de todo tipo colgadas en la pared que estaba frente a los ventanales de color rojo brillante que hacia resaltar a un mas a los adornos.

-Aun las colecciono- asintió Sasori con una sonrisa- por ese pasillo están las habitaciones la del lado derecho es la mía y la del izquierdo la de invitados-

Itachi se tapo los ojos y paso corriendo por donde estaban las mascaras, ya cuando se sintió a salvo se quito la mano de los ojos para después dirigirse a la habitación de invitados. Sasuke y Sai se quedaron parados en el umbral junto con Sasori.

-¿Cabemos los tres en la habitación?-

-Creo que tengo unas colchonetas en mi armario. Iré a llevárselas-

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron un minuto parados antes de dirigirse a la habitación de invitados. Cuando entraron vieron que Itachi ya estaba acostado en la única cama de la habitación. La enorme habitación era de color azul marino con círculos negros, la alfombra de color arena, la cama era blanca con las almohadas negras, a un lado tenía una mesa de noche también negra sin nada encima y en la esquina había un sillón blanco. También en la puerta, donde pensaron, sería el baño estaba un espejo de tamaño completo, aun lado estaban dos puertas corredizas que eran el closet.

Sasori entro con las dos colchonetas en sus manos, Sai rápidamente se acerco a ayudarle.

-Una habitación muy bonita, pero como que le falta un toque femenino- comento Itachi sonriendo.

-Puedes decorarla como quieras- le contesto guiñándole el ojo.

El pelinegro mayor soltó una carcajada.

-¿Dime que vamos a salir esta noche?-

-¿No quieren descansar por el largo viaje de hoy?-

-¿Nos ves con cara de descansar?- le contesto apuntando su cara de la de los otros dos pelinegros- somos tres sementales con ganas de acción-

-Está bien, está bien. No se diga más-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las 9 de la noche de un viernes, la pelirosa estaba preparando su cena, Ino se había ido hace unas horas, cuando escucho el timbre de su celular. Tomo el aparato de su bolsillo trasero para ver quien la llamaba tan tarde, por un momento pensó que era Sasuke.

-¿Kankuro?-

-Sakura- escucho el sonido de la música y las risas de algunas personas, la llamaba desde el pub- por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Necesito que vengas-

La pelirosa suspiro, lista para decirle que no.

-Te pague el doble. ¡No! El triple si vienes-

Considero la propuesta del hombre, después de todo era dinero que le caería muy bien, además Kankuro solo le hablaba cuando eran muy necesaria su presencia.

-Voy para allá- le dijo y colgó.

Se cambio rápido con el uniforme, que en sí era un short negro y una camisa verde, junto con unos botines de tacón negros. Salió corriendo del departamento para tomar un taxi, que la llevara lo más pronto posible al Pub.

Al llegar entendió por que Kankuro la había llamado. Había una fila enorme para entrar al Pub sin hablar de que adentro estaba abarrotado. Se acerco a la entrada sin importar la mirada de los clientes.

-Baki, pero que noche- le dijo al hombre vestido de negro de seguridad que estaba en la puerta con un intercomunicador pegado en su oreja, era tan alto que ella le llegaba hasta la mitad de su pecho- hoy te ves más grande que de costumbre- la pelirosa le golpeo el pecho mientras sonreía, el hombre le sonrió pero en cuanto desapareció de la puerta volvió a su cara de pocos amigos.

Entro a los vestidores para colocarse el mandil e inmediatamente unos brazos la levantaron del piso.

-Muchas gracias por venir- le dijo Kankuro abrazándola. La joven se encogió en el abrazo mientras sujetaba los brazos del hombre- niña, no pesas nada, deberías comer más-

-Gracias, pero ya bájame para poder empezar a trabajar-

El castaño la bajo para después dejarla que se pusiera el mandil y saliera al pub para atender a los clientes. El lugar estaba a reventar, pudo ver a Ino que corría con una charola, mientras Matsuri se encargaba de los pedidos de una mesa mientras otro joven la llamaba con la mano, a lo lejos vio a Yukata que también ayudaba, a su manera, ya que era muy lenta con los pedidos.

Se acerco a Sari que estaba preparando las bebidas. Se había recogido el largo cabello castaño en un chongo alto pero de todas formas unos cabellos le caían en la frente. Su blusa de manga corta le daba un toque de chica ruda.

-Sari, hoy esta de locos- le comento la pelirosa mientras la castaña le tendía una libreta junto con un bolígrafo.

-Es mejor que ayudas en la sección de Yukata, ya sabes que ella apenas está empezando y no es muy rápida- le sugirió mientras preparaba una bebida.

La pelirosa se dirigió hacían la zona donde estaba la chica anotando un pedido. Cuando vio a la pelirosa se acerco corriendo.

-Eres mi salvación- le dijo abrazándola efusivamente- no logro entender que es una bebida con hielo y otra en las rocas-

-Ya, tranquila, me quedare con los de este lado y tú con el resto, si tienes dudas pregúntame-

La joven se acerco a una mesa muy concurrida mientras sacaba su libreta, lista para anotar pedido.

-Buenas noche, soy Sakura, un nueva mesera, ¿Se están divirtiendo hoy?-

-¿Sakura?-

Levanto la vista para dirigir su mirada a la voz que se le hacía conocida. Entonces se topo con los ojos negros de él.

-¿Sasuke?-


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Ya les había dicho que amo a Itachi. ¿Si? Bueno, no queria es estuvieras con el pendiente.

Se encontraba parada frente a la mesa donde estaban sentados Itachi, Sasuke, Sai y, extrañamente, Sasori. Estaban con Sasori, eso quería decir que no la estaba buscando ni nada, además también estaba Sai que le sonreía, en otro momento él le hubiera ayudado o le hubiera avisado si tenía problemas. Por un segundo las miradas se cruzaron entonces la pelirosa sacudió la cabeza y preparo su libreta, tenía que seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Se están divirtiendo hoy? ¿Quieren otra ronda?- les pregunto sonriendo como si no tuviera a los tres pelinegros que conocía muy bien enfrente de ella.

-Claro. Otra ronda, Sakura- grito Itachi que era el más ebrio de todos, mientras abrazaba a una chica por los hombros.

-¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?- la saludo Sai con un asentimiento. Él y Sasuke eran los únicos que no tenían chicas alrededor y estaban sentados un poco alejados de ellos.

-¿Conocen a Sakura?- pregunto Sasori mientras tenia sentada a una chica en su regazo- trabaja conmigo en la escuela. Está enamorada de mi en secreto- le guiño un ojo.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado, Sasori. Estas diciendo tonterías- tomo unos vasos y se alejo de la mesa para traer nuevas bebidas.

Sari le lleno la bandeja rápidamente para que ella se las llevara. Al regresar noto la mirada de Sasuke que le sonreía pero fue Sai quien hablo.

-¿Ino también trabaja aquí?-

-Sí, solo que ella está al otro lado- le contesto sonriendo.

-Te ves muy bien, Sakura- esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablaba- me gusta cómo se te ve ese short- levanto su bebida hacia ella.

La pelirosa se ruborizo y puso la bandeja sobre su pecho. Asintió y se retiro de allí para seguir trabajando. Normalmente hubiera esperado que el Uchiha menor la siguiera a todos lados o la secuestrara pero no fue así, la dejo hacer su trabajo sin problemas. La noche fue larga y cansada, apenas había podido saludar a Ino que vio que cargaba una charola con bebidas con una mano y en la otra traía comida. Regreso varias veces a la mesa donde estaban los pelinegros trayéndoles más bebidas.

-¡Sakura!- le llamo Itachi.

La pelirosa lo vio de reojo mientras estaba dejando bebidas en otra mesa, este agito la mano para llamar su atención. La joven asintió y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi?- le dijo sonriendo, poniendo una mano en la cadera y con la otra sacaba su libreta.

-No has traído los shots especiales que pedimos- le comento riendo.

Ella lo miro confundida y reviso su libreta donde no tenia anotado nada.

-Itachi, aun no los hemos pedido- corrigió a su hermano, Sasuke.

-Lo siento, Itachi. Aun soy incapaz de predecir el futuro- comento riendo entre dientes- ¿Qué shots serán?-

-Tráenos esos shots arcoíris que te vi llevando a la otra mesa- le dijo Sasori- y después podrías venia a sentarte un rato para disfrutar de tu compañía- dijo palmeando sus piernas.

Sasuke volteo a verlo asesinamente por semejante osadía, aunque si se sentaba junto a él no tendría ningún problema.

-Claro- contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa y mirada altanera- Baki podría sentarse contigo y hablar contigo sobre las reglas-

-¿Baki?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo- ¿Quién es ella?-

La pelirosa saludo a alguien detrás de ellos y en menos de un segundo, un hombre enorme estaba parado delante de ellos.

-Él es Baki-

Sasori le sonrió nervioso mientras Sasuke y Sai soltaban una carcajada. Su pelirosa era sorprendente.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto el fortachón.

-¿Sasori?- pregunto ella con fingida inocencia.

-No, ninguno- respondió este con tranquilidad.

-Sin faltas de respeto a las meseras o te sacare- sentencio con mirada asesina para después retirarse.

La pelirosa sonrió para después retirarse con sus bebidas. Había bajado un poco la gente que pedía bebidas por que se estaba volviendo tarde pero la pista de baile estaba llena de jovenes disfrutando la música. Paso enfrente de la caja donde vio a Gaara haciendo cuentas, este volteo a verla y ella le sonrió, para seguir caminando a dejar los shots. Noto que Sai no estaba sentado ya con ellos.

-Sus shots, chicos- anuncio dejándolos en la mesa- ¿quieren algo de comer?-

-No estaría mal- menciono el Uchiha menor coqueto. Ella le sonrió divertida.

Fue entonces cuando escucho unos vasos romperse. Dirigió su vista hacia atrás donde se había producido el sonido y vio a Yukata levantar los vidrios rotos.

-Oh, no- corrió hacia la joven para ayudarle- ¿te lastimaste?-

-Estoy bien pero…- la joven estaba a punto de llorar- es la segunda vez en la noche. Kankuro me va a despedir, Sakura. No me puedo quedar sin trabajo, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto la voz de Kankuro- Yukata, ¿qué hiciste?-

-Yo…- la joven estaba a punto en romper en llanto.

-Fui yo, Kankuro- le dijo la pelirosa- golpee la bandeja de Yukata. Fue un accidente. Lo lamento-

-¿Tu?- pregunto el castaño sin poder creerlo- pero si a ti nunca te ha pasado eso-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, limpien todo y regresen a trabajar- ordeno el hombre mientras se retiraba de allí.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakura!- agradeció mientras la abrazaba.

-Yukata, tienes que practicar con las charolas- le aconsejo la pelirosa- no siempre voy a mentir por ti-

La joven asintió solemne mientras terminaba de limpiar el suelo. La pelirosa regreso con la mesa de los pelinegros.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Claro- contesto ella colocándose un mecho detrás de la oreja- ¿van a pedir algo más?-

-¡Otros shots!- grito Itachi mientras bailaba con una rubia igual de ebria que él.

-¡A la orden!- contesto divertida ante la escena.

La vio irse por las bebidas pero no desaprovecho para verle las piernas, nunca pensó encontrársela allí y estaba agradecido de haber aceptado las vacaciones con Itachi. Se termino el trago de colores de sabor amargo pero con eso sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas. Tenía ganas de acercarse a ella y besarla pero no lo arruinaría, no esta vez. Sakura era una joven hermosa por dentro y por fuera, la vio ayudar a esa joven, además atendía a todos con amabilidad sin aceptar faltas de respeto. Lo que agradeció internamente por qué no hubiera soportado que alguien se propasara con su pelirosa.

-Listo, chicos. Aquí están sus bebidas- le dijo en cuanto regreso con su charola. Itachi tomo el vasito para bebérselo de un trago, tomo de la mano a Sakura y la hizo girar agradeciéndole, la joven solo soltó una risa, entonces sus ojos se encontraron y ella le guiño el ojo para después dirigirse a otra mesa, dejando a Itachi bailando con la rubia.

A lo lejos vio a Sai, hablando con una rubia con coleta alta que reía mientras lo empujaba suavemente en el pecho. Su amigo de piel clara sonreía embobado con la rubia, lo mismo que le sucedía a él con cierta pelirosa.

El Pub esta casi vacío a excepción de ellos y otras dos mesas. Pero ya estaban poniendo música tranquila y la pelirosa regreso con la cuenta. Ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana.

-Bueno, chicos, no se tienen que ir a sus casas pero si deben retirarse del Pub- les comento sonriendo.

Le dejaron una fago de billetes junto con una buena propina para la pelirosa.

Entonces todo sucedió en cama lenta cuando Sasuke pasó por un lado de ella y le sujeto una mano mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, la pelirosa cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Después él se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y ella suspiro al verlo marchar. Su mano quemaba, el solo contacto de él quemaba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si él la tocaba solo quería que no se detuviera.

-¿Sakura?-

La pelirosa salió de su ensoñación al escuchar que la llamaban, sus ojos se posaron en los azules de Ino.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-Sasuke estuvo aquí- susurro la pelirosa, entonces lo proceso. Sasuke estuvo aquí. Aquí. En esta ciudad y no la había obligado a nada, incluso se había ido sin problemas- y ya se fue-

-¿Ya se fue?- le pregunto la rubia a lo que la pelirosa asintió- ¿y no te dijo nada?-

-Hablamos de nada- comento confundida- de hecho, no intercambiamos muchas palabras, tampoco me acoso ni me agredió. Se porto muy bien, diría yo-

-Es extraño, ¿verdad?- concordó la rubia- pero eso es bueno, al menos ya nos quitamos un peso de encima. Pero tengo algo que decirle- se colgó del brazo de la pelirosa mientras sonreía- Sai me invito a salir mañana en la tarde, tienes que ayudarme-

La pelirosa soltó una ligera carcajada mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te ayudo?-

-Ayúdame a elegir que ponerme-

-¡Chicas, a limpiar!- le grito Kankuro desde la barra con Gaara.

-¡A sus órdenes, capitán!- las dos hicieron un saludo militar y después soltaron unas carcajadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Uchiha menor estaba ayudando a caminar a su hermano hacia el auto de Sasori, mientras Sai intentaba quitarle las llaves a Sasori. La rubia que estaba con Itachi no se despegaba de él por lo que Sasuke tuvo que poner su mirada asesina para que la mujer saliera corriendo al lado contrario.

-¿Para qué quieres llevar putas al departamento?-

-No…- le contesto arrastrando las palabras mientras negaba con un dedo- ellas llegan solas-

Sasuke sonrió antes de meterlo en el asiento trasero del auto, Sai hizo lo mismo con Sasori. Ambos hombres se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos.

-Sasuke- llamo el pelinegro mientras conducía, el otro le prestó su atención- invite a Ino a salir mañana-

-¿Ósea hoy?-

-Bueno, si hoy en la tarde-

-Bien por ti. Pero estoy pensando seriamente que quieres algo de mí-

-Estas pensando bien, ayúdame con la cita-

-No, quiero dormir todo el día- le rechazo el hombre mientras bostezaba, aunque en el fondo sabia que le llamaría a la pelirosa para saber si quería salir.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento. Bajaron a los dos bultos que tenían atrás (Itachi y Sasori) mientras hablaban entre sueños.

-Itachi, a todas esas mujeres les gusto- le decía el pelirrojo desde la espalda Sai.

-Claro que no, a nadie le gustas- le contesto mientras Sasuke lo sujetaba por los hombros.

-¡Claro que sí!- tomo al otro y le jalo los cabellos.

-¡Sasori, idiota!- el otro intento golpearlo.

Sai y Sasuke no podían entender cómo se estaban peleando por una tontería pero estaban tan ebrios que ni ellos se entendían. Así que tuvieron que detenerlos y subirlos por separado para no despertar a los vecinos.

Cuando por fin los acomodaron cada quien en su cuarto suspiraron cansados mientras se dirigían a hacer lo mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La pelirosa y la rubia llegaron al departamento que compartían casi a las cinco de la mañana. Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación prometiéndose verse en cuanto despertaran para hablar sobre la cita de la rubia con Sai.

Se coloco el pijama que era un vestido rosa deslavado un poco roto de la cadera, se recostó lista para dormir cuando escucho el sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada.

-¿Hola?- contesto sin ver la pantalla.

-¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?-

-Si, Sasuke. Llegue bien, gracias por preocuparte- le dijo medio dormida.

-Estaba pensando…- le empezó a decir nervioso- que si no tienes nada que hacer mañana podríamos salir por un helado o algo así-

La pelirosa soltó una melodiosa risa.

-Sai e Ino saldrán en una cita, no me lo tomes a mal pero no estoy segura de salir sola contigo, podríamos ir con ellos-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- respondió suspirando, sabía que no iba a ser fácil- quiero que entiendas que lo que paso hoy fue una coincidencia. Nunca pensé que vivieras aquí. Vinimos de vacaciones, Sasori es amigo de la escuela de Itachi…-

-Lo comprendí inmediatamente- le interrumpió- si hubiera estado buscándome hubieran pasado… cosas diferentes- se estremeció al recordar, empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, que dudo en si debía salir con el pelinegro.

-Eso no se volverá a repetir. De verdad, lo lamento. No era yo… quiero que conozcas al verdadero yo-

-Solo no exageres- le contesto bostezando- hasta en la tarde, Sasuke-

-Hasta en la tarde- y colgó- Sai- llamo al otro que estaba acostado en la otra colchoneta.

-Mm- contesto medio dormido.

-Te ayudare con lo de tu cita-


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**:

Despertó sintiéndose extraña, estaba cansada y le dolía una rodilla. Diablos, se había golpeado con una de las mesas del pub y ahora tenía un horrible hematoma morado. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. El agua caliente relajaría sus músculos cansados, pensó que esta tarde estaría todo el día descansando en casa cuando recordó algo.

-¡Hoy tengo una cita con Sai!- grito saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla que apenas le cubría el cuerpo- ¡Sakura!- entro en la habitación de la pelirosa despertándola sobresaltada- ¡Sakura!- le quito la sabana y se arrojo hacia ella- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué me voy a poner? Tengo un horrible mi pierna esta morada, no puedo usar falda. Me veré horrible-

-Espera… ¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirosa tallándose los ojos- tranquila, Ino-

Se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina con la rubia pisándole los talones.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, frentuda-

-Si lo entiendo, además te voy acompañar- la rubia pego un grito mientras la abrazaba agradeciéndole- Sasuke también nos acompañara-

-Espera… ¿Qué?- imito sorprendida.

-Deberías vestirte o algo, Ino- le sugirió mientras mordía una manzana recargada en la barra de la cocina.

-No, hasta que me digas, ¿Por qué diablos Sasuke nos va a acompañar?- le dijo colocándose una mano en la cadera.

-Ayer me llamo para saber si había llegado bien, conversamos un poco y al final me invito a salir. No estoy segura de salir sola con él, así que le sugerí que deberíamos ir con ustedes, ¿crees que hice mal?-

-Claro que no, está bien. Si no te sientes segura es mejor así, además me dará apoyo moral- le quito la manzana a la pelirosa para salir corriendo a su habitación- ¡Lo que no se es lo que hare con mi pierna morada!-

La pelirosa se preparó un sándwich de jamón para después dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia.

-Quiero ver tu pierna morada- anuncio recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Ino ya se encontraba vestida con un camisón morado cuando le enseño un pequeño círculo morado arriba de la rodilla.

-Ino, es más pequeño que tu nariz, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que tienes allí-

Arrojo algunas prendas en la cama mientras escuchaba a la pelirosa. Se acerco a ella y le quito su sándwich.

-Hay, Ino…- se quejo al ver su comida en la boca de su compañera.

-¡Sakura, por favor, estoy de los nervios!- defendió la rubia.

Salió del cuarto de Ino para irse a la cocina y comer su desayuno sin que la rubia le metiera mano. Se había preparado otro sándwich cuando recibió un mensaje de Sasuke.

-Hola. Nos vemos a las 5, ¿Dónde pasamos por ustedes?- leyó en el mensaje.

Escribió un mensaje rápido donde le decía que mejor se encontraran en algún lugar. Casi de inmediato recibió otro mensaje con la dirección. Le pareció curioso que el pelinegro no hubiese insistido en venir por ellas pero le pareció más adecuado que no conocieran su dirección, ni si quiera Sasori sabia donde vivía.

-¡Ino, Sasuke me mando un mensaje, nos ven a las 5!- le grito desde la cocina

-¡A las 5! ¡Pero si falta una hora para eso!- después se escucho el sonido de algo caerse y un portazo.

Sakura camino hacia su cuarto con calma, preparo su ropa, se ducho y se cambio. Esta vestida con una minifalda negra ajustada al cuerpo, una blusa de tirantes roja, una chaqueta gris y unos botines negros. Desde su cuarto escuchaba las constantes maldiciones de la rubia, negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar.

-Ino, ¿todo bien?- pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

Encontró a la rubia solo con unos jeans que le llegaban a los tobillos.

-Sakura, ¿esta blusa o esta?-

-Usa la que sea, cualquiera se te ve bien-

-No quiero estar bien- le dijo indignada- ¡Quiero estar perfecta!-

-Tenemos que estar allá en media hora y, sinceramente, Sai ya te ve perfecta- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia la volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Tu… tu sabes algo que yo no, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?... no, como crees… no sé nada… no se dé que hablas. Ya me voy. No diré nada- contesto nerviosa mientras salía de allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los pelinegros llevaban esperando diez minutos a las chicas pero aun no se presentaban, se estaba impacientando por lo que se decidieron por llamarlas cuando vieron unos cabellos rosas correr hacia ellos.

-¡Sasuke, Sai!- grito la chica mientras corría hacia ellos agitando su mano.

Para Sasuke era como si corriera en cámara lenta, sus piernas se veían hermosas pero sus cabellos que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia era lo mejor.

-Se ve hermosa- murmuro el pelinegro mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde está Ino?- pregunto confundido Sai.

La pelirosa dirigió su vista atrás.

-¡Hay dios! ¡Si venía detrás de mí!- les comunico preocupada- Hola, por cierto-

Ambos la saludaron igual. Unos minutos después llego Ino corriendo, con los mismos jeans una blusa morada de mangas caídas y unos zapatitos negros.

-Sakura, me dejaste en la calle- le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Pensé que venias detrás de mí. Perdón- se acerco a la rubia y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Sai se acerco a Ino para besarle la mejilla.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo sonriendo- ¿tienes hambre?-

Esta se ruborizo y asintió colgándose del brazo de Sai. Sakura solo pudo sonreír mientras los seguía para comenzar la cita.

Los cuatros llegaron a un parque donde había muchos puestos de comida.

-Es cierto, hoy es el equinoccio de otoño- comento Sakura al ver que estaban instalando juegos mecánicos- va a ver una feria-

-Deberíamos ir a los juegos- sugirió Ino viendo a Sai, este asintió sonriendo- ¡Quiero una salchicha de ese puesto!-

La pareja se alejo hacia los puestos de comida.

-¿Tú no quieres comer nada?- pregunto Sasuke.

-De hecho yo desayune bien, ¿tú no tienes hambre?- le pregunto sin verlo.

-No, no tengo-

Se quedaron uno minutos parados con un silencio incomodo. Era un lugar con muchas personas, Sakura sabía que él no le haría nada allí por lo que se sintió aliviada. En cambio, Sasuke se estrujaba la el cerebro para saber cómo desaparecer ese silencio incomodo.

-¿Quieres caminar un poco?-

Ella asintió sonriendo para pasear por los puestos de comida hasta llegar a los de juegos. Ya había niños corriendo por lo que uno de ellos golpeo a la pelirosa haciéndola trastabillar pero el pelinegro logro tomarla de los hombros para que recuperara el equilibrio. El solo contacto parecía que fueran llamas, se separaron los dos al mismo tiempo respirando con rapidez. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada solo siguieron caminando. Cuando menos pensó ya se encontraban un poco lejos los puestos, más cerca de los arboles. Sintió que era obra de Sasuke pero cuando volteo a ver al pelinegro también parecía sorprendido por estar allí, no era la única que estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

-Deberíamos regresar…- dijo la pelirosa pero un trueno seguido de un relámpago la interrumpió y después todo quedo oscuro.

Se pego a su acompañante sintiendo el calor abrazador que desprendía, necesitaba más contacto. Así que al verse a oscuras se sintió como una niña que estaba cometiendo una travesura. Ya no le importo que las personas gritaran buscando a un amigo perdido o a algún acompañante por el repentino apagón.

Tomo con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro para bajarlo hasta el suyo y lo beso como deseo hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero necesitaba más, él le sujeto su cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Estaba muy excitado, desde que la vio correr hacia ellos, se sentía con ganas de besarla, ahora con ese beso que había comenzado ella no podría detenerse. La extrañaba mucho.

Se encontraron con un cobertizo donde guardaban las herramientas para trabajar los jardines del parque, era pequeño pero serviría. La llevo hasta allí, donde puso el seguro por dentro. Le quito la chaqueta, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Aun parados subió su falda hasta la cintura para después bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Sentir su miembro contra ella la hizo soltar un gemido.

-Sakura…- gruño él.

La recargo en la pared mientras ella subía las piernas penetrándose al instante. Ambos gimieron ante el placer que les provocaba algo que pensaron no volvería a suceder.

Sasuke comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, ella por su parte lo abrazo encajando sus uñas en la espalda de él haciendo que se excitara mas. Quería tenerlo más cerca, lo beso con urgencia quería todo de él. No sabía que le sucedía, aunque ya no quería pensar más. Por qué necesitaba sexo pero no con cualquiera, solo quería hacerlo con él.

-Sasuke… voy…-

-Lo sé… yo también- coincidió él, incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Sakura llego al clímax seguida de Sasuke, ella soltó un pequeño grito amortiguado en la boca del pelinegro. Lo abrazo, encendiendo su cara en su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento… yo…-

-No importa- contesto él besándole la frente.

Se separaron para acomodarse la ropa en silencio. La pelirosa se sentía avergonzada, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Sasuke tampoco comprendía que era lo que sucedía. El quería algo diferente, no solo sexo con la pelirosa, aunque bueno, no se quejaba del sexo pero no quería que su relación girara entorno a eso.

-Sakura…- la llamo mientras se sentaba en una de las cajas del cobertizo- quisiera hablar contigo-

Ella lo observo expectante.

-Quiero tener una relación formal… contigo…- le dijo sin verla.

-Sasuke…- lo interrumpió- no creo que pueda en este momento…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- sentía su corazón explotar, lo estaba rechazando y sentía que se estaba alterando pero debía mantenerse tranquilo. Suspiro.

-En este momento, no me encuentro muy bien-

-Acabamos de…-

-Lo sé- coincidió desesperada- No me arrepiento. Estar contigo es grandioso pero no sé si pueda tener una relación formal contigo-

-Estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo conmigo sin compromisos-

Como lo planteaba el pelinegro la hacía sentir avergonzada, ella realmente no quería que se terminara el sexo con Sasuke pero no quería una relación después de todo lo que le había pasado. No se sentía preparada para algo así.

-No puedo- le dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta- no puedo hacer eso-

-Sasuke- la pelirosa lo sujeto de la muñeca antes de que saliera, el solo contacto con su piel le hacía sentir un cosquilleo- no te vayas-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos suspirando, Sakura le sujeto la cara para mirarlo mejor. Sabía que estaba mal pero lo beso y él le correspondió. Nunca podría decirle que no a su pelirosa.

-Lamento no poderte dar lo que quieres, Sasuke- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados- pero han sucedido tantas cosas que en este momento no soy una persona mentalmente estable- sonrió con tristeza.

-Pensé que era yo el que no estaba mentalmente estable- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

Esta dejo salir una risita mientras se sentaba en una de las cajas siendo imitada por el pelinegro.

-¿No has estado bien?-

-Digamos que me entere que mi ex esposo no me amaba y que me había engañado con una de mis mejores amigas-

-No sabía que tenias esposo- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro, realmente no sabía nada de ella.

La pelirosa sonrió para contarle todo sobre su esposo e hijo, porque había llegado a Konoha, la promesa que le había hecho a su antiguo esposo y lo mal que se sentía ahora cuando una de sus mejores amigas le había contado como su esposo no la amaba.

-Lo lamento-

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Sasuke- le dijo sonriendo.

-De cierta manera, Sakura- la joven lo vio embobada le encantaba cuando le decía su nombre- te hice la vida difícil con todo lo que paso en Konoha. No tengo justificación pero realmente lo lamento-

-Creo que ya te has disculpado suficiente- le concedió ella- ya podemos ser amigos-

-¿Solo amigos?-

-Solo amigos, por ahora- le dijo ella riendo.

-Muy bien, puedo vivir con eso- se levanto dándole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo- deberíamos ir a ver si la luz regreso-

Cuando salieron la luz aun no había regresado y estaba cayendo una suave lluvia pero a lo lejos se veían una nubes negras que traían una tormenta con ellas. Caminaron por la feria, entre la pocas personas que aun se encontraban allí, para buscar a sus amigos pero después de dar dos vueltas se dieron cuenta que estos los habían abandonado.

-Creo que Ino y Sai se fueron- sentencio la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos- ¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo?- la joven volteo a ver a Sasuke que había estado callado durante toda su búsqueda.

-Tengo una duda- dijo rápidamente él- somos amigos, pero, ¿podremos tener sexo?-

Se petrifico ante la pregunta del pelinegro. ¿Qué debía contestarle? Le hervía la sangre solo de pensar en que el pelinegro se acostara con otra, aunque por la mente de Sasuke pasaba miles de maneras de asesinar al que se atreviera a tocar a su pelirosa. Aun que estaba sus diferencia geográficas, ya que ella vivía en Sunakagure y él en Konoha. Las cosas se complicarían cuando terminaran sus vacaciones y ambos volverían a estar solos. Por el momento solo les quedaba disfrutar lo que tenían en este momento.

-Estas de vacaciones, ¿no?- contesto ella sonriendo- dejemos de pensar y solo disfrutemos-

Él no muy convencido decidió seguirla por el momento, después podría volver a preguntar. Realmente quería estar con su pelirosa pero no podía dejar de pensar en que al acabar las vacaciones, volvería a ser lo de antes, hundido en su rutina y perdiéndola otra vez. ¿Qué hará cuando tenga que regresar a Konoha después de haber estado con esta hermosa pelirosa?

-¿Quieres ver una película?- pregunto ella distrayéndolo- hace mucho tiempo que no voy al cine-

-Al darme cuenta de que voy a estar poco tiempo contigo, lo último que quiero es encerrarme en un lugar oscuro sin poder tocarte- dicho eso la cargo y se la llevo mientras la pelirosa se reía.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por la ventana no entraba ningún luz por lo que se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

-Sasuke…- susurro sin recibir contestación- Estúpido hermano menor, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?-

Y así fue como Itachi se levanto con la resaca más horrible de su vida.

-¿Itachi?- le llamo la voz pastosa de Sasori- ¿Dónde están tus amigos?-

-Ni me los menciones- contesto mientras le hacía espacio en la cama al pelirrojo, que se dejo caer sin aviso- desaparecieron por combustión espontánea, quiero pensar-

Su amigo soltó una risa burlona.

-Hey, Itachi, ¿recuerdas esa borracheras que nos poníamos en la universidad?-

-Y como olvidarlo- respondió el otro riendo- fue ahí donde Zetsu se pinto el cabello de dos colores-

-Y donde le cortamos el cabello a Deidara-

-Si- recordó con diversión el pelinegro- con ese corte se veía muy varonil-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada hasta que sus estómagos se revelaron pidiendo alimento. Se levantaron entre quejidos, se sentían tan mal que no se cambiaron de ropa.

-Conduce tu- le dijo Sasori arrojándole las llaves.

-No, es tu auto- contesto el otro regresándole las llaves de la misma forma.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Taxi-


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

**Hooters es un restaurante que pertenece a Hooters of América, Inc. Hooters, incorporated**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Hola, lectores.

Muchas gracias por leer. Le pido una disculpa por las actualizaciones tardías pero la verdad con los vuelos apenas me da tiempo poder subir los capítulos (En este momento lo hago desde un hotel) Intentare actualizar cada 10 días, al menos para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia.

Agradezco su compresión.

-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde diablos estas?- pregunto una muy preocupada rubia con el teléfono en la mano.

La rubia estaba muy preocupada, su amiga desapareció después del apagón de ayer. Por un momento pensó que se habían dado una oportunidad de estar sola con Sai pero cuando regreso al departamento y no la vio se empezó a preocupar. No la había llamado y tenía miedo de que el pelinegro le hubiera hecho algo. También sentía algo de culpa por que ella lo hizo para ayudarle con Sai. Aunque el pelinegro no se había separado de ella diciendo que no la podía dejar sola ante ese percance, por lo que ahora lo tenía sentado frente a ella mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Tranquila, Ino- contesto la voz de su amiga por el auricular- estoy bien y sí, estoy con Sasuke. Pero en unas horas regresare al departamento-

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una octava más agudo- si ese idiota te hace algo prometo que…-

-Tranquila, Ino. Te la llevare en unas horas- respondió la voz del pelinegro.

-Además, creo que te convino porque te deje sola con Sai- dijo pícaramente mientras cantaba la última palabra.

-Cállate, tonta, que estas en altavoz- se ruborizo mientras el pelinegro le beso la frente sonriendo- entonces, ¿te veo en la noche? Sakura, que si no llegas voy por ti en plan de despedazar a ese hombre…- amenazo.

-Si, Ino, te veo en la noche para platicar-

Colgó mientras sentía los labios de Sasuke besar su cuello. Se habían quedado en un hotel no muy lejos del departamento de la pelirosa. El trato era que se quedarían juntos hasta hoy en la noche sin importar que sucediera después de que las vacaciones de Sasuke terminaran.

Se coloco encima del pelinegro besándole el pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, abrió bien las piernas para penetrarse y empezar a subir y bajar. Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ella y los gruñidos por parte de él. Ambos sentían que estaban en el cielo. Lo beso con pasión. Este solo gruño mientras cambiaba de posición con ella; ahora ella estaba debajo con él dándole poderosas embestidas.

-Sasuke…- susurro la pelirosa en la boca de él.

Deseaba tanto esto, todos esos sueños eróticos solo le causaban un enorme apetito que parecía no saciarse.

-Sakura…- exclamo él cuando llego al clímax seguido de la pelirosa.

Se quedaron acostados en la cama, Sasuke le pasó el brazo por la cintura para atraerlo más a él.

-¿Qué me estabas contando antes de que llamara Ino?-

En toda la estadía en el hotel solo habían estado teniendo sexo sin parar, estaban exhaustos pero no se podían detener. De cierta manera, estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido. Pero en los descansos que tenían platicaban sobre ellos, sobre cosas que les interesaban, gustos e incluso sus planes para el futuro.

-No- contesto ella en medio de un suspiro- tú eras el que me contaba-

-Oh, cierto- pareció recordar él- te contaba porque tengo un restaurante con el idiota de mi hermano y el raro de Sai. Bueno, antes de que murieran nuestros padres nos dejaron una herencia. Te puedo presumir que era suficiente dinero para que no volviéramos a preocuparnos en la vida-

-¿Así que lo gastaron en mujerzuelas, drogas y rock?- pregunto ella sonriendo haciendo que el pelinegro la apretujara.

-No- respondió él sonriendo- de hecho un poco de ese dinero lo invertimos, puse un restaurante. Itachi entro a la fuerza en mis planes y a Sai lo conocí en la universidad. Él estudiaba artes, pero hacia unos quiches delicioso. Digamos que le propuse una excelente opción de sobrevivir mientras encontraba trabajo de artista- sintió el movimiento de su pecho, se estaba riendo de algún chiste interno- así que si, gastamos nuestro dinero en mujerzuelas, drogas y rock. Eso de las mujeres nunca me ha ido bien-

-Supongo que todas salían corriendo al lado contrario cuando te veían, ¿cierto?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Ese era el problema, que todas corrían hacia mí, que me acostumbre a hacer lo que me diera la gana con ellas. Obvio eso no es pretexto pero me mal acostumbraron-

Los ojos de los dos se encontraron.

-¿Y yo pague los platos rotos?-

Escondió su cara en su cabello rosa, respirando el olor que salía de estos.

-¿Algún día me dejaras de reclamar?- pregunto sin vela con la voz amortiguada en el cabello rosa. Ella lo pensó un poco.

-No lo sé, el tiempo dirá-

-Ojala te diga cosas buenas de mi-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Allí venden comida feliz- le dijo el pelinegro ajustándose los lentes de sol, apuntando con su dedo un restaurante.

-Espero que la comida te sonría por como veo los precios- contesto el pelirrojo mientras veía el menú que estaba afuera en un trípode.

-Si no quieres allí, ¿Dónde quieres comer?-

-Pues pensando que ya solo somos tú y yo, vamos a Hooters-

-Sasori, ¿me estas invitando a salir?- pregunto el pelinegro con una mano en su pecho- porque si lo estás haciendo tienes que hacerlo mucho mejor-

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada poniéndose unos lentes de sol y regresando al auto, seguido de su amigo.

-Itachi, si tú fueras mujer serias una mujer muy fea-

-Claro que no, sería muy hermosa y nada fácil- contesto fingiendo indignación.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kisame?- pregunto mientras conducía- en la universidad siempre estaban juntos-

-No lo sé, tengo mucho sin saber de él- contesto viendo por la ventana- de hecho, cambio de número de teléfono y ya no pude contactar con él-

Al llegar al estacionamiento del restaurante se bajaron con rapidez. Vieron un búho en la entrada que tenía el nombre del restaurante en una de sus alas. Al pasar por las puertas lo primero que vieron fueron unos enormes senos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿solo dos personas?- saludo una joven morena de ojos miel, muy voluptuosa,

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de verla. La joven asintió sonriendo mientras tomaba dos menús y los dirigía a su mesa.

-¿Nuevo lugar favorito?- pregunto Itachi cuando la chica se hubiera ido.

-Hecho- exclamo el otro chocando los puños- bueno, retomando la conversación, hace poco lo vi en las noticias-

El moreno dejo de beber su tarro de cerveza para verlo con interés.

-Acaba de abrir un restaurante de mariscos- informo jugando con el servilletero- por lo visto le va bien porque tiene varias sucursales por el país-

-Es bueno saber que está bien- comento Itachi serio- pero ese idiota por qué no se le ocurre llamar y, ¿así se dice que es mi mejor amigo?-

-Cambiando de tema- dijo sacudiendo una mano para llamar la atención del pelinegro- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-

-¿Hablas de Sai y Sasuke?- pregunto confundido y el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo- Sai no es mi hermano- Sasori volteo los ojos haciendo saber lo poco que le interesaba eso- no tengo ni la menor idea. Sasuke solo me mando un mensaje de que estaba bien y me veía en la noche pero yo no soy su madre para andarlos cuidado. Ellos pueden hacer ese trabajo solitos-

-A lo que me lleva a pregunta, ¿tu hermano ya conocía a Sakura?-

-¿Cuál de los dos?- contesto el pelinegro sonriendo y Sasori volteo los ojos- los tres la conocimos cuando fue a trabajar a Konoha-

-Ella me gusta-

-También a Sasuke-

-Pero la quiero para algo serio-

-También Sasuke. Busca otra opción, Sasori, eres muy viejo para ella-

-Claro que no- contesto aburrido.

-Puedes tener a cualquier otra chica, incluyendo las Hooters- le comento saludando a la mesera de los pechos enormes que los había atendido- Creo que solo quieres a Sakura porque ella te ignora, cuando te acuestes con ella terminara todo este drama de que la quieres enserio- giro su dedo señalando al pelirrojo.

-Puede ser…- le dijo indiferente- entonces, ¿no hay problema si me acuesto con ella?-

-Apenas que quieras terminar castrado, es mejor que te abstengas-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todos. Primera chica que me ignora y la primera con la que no puedo acostarme- suspiro frustrado recargándose en el respaldo de su silla- me conformare con las de Hooters-

-¿Y qué paso con tu amor Deidara?- pregunto riéndose entre dientes.

-Uf... Cállate-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En Konoha esta la mejor escuela de medicina- sugirió el pelinegro mientras le abrochaba el sostén a la pelirosa.

Le había dicho al pelinegro que ahora le gustaría estudiar medicina, y aunque la mejor opción era Konoha aun no estaba segura si debía regresar a esa ciudad. Podía quedarse en Sunakagure hasta que terminara el año para ahorrar un poco antes de tomar una decisión importante con respecto a su carrera pero entendía el motivo de Sasuke porque ella se fuera con él.

-Es una buena opción- se coloco la blusa- pero aun no quiero mudarme, necesito ahorrar primero-

Los siguientes minutos se vistieron en silencio. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y la pelirosa tenía que trabajar en el Pub en un par de horas. Cuando termino la vio cepillarse el cabello con los dedos, ya lo tenía más largo, hasta debajo de los hombros y en las puntas se torcían ligeramente.

-¿Nos vamos?-

La pelirosa asintió sonriendo mientras él abría la puerta para que pasara. Se dirigieron a la calle en silencio, estaba cayendo una fina lluvia.

-Debemos llamar a un taxi- dijo viendo el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Deberías, mi casa está muy cerca de aquí y me gustaría caminar. Tú deberías tomar un taxi-

-Te acompaño-

-No- se apresuro a detenerlo- Quiero ir sola. Nos veremos después- no le dio tiempo al pelinegro de decir algo más ya que la pelirosa salió corriendo.

Se quedo solo parado frente al hotel donde había pasado una horas maravillosas con la chica que lo acababa de dejar sin oportunidad de hablar sobre su futuro juntos. Frunció el seño, la única mujer que quería y no era fácil de atrapar. Sasuke Uchiha estaba recibiendo un castigo divino. Tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano.

-Hey, hermano de Itachi que no se cómo se llama. ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Sasori?- pregunto confundido cuando contesto el teléfono de Itachi- ¿Dónde está Itachi?-

-Aquí está conmigo, estamos en Hooters. No tardes- dicho eso colgó.

-¿En cuál de todos los malditos Hooters están?- murmuro molesto mientras apretaba el celular en su puño. Iba a matar a su hermano y a su amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o

Caminaba lentamente hacia su departamento pensando en lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Era extraño verlo actuar tan bien con ella, se mostraba tierno y atento, incluso cursi. Rio un poco al recordarlo pero le seguía pareciendo extraño. De cierta manera era halagador que él cambiara así por ella.

Un segundo.

No era demasiado pretensioso pensar que él había cambiado por ella. Después de todo Itachi le ayudo a que entrara a una terapia del control de la ira que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ella solo fue la que hizo que explotara. Pero también si ella no hubiera aparecido él nunca se hubiera atendido.

Se tomo los cabellos para peinarlos hacia atrás. Estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, no debía importarle nada de eso. No tendría nada con Sasuke, solo sexo y seria todo. Después él regresaría a Konoha y ella podría seguir con su vida aquí.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse a Ino y a Sai en la sala viendo algo en la televisión.

-Hola, tortolos- saludo acercándose a ellos.

Ambos giraron su cabeza para poder ver a la pelirosa que llegaba con las mismas ropas de ayer y muy sonriente.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la rubia inmediatamente- ¿todo bien?-

-Todo bien- contesto sonriendo- Me iré a bañar-

La vieron dirigirse a su habitación con calma.

-Pues se ve bien-

-Ya lo creo, ella se encuentra bien- le contesto el pelinegro besando la frente de la rubia antes de levantarse para lavar las tazas de café.

La rubia al escuchar el tono de llamada del pelinegro dio un salto en el sillón.

-Sai- le llamo mientras entraba a la cocina donde él estaba lavando las tazas.

-¿Puedes contestar, hermosa?- le pregunto sonriendo. Haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Hola?- contesto y escucho un suspiro exasperado al otro lado.

-¿Qué hoy nadie me va a contestar su teléfono?- pregunto molesto- ¿Puedo hablar con Sai?-

-Lo siento pero tiene las manos ocupadas- contesto molesta la rubia- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?-

-Dile al idiota de tu novio que me llame cuando terminen- le dijo con burla para después colgar.

Ino entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizo. Lo que le contesto había sonado en doble sentido.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto el pelinegro secándose las manos.

-Era Sasuke, dice que le llames-

Sai tomo el celular de las manos de Ino agradeciéndole para después llamar a su amigo. No duro mucho ni tampoco dijo mucho.

-Me tengo que ir- le anuncio apenado- ¿estarán bien?-

-Claro, no te preocupes- contesto ella con una sonrisa- Estaremos bien. Gracias por quedarte-

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Después lo despidió en la puerta.

-¿Y Sai?- pregunto la pelirosa cuando regreso a la sala.

-Se acaba de ir- contesto suspirando- Ahora sí, dime que sucedió-

Y la pelirosa se ruborizo antes de empezar a contarle a su amiga lo que había sucedido con Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ambos pelinegros estaban cruzando la puerta de Hooters cuando una rubia de enormes pechos los abordo sonriendo.

-¿Mesa para dos?- pregunto coqueta haciendo que sus senos rebotaran.

-De hecho, estamos buscando a dos idiotas uno es pelirrojo y otro…- le contesto Sasuke fríamente y Sai solo atino a sonreír.

Una mano llamo su atención interrumpiendo su pregunta, era Itachi que les indicaba donde sentarse.

-Itachi idiota, ¿sabes a cuantos Hooters tuve que entrar para encontrarte?-

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?- pregunto haciéndole señas a una mesera para que se acercara.

-¿No pudieron solo decirme donde estaban?- les pregunto molesto mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

-No hubiera sido divertido- contesto sonriendo el pelirrojo- una pequeña venganza por abandonarnos-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, por cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor llevándose unas alitas de pollo a la boca.

-Estábamos en una cita-

-Oh, Sakura, supongo-

Sasori se intereso por la conversación mientras Sai describía lo que había sucedido en la cita con Ino.

-Por lo visto te fue muy bien, Sai- le felicito Itachi sonriendo- ¿y a ti, hermanito?-

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros. En verdad no sabía cómo le había ido, él estaba feliz pero Sakura se comportaba extraño. Está bien, admitía que no pensaba que sería fácil pero al menos que le dijera sus sentimientos hacia él, eso sería perfecto. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en eso. Sakura era una molestia, una hermosa molestia.

-Bien, supongo-

-Las cosas van mejorando, entonces- pregunto mirándolo intensamente, Sasuke sabía a que se refería con esa pregunta y él asintió mientras bebía de su tarro de cerveza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Amo a Itachi, ya se los tengo dicho.

¿Piensan que es complicada la historia? ¿Piensan que Sakura solo toma malas decisiones o solo tiene mala suerte? 

Dato curioso: Esta historia es una adaptación de una que escribí hace mucho pero nunca llegue a ponerle un final. Quizás esta me sirva para ponerle uno. El verdadero titulo es "Roma en Chile"

Como les dije en el anterior capitulo intentare actualizar cada 10 días.

Gracias por leer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser "amigos con derecho"?- pregunto Itachi mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Hace poco habían llegado al departamento de Sasori, no tan ebrios, y ahora se disponían a dormir pero una charla nocturna sobre lo que paso en el día era necesaria.

-¿Ella te dijo que quería eso?- pregunto Sai.

-Sí, me dijo que no quería nada serio pero que podíamos frecuentarnos para tener sexo-

-Sigo sin entender que tiene de malo eso-

-Por qué a mí sí me gustaría algo serio con ella no solo… bueno, ya sabes-

-Puedes decir sexo, Sasuke, no están nuestros padres en la habitación. Bueno, eso espero- comento Itachi y dirigió su vista a toda la habitación con desconfianza.

-El caso- continuo aun viendo a su hermano ver la habitación con desconfianza- es que quisiera que ella cambiara de opinión al respecto-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto el pelinegro pálido.

-Obviamente, le sugerí que estudiara en Konoha pero…-

-No creo que fue buena idea decirle eso- le interrumpió Sai viéndolo seriamente- no creo que ella quiera regresar a Konoha después de lo que paso. Debes darle tiempo-

-Pero ella solo iría a estudiar, no es que quisieras casarse contigo- agrego Itachi.

Sasuke, que estaba sentado en la colchoneta recargado en la pared con una pierna estirada, miro a su hermano pensando que lo que decía era exactamente lo que quería.

-Creo que Sai tiene razón, solo dale tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Qué quiere estudiar?-

-Medicina-

-Tiene que ir a Konoha, es la mejor escuela y creo la única. Sé que hay una aquí en Sunakagure pero no tiene buena reputación- se sujeto su largo cabello negro en una coleta- entonces, diga lo que diga ira a Konoha a estudiar-

Los tres se quedaron serios durante unos minutos mientras se cambiaban y acomodaban todo para dormir. Sin agregar nada más se durmieron pero Itachi estaba pensando en algo, un plan que llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entro en la escuela a tiempo, se dirigió rápido al despacho de Chiyo para poder hablar con ella.

-Hola- dijo mientras tocaba y abría la puerta. La encontró en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles- ¿puedo hablar con usted?-

-Claro, Sakura. Pasa-

La pelirosa entro y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la anciana.

-Tengo que hablar con Tsunade pero he perdido su número, ¿podría usted dármelo?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no llamas desde aquí?-

Tomo el teléfono del escritorio para marcar el número que le recitaba Chiyo. El teléfono solo sonó dos veces antes que Shizune contestara.

-Hola, Shizune. Soy Sakura-

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Me temo que he declinado. E decido estudiar otra carrera-

-Oh, eso será decepcionante cuando se entere Tsunade-

-Es exactamente lo que quería hacer, ¿crees que podrías comunicarme con ella?-

-En este momento está impartiendo un curso pero le avisare que llamaste para que ella lo haga después, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Muy bien. Gracias, Shizune-se despidió y colgó, después dirigiéndose a Chiyo acomodo el teléfono- no está disponible, dicen que me devolverán la llamada en cuanto pueda-

Chiyo asintió.

-Toma estos curriculum y acomódalos en nuevas carpetas, por favor- le apunto unos papeles que estaban amontonado en una mesa.

Se dirigió hacia ellos para comenzar a acomodarlos en las carpetas, cuando casi era hora del almuerzo se levanto para dirigirse a otra oficina donde normalmente trabajaba junto con Sasori. El pelirrojo estaba jugando en su computadora.

-Si Chiyo te ve jugando Galaga te va a golpear contra el escritorio-

-Ella no se dará cuenta- contesto sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Tomo su bolso y antes de que pudiera salir se abrió la puerta mostrando a Itachi sonriendo.

-Hola, Sasori. Te veo muy ocupado. No te molesto. Vámonos, Sakurita- le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la puerta, ella lo vio confundida.

-¿Pensé que almorzaríamos juntos?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-¿Y porque pensaste eso?- paso su brazo por los hombros de la pelirosa para dirigirla hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Caminaron durante unos minutos antes de decidirse dónde comer. Ya estaban a la mitad de su comida cuando Sakura se atrevió a hablar, llevaba todo ese momento en silencio preguntándose qué era lo que quería Itachi y por qué se había aparecido sin llamar antes.

Y por lo visto si ella no sacaba el tema, él parecía no hacerlo puesto que igual estaba muy serio, incluso con esa actitud se acentuaba más el parecido con su hermano menor.

-Itachi, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto cuando él pidió la cuenta- no creo que solo me invitaras para saludarme sin hablar-

-No, de hecho quería hablar contigo pero no aquí-

Pagó la comida para después dirigirse a un parque cerca del restaurante. Se sentaron en una banca viendo a unos niños jugar cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-Es extraño que siendo una ciudad tan desértica tengan una parque, ¿no?- comento sonriendo de esa manera que lo caracterizara tanto.

La pelirosa lo observo pacientemente concentrando toda su mirada verde en el pelinegro.

-Sakura, mi hermano me conto todo lo que está sucediendo con ustedes- empezó viendo a los niños. Ella agacho la mirada roja por la vergüenza- no está mal tener ese tipo de relación, digo es una de las cosas que debe tener tachada de su lista una mujer, pero no todos los hombres están dispuestos a hacer eso, ¿me comprendes?-

-Sé que Sasuke no está contento con la decisión que tome. También sé que no le di mucho tiempo para que me dijera lo contrario pero… en este momento, no me siento preparada para tener una relación-

Ella recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y recargo su cabeza en una de sus palmas. Itachi la imito y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer Sasuke para que cambias de opinión?-

-Nada, Itachi. Estoy loca, Sasuke debe declinar-

Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, los niños que jugaban lo voltearon a ver y también rieron.

-Si entiendes que eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?- dijo entre risas.

-No eres divertido- comento con un bufido.

-Claro que lo soy- le paso el brazo por lo hombros para estrecharla con fuerza, extrañamente eso la hizo sentir mejor. Itachi tenía ese calor fraternal que la hacía sentir que estaba frente a un hermano mayor- deberías ser más flexible-

-Solo quieres que le dé una oportunidad-

-Yo no he dicho eso. Bueno, no en esta conversación. A lo que me refiero, cuñadita, es que aunque tú te alejes de mi idiota hermano o él se aleje de ti van a volver a estar juntos. Te puedo apostar mi hermoso cabello largo- con la mano se hizo el cabello hacia atrás golpeando con suavidad la cara de la pelirosa, esta rio divertida- Te quiero como una hermanita. La verdad que bueno que no tuve una hermana porque en el mundo existirían muchos hombres castrados-

-Entonces, el propósito de tu visita es abogar por tu hermano-

-No, solo el diablo puede abogar por él y yo no tengo cuernos. Al menos ninguna novia me ha engañado- le guiño el ojo- por lo que vengo es para que te relajes y tratar de convencerte para que dejes esos fantasmas que traes arrastrando del pasado para que puedas ver el futuro. Un futuro que quizás puedas tener con mi hermano. Tampoco quiero presionarte pero no quiero que después de que terminen estas vacaciones olvides todo y dejes a la deriva a Sasuke porque a pesar de que es un idiota es mi hermano y no lo quiero ver herido-

No contesto. Se sentía mal porque era exactamente eso lo que quería hacer pero sabía bien lo injusto que era para Sasuke porque solo estaba pensando en lo que ella quería y después de todo, en esto estaban comprometidos dos. Se sentía abrumada, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Itachi pareció entenderla porque le revolvió los cabellos sonriendo tratando de relajarla.

-¿Así qué quieres estudiar medicina?-

Ella asintió, aliviada por el cambio de tema.

-¿Ya has pensando donde?-

-Planeo ahorrar un poco el resto del año y después inscribirme en la universidad… planeo ir a Konoha pero no le he dicho nada a Sasuke, quería ver antes como había cambiando-

-¿Y qué tal? Te sorprendió, ¿no?-

-Bastante, es otra persona- le dijo sonriendo- es amable e incluso sonríe, es extraño, sigue siendo él pero menos agresivo. No sé como describirlo…-

Itachi observo la cara iluminada de la pelirosa mientras describía a su hermano con esa sonrisa hermosa, ella lo amaba. Se le notaba a leguas que amaba a su estúpido hermano menor. Le tomo la cabeza para acariciarle los cabellos, le alegraba ver sonreír a su cuñadita.

-Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Solo quería hablar de eso contigo- se levanto sacudiéndose el pantalón de algunas hojas que habían caído.

-No me quitas el tiempo. Me gusta hablar contigo-

-¿Desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos?- pregunto una profunda voz haciendo que los dos se giraran para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto levantándose.

El pelinegro menor se sonrojo un poco y se peino los cabellos hacia atrás tratando de ocultar sus vergüenza.

-Solo pasaba por aquí…-

Itachi soltó una carcajada al notar la mentira de su hermano pero callo de inmediato al notar la mirada de revolver que le arrojaba su hermano. Era obvio que Sasuke solo quería ver a la linda pelirosa.

-¿Ya almorzaste?- su mirada fría era para Itachi pero la pregunta se dirigía a la pelirosa.

-Itachi me invito a almorzar- le contesto confundida mirando alternativamente a los dos- ¿Está todo bien?-

No contestaron inéditamente porque aun se miraban fijamente los hermanos, hasta que el mayor reacciono inventando una excusa para retirarse, se despidió con la mano y casi salió corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Esperaba poder invitarte a almorzar pero creo que se me adelantaron-

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, tu hermano no intento seducirme- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Eso ya lo sé, el sabe que si lo hace se atiene a las consecuencias- susurro sin verla- ¿podríamos hablar?-

-Te diría que sí pero tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Podríamos hablar después de que salgas de trabajar- le sugirió con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro, ¿me acompañas?-

Se le ilumino la cara ante la pregunta pero carraspeo tratando de disimular. Asintió para dirigirse junto con la pelirosa hacia su trabajo. A pesar de que no hablaron mucho ambos se sentían cómodos estando el uno con el otro.

Llegaron a la escuela pero antes de que la pelirosa entrara se organizaron para saber a qué hora vendría Sasuke por ella, al final decidieron que alrededor de las 6 ella saldría de trabajar. Se despidieron y el pelinegro decidió almorzar en una cafetería cerca de la escuela para hacer tiempo, después de todo no faltaba mucho para la hora.

Se sentó dentro del establecimiento, ordeno una hamburguesa y agua. La mesera no fue nada discreta cuando se le insinuó, mas no estaba interesado. Era bonita, rubia de ojos miel y labios carnosamente rojos como los de Sakura después de besarla. Intento hacer platica con el pelinegro pero este solo le contestaba con monosílabas sin disimular su cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Algo más?- se rindió la rubia visiblemente enfadada.

El pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa torcida en agradecimiento de que lo dejara en paz. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no le llegaba ni a los talones a su pelirosa? Que era tan alegre como hermosa con una voz sensual y una cara angelical que de solo mirarla ya le incomodaba el pantalón. Si eso no era amor, entonces, ¿qué diablos lo era? Preferiría no experimentarlo y quedarse con la sensación que le dejaba su Sakura cada vez que la veía con esos grandes ojos de pestañas largas.

Había terminado su hamburguesa cuando recibió un mensaje de Sakura preguntándole donde estaba, ya que había salido antes. Le contesto que estaba en una cafetería cerca de la escuela y no tardaría.

-¿Traes prisa, cariño?- volvió a insistir la rubia con una sonrisa picara- mi turno ya casi acaba-

-De hecho, si, tengo prisa. Me podrían traer la cuenta, por favor-le contesto sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

La mujer no se dio por vencida y después de ir por la cuenta, se la dejo en la mesa con su número de teléfono. Él solo pago, no le dejo propina ni tampoco se llevo el papel con el número anotado.

Vio una melena rosa caminar hacia él cuando ya estuvo fuera de la cafetería.

-Te dije que iría por ti- le comento cuando la tuvo enfrente, con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Cambio de planes, galán- le sonrió dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro- vámonos-

-¿A dónde?-

Ella no contesto solo volvió a sonreírle mientras le tomaba de la mano para jalarlo. Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un sitio de taxis, la pelirosa entro en uno seguido por Sasuke.

-¿A dónde los llevo?- pregunto el taxista.

Sakura le entrego un papel con la dirección mientras le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa, el taxista solo asintió.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-Porque dentro de poco te irás y no has visitado ningún lugar bonito de Sunakagure-

-¿A qué te refieres? Hemos salido…-

-Los bares y prostíbulos no cuentas, Sasuke-

-Tuche- contesto sonriendo.

El taxi se dirigió al parque para después tomar una colina, al lado de ellos podía verse un andador donde varias personas regresaban de lo alto de la colina. La mayoría con ropa deportiva y mochilas. A lo lejos distinguió una disyuntiva y en medio dos letreros donde se leía una flecha a la derecha que decía cima y otra a la izquierda que decía mirador. El taxi doblo hacia el lado de mirador, el lado contrario de donde venían todas las personas. Se estaciono y Sakura bajo del taxi.

-Aquí tiene mi tarjeta, señorita- le informo el taxista entregándole un pedacito de cartón- llámenme cuando quieran bajar-

Le agradeció tomando de la mano a Sasuke para guiarlo hasta la orilla del mirador donde estaba un barandal de madera impidiendo el paso al risco. Pero desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad adornada con los colores del atardecer. El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver tal paisaje.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- pregunto viendo el atardecer- vengo aquí a veces cuando estoy deprimida, el paisaje me sube al ánimo-

Él asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

-Sakura…-

-¿Estás dispuesto a esperarme, Sasuke?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Lo estás?-

Pensó durante un momento antes de contestar, mirando el atardecer frente a ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

Sabía que al ponerle esa cuestión él preguntaría eso pero no espero sentirse tan desilusionada como se sentía, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que Sasuke le dijera que esperaría para siempre pero era injusto que él la esperara hasta que estuviera lista. Aun que por un segundo lo pensó, ¿lista para qué? ¿Para tener una relación? ¿Para casarse? Por dios, era Sasuke, nunca se casaría. ¿Qué sería de su futuro? Las palabras de Itachi volvieron a su cabeza. Un futuro con Sasuke era algo incierto, después de toda una vida viviendo bajo la incertidumbre podría simplemente aventurarse a lo desconocido esperando lo mejor o será que solo le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

No había sido feliz en su vida, el pequeño lapso de felicidad que tuvo fue solo un engaño y ahora que siente la felicidad cerca está asustada, ¿ella misma se está perjudicando? Entonces, el problema era ella no Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?-

Detuvo sus pensamientos para ver a Sasuke preocupado.

-Has estado mucho tiempo callada, ¿Qué piensas?-

-En que todo es complicado-

-Creo que tu lo complicas todo- le dijo con exasperación- todo sería perfecto si nos volviéramos una pareja normal y te fueras a vivir a Konoha conmigo- se despeino los cabellos frustrado- pero tu estas empeñada en complicarlo-

-No lo estoy complicando, es que… es solo que…-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- exploto sin más el pelinegro, había intentado calmarse pero necesitaba decirle todo- Cambie, por dios, lo hice. Quiero estar contigo de la manera correcta, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿tú crees que haría una estupidez para que te vayas? Estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en lograr que estés conmigo pero tú solo dudas…-

-¿Cómo no quieres que dude, Sasuke, después de todo lo que pasó en Konoha?-

-¡Maldición!- se alejo de ella con las manos en la cabeza dándole la espalda- ¿Nunca voy a lograr que pienses de otra forma sobre mi? Cambio o no, siempre seré el mismo idiota en tu cabeza. Lamento todo lo que hice, no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Pero no puedo seguir así, Sakura- suspiro con cansancio y dirigió su mirada ónix hacia ella- Te amo, Sakura, pero no planeo seguir con esto si tu solo quieres jugar conmigo-

Se alejo de ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. La pelirosa no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo parada en ese lugar ni en qué momento había empezado a llorar hasta que sintió el cuello de su camisa empapado con sus lagrimas. Si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

En su cabeza era mejor que él se alejara de ella pero en su corazón se sentía rota, incapaz de poder unir sus piezas faltantes. Era torpe por dejar ir a Sasuke y egoísta por no decirle que ella también lo amaba. Sin embargo, y aunque doliera, era mejor para los dos estar separados.

Se sentó en una de las bancas para apreciar las luces de la ciudad, ya era completamente de noche pero no quería regresar a su apartamento. Así que solo observo y observo el paisaje perdiendo la percepción del tiempo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar incansablemente o el tintineo de la llegada de un mensaje tras otro ni cuando este se apago por la falta de batería. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando un hombre la detuvo sonriendo con malicia.

-Cariño, es mejor que me entregues todo tu dinero- le dijo sacando una navaja.

Y por primera vez, estar en el mirador no le subió el ánimo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Obviamente saben que amo a Itachi. ¿Me van a decir que soy la única?

Muy bien este capítulo fue complicado, ya que no sabía bien como escribir la parte de Sasuke y Sakura pero después de escribir y reescribir creo, digo yo, que me quedo bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La voz incesante de Ino se escuchaba por el auricular de su celular. Estaba preocupada y estaba seguro que estaba llorando. Lo había despertado a las 4 de la mañana para preguntarle por Sakura.

-Sai, no contesta el teléfono… ella nunca hace eso, siempre me avisa si va a llegar tarde o si esta en otro lugar…-trataba de explicarse hipando por el llanto- ¿Y si algo le pasó?-

-Tranquila, Ino, voy para allá- trato de confortarla mientras buscaba su chaqueta por la habitación despertando al Sasuke al pisarle una mano.

-¡Sai!- gruño molesto.

-Perdón, Sasuke, estoy buscando mi chaqueta- se disculpo con prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces despierto a las 4 de la mañana?- pregunto incorporándose en la colchoneta.

-Me acaba de llamar Ino, dice que Sakura aun no regresa al apartamento-

El pelinegro frunció el seño.

-Me pregunto que si estaba contigo pero le dije que tu estaba aquí por lo que se puso más histérica y ahora voy a ir a su apartamento antes de que salga a buscarla por la ciudad ella sola- le informo abriendo la puerta del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para que Itachi no se despertara.

-Te acompaño- dijo el Uchiha menor mientras se ponía un pantalón y tomaba una chaqueta.

Ambos salieron del departamento rumbo al de Ino con prisa.

-¿Tu no la viste hoy?- pregunto Sai apresurando sus pasos.

-Si- contesto serio- fuimos al mirador, discutimos y yo me fui. Le mande un mensaje para saber si había llegado a su casa pero nunca contesto, supuse que estaba molesta-

Sai estaba más serio de lo común y ahora lo miraba de reojo frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

-¿Estás seguro que eso pasó?-

El Uchiha se detuvo para sujetarlo de la chaqueta.

-No le hice daño, si es a lo que te refieres- lo soltó y una mirada triste surco el rostro de Sasuke- discutimos realmente fuerte. Le dije…- suspiro- le dije que si solo quería jugar conmigo que se olvidara de mí- se paso la mano por los cabellos azabaches- ella me dijo que aun no superba lo que paso en Konoha-

-¿Y tu pensaste que ella lo olvidaría rápidamente y correría a tus brazos sin ningún miedo después de lo ocurrido?- no espero una respuesta, solo negó con la cabeza retomando su caminata.

Lo siguió sin entender lo que le había preguntado. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde lo que paso. ¿A eso se refería ella con que la esperara? ¿Qué la esperara a que ella recuperara toda esa confianza perdida? ¿Era confianza hacia el o hacia ella? Debía encontrarla para preguntarle. Quizás había metido la pata.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ino casi corriendo puesto que había comenzado a llover. La rubia los recibió con el celular en la mano y mirada llorosa arrojándose a los brazos de Sai, casi al instante.

-Todas las llamadas me mandan al buzón y ya son las 5 de la mañana- le informo la rubia llorando- ¿debería llamar a la policía?-

-No harán nada hasta que se cumplan las 24 horas de su desaparición, amor-

-Por qué no duermes algo, Ino, nosotros podemos seguir insistiendo y en cuando amanezca ir a buscarla por la ciudad- sugirió el Uchiha

La rubia negó con la cabeza, tenía unas notorias bolsas cafés debajo de sus ojos.

-Entonces, cuéntanos que fue lo que paso-

-Llegue a apartamento antes de las dos de la mañana con Sai, ya que fue por mí al Pub- miro al pelinegro que le sonrió, suspiro- cuando llegue todo estaba igual que en la mañana. Lo que era raro porque era miércoles, ese día Sakura limpia el departamento después de llegar del trabajo. Entonces fui a su cuarto y no la vi. Pensé que quizás estaría contigo entonces me senté en el sillón a espera a que llegara y me quede dormida cuando abrí los ojos ya eran las 4 de la mañana y todavía no llegaba. Comencé a llamarle pero no me contestaba, fue cuando le llame a Sai preguntando si estaba contigo pero me dijo que tú estabas con él-

Sai le dirigió una mirada para que le contara lo que sucedió.

-Yo la vi hoy- comenzó el azabache, ganándose toda la atención de Ino- después de su trabajo fuimos al mirador y discutimos-

Los ojos de Ino se hicieron pequeños de desconfianza.

-Discutimos y la deje en el mirador. Quizás le dije cosas muy estúpidas…-

Pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada por parte de la rubia, que lo confundió por completo.

-¡Ino!- dijo Sai.

-Si algo le pasa a Sakura será tu culpa. Te culpo a ti de todo- mientras le decía esas palabras se iba levantando lentamente inclinándose hacia él- tu eres una persona que le ha hecho mucho daño, déjala en paz. Ella intenta alejarse de ti en todos los sentidos y tú sigues metiendo como la humedad en su vida. Escúchame, Sasuke Uchiha, si algo le pasa a mi amiga iré directo a la policía y te culpare a ti por todo esto-

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a la pelirosa completamente empapada, se quito los zapatos arrojándolos a una esquina. La cabeza de los tres se giró hacia ella pero ella no les prestó atención.

-¡Sakura!- grito Ino feliz de verla pero se detuvo al ver que llegaba sucia y con manchas rojas en su ropa- ¿Sakura?-

Corrió hacia ella dispuesta a preguntarle que le había pasado pero la pelirosa levanto una mano para frenarla sin mirarla puesto que el cabello le cubría los ojos. Solo camino hacia el pasillo y lo último que escucharon fue el portazo de su puerta.

Sasuke y Sai intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, algo había sucedido.

Se dejo caer de espaldas a la puerta sentándose en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras sollozaba. Los fuertes toques de la rubia se hicieron presentes.

-¿¡Sakura!?- grito Ino preocupada- ¿Estás bien? ¡Sakura!- moviendo el pomo de la puerta pero este se encontraba cerrado- Por favor, abre la puerta Sakura- Sai sujeto a Ino para que le alejara de la puerta.

-Ino, deberías llamar al trabajo de Sakura para decirle que hoy no se presentara- le sugirió con cariño al ver que ella estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Había notado como le temblaban las manos.

-Sai, ¿viste su camisa? Está llena de sangre- le dijo sin prestar atención a lo que le decía sin apartar la vista de la puerta, entonces vio como Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta y se abalanzo sobre él- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡No te acerques!-

Sai cargo a Ino por la cintura, mientras pataleaba queriendo alcanzar a Sasuke, para llevársela hacia la sala para que se tranquilizara, arrojándole una mirada a su amigo diciendo que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto tocando la puerta delicadamente.

La pelirosa que se estaba desvistiendo arrojando su ropa a la basura se detuvo al escuchar su voz pero no le contesto, ¿Qué hacia aquí Sasuke? Se cambio la ropa interior, se puso un pantalón ajustado negro y una blusa que le quedaba grande rosa palo, que a veces usaba de pijama. Saco botiquín que guardaba para emergencias y se limpio la herida que tenía en el brazo, después las que tenía en las rodillas para colocarse unas vendas.

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?- pregunto con dulzura, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a mil por hora- ¿podemos hablar?-

Se acerco a la puerta para sentarse recargada en ella, Sasuke estaba en la misma posición que ella pero del lado de la puerta.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- murmuro ella.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de ella, al menos le estaba hablando, iban por buen camino. Aunque su voz apenas se escuchaba así que pego su oreja a la puerta.

-De lo que me preguntaste en el mirador- no obtuvo respuesta de su parte- ¿puedes abrir la puerta?-

Espero durante unos minutos a que ella le susurrara algo pero solo escucho como le quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Giro el pomo despacio, por si acaso se había equivocado al escuchar, entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se confundió un poco al no ver a nadie en la habitación, entonces noto un bulto que sobresalía de entre las sabanas de la cama.

Lentamente se acerco, estaba toda cubierta con la sabana en posición fetal. Se recostó a un lado de ella abrazando el bulto que comenzó sollozar en su pecho.

-¿Quieres contarme que sucedió después de que me fui?- quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero eso fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

La pelirosa solo sollozo más fuerte y se pego mas a él, por su parte solo la abrazo mas fuerte tratando de trasmitirle confort.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sai, deja que hable con Sakura-

-Ino, debes tranquilizarte tu primero. Sasuke está con ella…-

-Eso no me tranquiliza en ningún sentido- le comento haciendo ademan de acercarse al pasillo pero el pelinegro se lo impidió- ¿Qué haces?-

-Ya te dije, tranquilízate. No tiene caso que la veas alterada cuando ella también lo está-

-Tampoco me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados-

-No lo harás. Debes llamar al trabajo de ella para avisar que no asistir hoy y quizás deberíamos prepararle un té o algo para que desayune-

Ino lo miro durante un minuto y él le mantuvo la mirada con una sonrisa. Suspiro derrotada para tomar el teléfono. Por su parte el pelinegro camino hacia la cocina para poner agua para calentar.

Mientras veía como se calentaba el agua pensaba en que quizás Sasuke podría ayudar a su amiga, sabía que no debería, pero tenía fe en él. Después de todo está haciendo hasta lo imposible para que lo perdonara. Aunque su pelea había sido un pequeño retroceso sabía que ellos regresarían en algún momento.

Pero estaba feliz porque gracias a esos dos había conocido a la rubia que durante mucho tiempo trabajo en el club frente al restaurante a donde nunca se atrevió a ir.

-¿Sai?- le llamo Ino con el teléfono aun en la mano- ya están enterados en su trabajo, ¿Qué mas debería hacer?-

Le parecía una hermosamente tierna con el cabello despeinado, los ojos tenían las pupilas dilatadas de tanto llorar y sus labios estaban rojos por mordérselos. Le tomo de la mano para cercarla y darle un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Cómo crees que este?-

-Deberías aprender a confiar en Sasuke. Fue un idiota antes pero está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Sakura lo perdone. Créeme yo he visto como lo está intentando-

-Sai, tú no viste como estaba Sakura con lo que sucedió- dijo empujándolo- ¡¿no puedo creer que estés de su parte?!-

-Ino, claro que lo vi. Intente ayudarla para que Sasuke se detuviera y no estoy de su parte- comento con seriedad- no estoy del lado de nadie. Soy un punto neutro pero puedo ver que Sasuke lo está intentando-

-Lo dices solo porque eres su amigo-

-También Sakura es mi amiga-

Ino desvió la mirada abrazándose a sí misma, después suspiro para alejarse de él. Estaba cansada, así que solo se fue a su habitación sin agregar nada más. También llamaría a Kankuro para reportarse enferma, no tenía ganas de trabajar y después de estar despierta la gran parte de la noche sentía que necesitaba un buen sueño reparador.

No recordó cuanto tiempo había dormido pero por la ventana entraba la luz del sol signo de quizás era medio día, abrió los ojos cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Al ver la pálida mano supuso rápido que era Sai.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto el hombre.

-No, ¿acabas de acostarte?- él solo la abrazo con más fuerza, mas no contesto- lamento a verte gritado hace un momento- se disculpo al pensar lo histérica que se había puesto.

-Sé que estabas un poco alterada-

Ino se dio la vuelta para poder verle la cara pensando que quizás estaría enojado pero le sorprendió lo comprensivo que podría ser. Realmente Sai podía un hombre muy paciente, lo cual le sorprendía porque su carácter era muy difícil.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Sai-

-¿Dónde más podría estar?-

-No sé, quizás en algún estudio de pintura o cocinando en algún restaurante elegante- comento riendo.

-Eres muy mala con los chistes- comento el sonriendo y la abrazo dándole palmaditas en la espalda- no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que no tienes sentido del humor-

-Cállate- contesto ella dándole golpecitos en el pecho al verse atrapada en sus brazos.

-Pero enserio, solo intenta darle una oportunidad a Sasuke. Créeme a cambiando mucho, ¿no me darías a mí una segunda oportunidad?-

-Está bien, lo haré por ti. Porque él no es de mi agrado-

Sai le beso la frente sonriendo.

-¿Algún día me besaras en la boca como un novio normal?-

Sai la miro sorprendido y ella se tapo la boca al entender que había dicho lo que muchas veces pensaba.

-_Estúpida, estúpida_\- se repetía mentalmente. Sabía que Sai intentaba ir despacio para que ella no se sintiera comprometida, después de que ella le contara todo lo que había pasado en Konoha. Su mentira de que le gustaban las mujeres se había quedado en el pasado, ya que solo lo hacía para protegerse.

Siempre había sido muy enamoradiza y años de hombres malos que solo buscaban acostarse con ella la había hecho pensar que quizás el sexo masculino no era su camino, así que algún momento de su vida, realmente pensó que si experimentaba con las mujeres lograría tener un tipo de amor con el que siempre había soñado; sin embargo, nunca logro tener nada formal con ninguna así que decidió no tener nada con nadie y solo jugar a su rol de lesbiana para que los hombres no se le acercaran.

Pero el pelinegro había logrado ver atreves de esa fachada. La primera vez que lo vio en Konoha fue en el club y le pareció un chico guapo pero no quería adelantarse a nada, después cuando se fue a Sunakagure con Sakura él se había puesto con contacto con ella por facebook, solo como amigo. Después de escribir muchas veces hasta la madrugada, lo cambiaron a llamadas por sus celulares hasta altas horas de la noche y unos meses después le aviso que iría a Sunakagure de vacaciones. La emoción que le causo casi hace que se hiperventile pero logro controlarse porque no quería que le pasara lo mismo. No con Sai, con el hombre que pensaba que era el correcto. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que él quería ir despacio con ella, tanto que hasta a ella la estaba desesperando. No se habían besado bien ni tampoco se habían acostado. Pero ahora sentía miedo de que Sai pensara mal de ella. ¿Qué debía decirle?

-Lo siento, yo…-

El pelinegro se levanto dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento, si no quieres está bien. Podemos esperar-

-Ino- le llamo él mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca- hay algo que no te he contado y es por eso que no te puedo besar aun. Me… no…- suspiro pensando bien en sus palabras- no he sido completamente sincero contigo y antes de que suceda algo mas quiero que lo sepas por mi y aun así me aceptes-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Sasuke, pero este se había despertado hace poco encontrándose con la linda cara de ella que aun se encontraba dormida, tapada hasta el cuello. Necesitaba ir al baño así que con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara se levanto destapándola sin querer hasta la cintura dejando que se vea la venda que tenía en el brazo. Olvidándose de su urgencia se acerco para inspeccionar el brazo de la pelirosa, en efecto, ella se había vendado, aunque la pregunta era porque.

Entonces pensó en lo peor, y si alguien la había atacado cuando él la dejo en el mirador, era algo que podía suceder.

-Diablos- susurro pasándose la mano por la cara.

Uso el baño para después lavarse la cara. Se sentía culpable, si se hubiera quedado con la pelirosa nada le hubiera pasado pero el hubiera no existe, maldición. Por lo que ahora tendría que esperar a que la pelirosa se despertara para poderle preguntar.

Se volvió a acomodar debajo de ella para después acariciarle el brazo con la yema de los dedos. Pensaba en todo lo que le pudo ocasionar esa herida a la pelirosa, rozo la venda con las yemas, no parecía tan profunda, sin embargo quizás no era la única parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba lastimada.

Levanto la sabana para observas sus hermosas piernas y las encontró llenas de raspones y moretones.

\- _Matare a la persona que le hizo daño, lo juro. Estoy seguro. Lo matare de una forma tan sádica que harán una película de horror cuando encontraran el cadáver-_ pensaba con el seño fruncido.

Se movió sin abrir los ojos mientras sentía como acariciaban su brazo con ternura. Se estiro un poco antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con la oscura mirada de Sasuke. Entonces recordó todo lo que había sucedido y se ruborizo al pensar que era la primera vez que dormían juntos sin tener sexo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto él.

-Bien- contesto aunque hubiera preferido decirle que estaba molida- solo tengo sed-

-¿No te duele aquí?- pregunto bajando su mirada al brazo de ella.

Entonces comprendió que se encontraba destapada con sus heridas completamente visibles.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

Se levanto de la cama dejando ver mejor los moretones de sus piernas.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- repitió las palabras con lentitud sin dejar de ver sus moretones.

-Después de que te fuiste me asaltaron- dijo con la mirada en su regazo- el hombre quería algo más pero lo golpee para escapar, sin embargo no logre salir ilesa del lugar-

Y Sasuke se sintió terriblemente culpable. La había dejado sola en un lugar peligroso, ¿Por qué no pensó que algo así le podría suceder antes de que se fue? Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla dejado sola, tenía ganas de golpearse. Nunca pensó en su seguridad y ella había pagado el precio. Las lindas piernas de Sakura se movieron sacándolo de su debate mental.

-Lo siento- dijo viéndola a los ojos- yo no…-

-No es tu culpa, Sasuke- le tranquilizo- la de la mala suerte soy yo- le sonrió- no quería que me vieras porque sabría que se sentirías culpable pero en realidad todo esto es mi culpa- la vio como confundido pero ella no lo dejo protestar- yo decidí ir al mirador, yo decidí quedarme hasta tarde, yo fui quien te hizo enfadar, en realidad fue toda una cadena del error que me llevo a esto. No tienes por qué disculparte de algo que yo ocasione-

Se acerco a ella con mirada seria.

-No sé si abrazarte o ponerte un correo o llevarte con un brujo vudú para que dejen de pasarte estas cosas- la sentó de nuevo en la cama para examinar mejor las heridas- tienes que denunciar al estúpido que te asalto e ir al hospital- le quito la venda con calma dejando ver los raspones aun con sangre.

-No creo que sea necesario todo esto-

-Lo es- sentencio con seriedad- ahora ve a cambiarte para que pueda llevarte a hacer lo correcto-

-Sasuke…-

-No- le corto furioso- tu mala suerte se acaba conmigo. Mientras estés conmigo no te volverá a suceder algo malo, me encargare de eso-

-No puedes monopolizarme- contesto con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que puedo-

-Esto es una tontería. No puedes pensar que te hare caso-

-Entonces, tendré que convencerte- se acerco a ella haciendo que la pelirosa se inclinara a lado contrario hasta que quedo totalmente recostada en la cama con Sasuke encima de ella. El se recargo con sus manos en la cama mientras besaba su cuello, ella enmudeció al sentir la boca de él- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- un suspiro fue lo único que escucho- ¿Te separaras de mi?-

-Nunca…- suspiro ella sin pensar, solo dejándose llevar por las caricias de Sasuke.

-¿Iras conmigo a Konoha?- metió sus manos debajo de su blusa para acariciar sus senos, ella soltó un gemido cuando él toco uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos- ¿Iras a Konoha conmigo?- repitió viendo el rostro de Sakura.

-¡Si!... ¡Sasuke!- gimió mientras sentía como el besaba su abdomen y jugaba con sus senos pero de repente se detuvo- ¿Sasuke?- abrió los ojos para recargarse con los codos- ¿Qué haces?-

-Saldré para que te cambies- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta- te veo afuera- dicho esto salió de la habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Me encanta Itachi

Una disculpa, intente actualizar pero mi computadora se enfermo y tuve que llevarla a reparar, se me atravesaron viajes largos y ya no pude seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por su paciencia

0o0o0o0o0o0

Retirándose de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina tomo su celular para ver la hora. Era pasado medio día pero se alegro de ver que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

-Ha, eras solo tu- exclamo desilusionado.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que llegue a mi propia casa?-

-Pensé que serias Sasuke-

-¿Tus hermanos han vuelto a escapar?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una mueca de fingida sorpresa- algo me dice que no les gusta estar contigo-

-Hmm- respondió el otro, indagando en el refrigerador- No hay leche-

-Y eso me tiene que importar, ¿Por qué…?- dijo el otro mientras se recostaba en el sillón, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

-Por que…- empezó acercándose lentamente al sillón donde estaba el pelirrojo- soy una visita y tienes la obligación de atenderme. Porque tengo hambre y no quieres ver cómo me pongo cuando tengo hambre. Porque eres una cosa pelirroja que no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto…-

-¡Ya entendí!- grito el otro, tapándole la boca, se levanto del sillón y tomo su abrigo.

-Por cierto, saliste muy temprano hoy-

-Es que cuando no va Sakura no es divertido estar en el trabajo-

-¿No fue a trabajar Sakura? Un momento, ¿Te puedes dar el lujo de no ir a trabajar?-

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros despreocupado para abrirle la puerta y dejar que saliera primero el pelinegro.

Tomaron el automóvil pero al notar que no se detuvieron en la primera tienda de víveres para comprar leche, Itachi comenzó a confundirse.

-Ya te pasaste la tienda, Sasori-

-No vamos a comprar leche, Itachi- informo sonriendo el conductor- te llevare a comer a un lugar que te va a gustar-

-¿Y no me va a doler?-

-Pero te va a gustar-

-No estoy seguro de este plan- dijo cruzándose de brazos- además, no estoy vestido para ir a un restaurante- dijo viéndose los jeans gastados y su camisa sin mangas rojas.

-Así estas bien. Te ves lindo-

-Hay, Sasori tu siempre me haces sentir bien- dijo abrazando el brazo del pelirrojo que dio una vuelta al volante bruscamente para esquivarlos, ganándose algunos cláxones.

-No me toques, animal- gruño el pelirrojo- si no eres mujer y no estás desnuda no me toques-

-Uy, disculpa, gruñís-

Sasori dio una vuelta y se estaciono en la amplia entrada del restaurante de mariscos donde decidió llevar a Itachi.

-¿Bumba?- pregunto confundido.

-Son los mejores mariscos de la ciudad. Me los recomendaron muchos- dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada seguido de Itachi- ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?- pregunto sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que el pelinegro entrara primero- Que conocemos al dueño…-

-Bienveni…- dijo una voz grave pero se interrumpió al ver a los recién llegados.

Por un segundo el hombre e Itachi se observaron en silencio hasta que el peligro acorto la distancia entre los dos para darle un puñetazo que le hizo caer de sentón hasta el asombro de todos.

-¡Kisame, idiota!- gruño a su ex amigo con rabia.

El otro solo lo observo desde su posición sin decir nada. Sasori tuvo que sujetar a Itachi para que no se tirara encima de Kisame, aguantándose la risa.

-Vamos a mi oficina- dijo Kisame levantándose.

Le hizo señas a una mujer que remplazo y los guio por el pasillo a salvo de las miradas de los comensales. Al llegar a la oficina, Itachi se dejo caer en la silla con molestia cruzando los brazos.

-Me hubieran avisado que vendían… yo…-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto el pelinegro molesto- ¿Por qué diablos me dejaste de hablar, casualmente, después de que te preste dinero?-

Kisame dirigió sus ojos a Sasori y este comprendió de inmediato poniéndose de pie.

-Te espero en el bufete- le informo dándole una palmada en el hombro al pelinegro.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos sin decir nada hasta que Kisame suspiro.

-Realmente no fue por eso que me fui, Itachi. El dinero te iba a regresar, de hecho aun lo tengo ahorrado pero más que nada me daba vergüenza- comento sin verlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mi negocio al principio no fue muy bien y me asaltaron más de una vez, estaba cerca de la bancarrota. No quería que vieras que el proyecto que durante tantos años estuvimos trabajando se fuera a la basura por mi falta de administración- lo vio a los ojos con pena- tenia pensando regresarte todo el dinero y darte el 50% del restaurante cuando tuviera mas franquicias-

-Me hubiera dicho esto desde el principio. Pude ayudarte, no tenías que escapar con el dinero-

-Itachi, no tenía dinero, me fui porque no tenía nada. Y quería devolverte tu parte-

-No quiero tu dinero. Quería que mi amigo confiara en mí porque yo hubiera estado con él en las buenas y en las malas- se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el estacionamiento, tomo un taxi para dirigirse al apartamento. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, y estaba seguro de que cualquiera que se le apareciera enfrente seria victima de su furia. Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio se giro para caminar al lado contrario, quizás una caminata lo haría relajarse. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque aun molesto cuando una pelota golpeo su cabeza, se levanto con rapidez para ver al culpable pero se sorprendió al tener a una chica frente a él con hermosos ojos grises y cabello castaño rizado.

-Oh, perdóname- le dijo con la mano en la coba, no estaba seguro si estudiando un grito o una sonrisa- ¿Estás bien?-

-No te…- carraspeo al sentir su voz muy aguda- no te preocupes, estoy bien. La tengo dura… digo, la castaña…no, perdón, la cabeza- se atropello con sus palabras y sus mejillas se encendieron ante el ridículo.

Ella rio ante la escena y le invito a jugar con ella. Este acepto sonriente de pasar un momento con una chica guapa, olvidando su enojo.

Cuando llego dos chicas idénticas los estaban esperando, eran rubias con el cabello corto hasta la barbilla y de ojos negros.

-Ellas son mis amigas Ali y Ami. Chicas él es…- se quedo muda al darse cuenta que no se había presentado.

-Soy Itachi, mucho gusto, ¿y tú eres?- le pregunto a la castaña.

-Lilie, un placer- extendió la mano y él la tomo con emoción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke esperaba a Sakura en el sillón, hasta el momento no escuchaba ningún sonido desde alguna de las habitaciones hasta los gritos de Ino lo sobresaltaron. Se levanto cuando la vio empujando a Sai por el pasillo.

-¡Largo de mi casa!- gritaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- No te quiero volver a ver-abrió la puerta para sacarlo sin dejar que el otro pelinegro hablara. Cuando cerró la puerta se recargo en ella y se sentó con las piernas en el pecho llorando.

-Ino…- le llamo la voz de Sakura desde el pasillo- ¿Qué sucede?-

La rubia se levanto y corrió hacia su amiga llorando. Sasuke solo pudo observar sin entender que estaba pasando.

La pelirosa llevo a su amiga hasta el sillón donde Sasuke estaba, levantándose automáticamente al ver la mirada triste de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no le preparas un té a Ino?- él solo asintió.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ino?-

-Sai me conto sobre lo que paso en Konoha- empezó a hablar entre lagrimas- me dijo que él había sido el acosador y que lo sentía-

La pelirosa desvió la mirada con pena.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Ino, escúchame, por favor- se sentó a un lado de ella y le tomo de las manos- lo sabía y le dije que te dejara en paz. Que no quería que te hiciera daño pero el me dijo que no podía porque eras especial. Entonces, le hice prometer que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, con eso me refería a dejar de acosarte por lo tanto tenía que pedir ayuda con su problema sobre su relación con otras personas…-

-Sai siempre fue… muy solitario- continuo Sasuke dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa frente a ellas- él casi no hablaba, ni siquiera con su cara expresaba algo pero sobre todo cuando sonreía era muy extraño- se sentó en uno de los descansabrazos del sillón- pero cambio al conocerte-

-desgraciadamente, al tener poca experiencia en relaciones, no pudo manejar sus sentimientos y lo hizo mal. Me dijo lo arrepentido que estaba y que deseaba sobre todas las cosas estar contigo- continuo limpiándole las lagrimas a su amiga- por eso decidió buscar ayuda profesional porque quería algo serio contigo-

La rubia la miro confundida con la mirada llorosa.

-Pero, Sakura, sabes cómo me sentí en todo ese tiempo- le recordó- tenia tanto miedo, pensé que en cualquier momento me secuestrarían o me violarían-

-Lo sé. Solo él puede decirte lo arrepentido que esta, es tu decisión perdonarlo o no, solo te hare una pregunta, ¿en todo este tiempo el te trato mal o te sentiste incomoda con él?-

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-¿Él te trato mal o intento hacerte daño?

-No, nada de eso- negó ella sorprendida- pero aun así, él hizo algo que no puedo olvidar y no merece que lo perdone. No aun- sentencio la rubia, levantándose para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon a ver, era una verdadera lástima que ellos terminaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Afuera, Sai estaba parado frente a la puerta sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Le habían roto el corazón pero al menos había dicho la verdad, ahora no sentía ningún peso sobre sus hombros, solo sentía ese dolor en su pecho.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

**Nota**: Se que estoy escribiendo un poco OC pero no quería que Itachi se quedara solo en este FF.

-Sai, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirosa cuando se disponían a salir del departamento encontraron al pelinegro recargado en la pared.

Este no respondió solo los observo serio y bajo su vista al suelo.

-Ino, ella… no se lo tomo muy bien-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo Sakura agachándose para tomarle de los hombros- no piense que no hiciste lo correcto solo porque te duele, ella lo tenía que saber tarde o temprano. Tomaste la mejor decisión- le apretó los hombros para que le viera a los ojos- solo dale un poco de espacio- le dijo sonriendo.

También sonrió para después sentarse en el suelo junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Esperar a que Ino deje de estar enojada conmigo-

-Sai…no puedes estar haciendo guardia en la puerta-

-Aquí voy a esperar-

Pero viendo que la decisión de su amigo no cambiaría la pareja suspiro y se retiro a realizar sus respectivos pendientes.

0o0o0o0o0o

-No puede ser que no pudieran ganarnos- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo- pensamos que con un hombre Lilie tendría ventaja…-

-Bueno, es que me distraje…- comento sonriendo- para la próxima les ganare-

Ellas soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto la castaña.

-Si, te podría comer…digo, no. Podría comer-

Se maldijo al ver la expresión divertida de ella. ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba delante de una chica? Normalmente era al revés. Por dios, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero no podía evitarlo, había perdido el juego de voleibol por estar viendo el bello cuerpo de la chica castaña moviéndose junto a él. Es que con esos shorts y esa blusa ajustada solo le hacía pensar cosas muy intensas.

-Te invito un sándwich- le dijo sonriendo- ¿quieren venir?- pregunto refiriéndose a las gemelas.

-Oh, no- dijo una de ellas moviendo las manos- nos adelantamos al cabaret para ensayar-

-Te vemos allá-

-¿Cabaret?-

-Si, somos bailarinas- explico ella mientras le indicaba el restaurante.

-Espero que exóticas-

-Lamento decepcionarte- le dijo sonriendo- somos de las aburridas. Si bailamos delante de muchos hombres, pero normalmente también hay mujeres- le informo con una sonrisa picara- lo bueno de ser bailarina aburrida es que puedo decidir con quién acostarme- le guiño un ojo coqueta.

-¿Y dónde te acuestas? Digo, trabajas-

-En el Cabaret La Polilla-

El asintió pensando que en cuanto llegar al departamento buscaría ese cabaret como loco por internet.

Pidieron sus sándwiches y la chica pago sin que Itachi pudiera hacer nada.

-¿En donde trabajas?-

-En un restaurante con mi hermano-

-Oh, ¿en qué restaurante?-

-Bueno, en realidad está en Konoha. Solo vinimos de vacaciones a Sunakagure-

-A veces vamos a bailar en el Icha, Icha Paradise-

-Vaya, ese club está frente a nuestro restaurante. ¿Cómo nunca te vi?- pregunto mas a si mismo que a ella.

-No lo sé, para ser tan apuesto eres distraído- le dijo coqueta mientras tomaba un poco de refresco sin dejar de verlo.

-Bueno, gracias… tu también-

Ella sonrió ante el nerviosismo de él y lo poco coherentes de sus palabras. Era lindo, si. Pero los guapos son los peores así que debía tener cuidado.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu hotel- le comento mientras tiraba a la basura el envoltorio de su comida.

-Claro, eso me haría muy bien, digo para no perderme, aunque vivo muy cerca… aunque así paso más tiempo contigo. ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?- se interrumpió sorprendido- perdón, ya no sé ni que digo- le sonrió con pena.

Ella soltó una carcajada y lo guio hasta su auto. Su subieron pero en efecto el departamento esa muy cerca por lo que el camino fue muy corto.

-Itachi- le llamo la chica antes de que bajara del auto- toma, para que vayas a vernos bailar-le entrego dos tarjetas y le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias. Con ojo…digo, con gusto iré- le sonrió apenado y salió del auto.

-Lleva a un amigo- fue lo último que dijo antes de poder en marcha el auto.

Cuando entro en el departamento, Sasori lo golpeo en el hombro.

-¿Dónde estabas, inútil que solo consume oxigeno?-

-Perdón, no sabía que tenía que avisarte de todas mis salidas-

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos con cara de pocos amigos

-Estaba en el cielo- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

-¿Pues que hacías con Kisame? Espera, ya no sé si quiero saber eso-

-Ya había olvidado al idiota de Kisame. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, tengo entradas para el Cabaret La Polilla-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quién te acostaste para conseguirlas?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado del pelinegro y tomaba las tarjetas.

-¿De qué hablas? Llegaron solitas a mis manos-

-¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Sabes que es el Cabaret?- pregunto sorprendido y el pelinegro solo negó- es el club más exclusivo de la ciudad. Solo las mujeres más hermosas están allí y los hombres más apuestos o más ricos entran. Están las mejores bailarinas y solo conquistando a una puedes acostarte con ella, lo más interesante es que ellas te elijen- le informo sorprendiéndolo- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

-Una de las bailarinas me las regalo-

-Hombre, debiste gustarle mucho. Deberías quedarte conmigo. Seriamos los solteros que todas las chicas quisieran-

Pero Itachi ya no lo escuchaba, solo pensaba en lo que había dicho al principio. Si él realmente le gustaba a esa chica estaría encantado de corresponderle, estaba emocionado y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, Sai levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ino, se encontraba peinada, maquillada y vestida para ir a trabajar. La rubia al ver a Sai sentado en el suelo viéndola su estomago se achico, quería correr y abrazarlo pero se detuvo, Sai debía tener un escarmiento por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

-Ino…- intento hablar el pelinegro pero esta lo ignoro y bajo las escaleras.

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca. Cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza en la pared.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura regresaron de sus pendientes notaron que él no se había movido para nada de su lugar, así que lo ayudaron a levantarse porque sus piernas se habían acalambrado.

-Te traje bolsa del departamento- le informo el Uchiha y le arrojo una bolsa de plástico.

-Toma una ducha- le ordeno la pelirosa- te sentirás mejor, puedes quedarte a dormir. Supongo que Sasuke se quedara-

-Supones bien, querida- contesto con una sonrisa torcida revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Ino?- pregunto confundido Sai.

-Este también es mi departamento, así que puedo invitar a mis amigos-

Sasuke frunció el seño casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo ante la respuesta de ella. ¿Amigo? ¿Él? Tendría que darle una lección a la pelirosa mas tarde.

Sin más, el otro pelinegro suspiro para entrar a la ducha dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Así que amigos?- pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, si, amigos-

-¿Un amigo haría esto?- se acerco a ella y le tomo uno de sus glúteos apretándolo en su mano.

-¡Sasuke!- se quedo la pelirosa.

-¿Un amigo haría esto?- le sujeto las manos detrás de la espalda con delicadeza mientras masajeaba sus senos- ¿o esto?- con un rápido movimiento bajo el escote de la blusa dejando ver el sostén para comenzar a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Muy bien… ya… entendí- le contesto entre jadeos y se alejo del pelinegro para arreglarse el escote ante la mirada divertida de Sasuke.

Sai salió del baño casi al mismo tiempo, solo tuvo que ver la cara sonrojada de la pelirosa y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sasuke para saber que esos dos estaban haciendo cosas extrañas.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?- le pregunto Sasuke cambiando de tema.

-Sí, el baño me sentó muy bien- comento mientras se sentaba en el sillón- ¿crees que Ino…?-

-Yo no sé si ella te va a perdonar o no pero solo te puedo sugerir que si ella es la indicada no dejes de intentarlo. La verdad no creo que ella te odie ni nada de eso. Solo está dolida. Debes ser paciente-

Sai asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Si quieres te puedo moler a golpes para que ella sienta lastima por ti-

-No creo que eso suceda- comento sonriendo.

-Era una sugerencia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nadie se va a pelear hoy- dijo la pelirosa saltando sobre el respaldo del sillón y sentándose entre los dos- traje sándwiches- ambos tomaron uno de las manos de la chica y comieron viendo la televisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aun estaba pensando en sí salir vestido de esa forma era una buena idea. Se acomodo la camisa por tercera vez con incomodidad y volteo a ver a su amigo pelirrojo que miraba el camino mientras tarareaba una canción.

-No sé si ir vestido de traje con esta camisa abierta hasta el ombligo sea una buena idea- comento Itachi desde el asiento del copiloto.

-No es hasta el ombligo, son solo tres botones abiertos. Eso da un toque sexi-

-No quiero verme sexi. Solo quiero verme bien- exclamo mientras abrochaba dos botones.

-No importa. Dudo que con esa actitud atrapes algo esta noche-

-¿Cuál actitud?-

-Esa de cascarrabias-

-No soy cascarrabias, solo…- se detuvo pensando bien sus palabras pero decidió no decir más, la verdad estaba muy nervioso. Quería causar una buena impresión, aunque no era la primera vez que la veía, sin embargo no quería que pensara que solo se quería acostar con ella. Bueno, no es que no lo quisiera pero era una buena chica con la que quizás podría tener algo más que una aventura.

Al llegar al edificio era una local enorme de dos pisos, había un letrero donde se leía la Polilla en letras cursivas junto a una figura de una polilla posada en el letrero. Una larga fila estaba esperando la entrada hacia el edificio.

Salieron del auto e Itachi estaba dirigiéndose al final de la fila cuando Sasori lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?-

El otro lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas y le apunto el final de la fila como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No, idiota, para eso te dieron la tarjeta- le dijo sacando el pedazo de cartón que le habían regalado a Itachi.

Se acercaron al enorme cadenero que inmediatamente les cerró el paso. Sasori le tendió la tarjeta con una sonrisa ante la mirada de odio de los presentes, el enorme hombre la inspeccionó por un momento y después se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-Buenas noches- saludo seriamente y dirigiéndose a otro hombre más delgado que tenía una tabla en sus manos le comento serio- son VIP´s- este los miro de arriba abajo.

-Acompáñenme, por favor- les dijo sonriendo, inmediatamente otro tomo su lugar- me alegra que estén vestidos adecuadamente. ¿Me proporcionan sus nombre para agregarlos a la lista?-

-Sasori Akasuna e Itachi Uchiha- le comento el pelinegro.

El hombre, que era más pequeño que los otros dos, apunto contento los nombres.

El lugar era enorme al entrar pudieron ver una escenario donde estaba cantando una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos aguamarina, había mesas llena de hombres bien vestidos y algunas mujeres con vestidos de gala, sentían la alfombra felpuda de color rojo bajo sus pies y vieron que por todas partes había telas doradas colgadas de las paredes, arriba del escenario estaba un candelabro que brillaba dando luz solo a la cantante. Pasaron por las mesas y llegaron hasta unas escaleras donde estaba otro hombre enorme cuidando que nadie subiera.

-Clientes VIP´s- menciono pequeño hombre y enseño la tarjeta sonriendo. El otro se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar- por aquí, caballeros- subieron las escaleras que eran de un color rojo sangre y llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas, el hombre abrió una dejando ver un balcón con un sillón que daba hacia el escenario, una mesa con diferentes licores y bocadillos.

Itachi se asomo al balcón para ver a la bella mujer que cantaba una hermosa canción lenta y sensual.

-Seré su anfitrión. Todo lo que necesiten solo tienen que dirigirse a mí y se los proporcionare. ¿Algo de beber?- pregunto indicando las botellas.

-¿Todo lo que quisiéramos?- pregunto sonriendo el pelinegro.

El pequeño hombre se ruborizo y sonrió tímidamente.

-Todo, señor-

-Entonces, quiero una piña colada-

-Señor… no prefiere un whisky o…- Itachi levanto una ceja y este negó apresurado- ¿Virgen, señor?-

-No, la prefiero con experiencia- le respondió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

El chico salió con mucha prisa por la puerta con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué fue eso? A ti no te gusta la piña- le comento el pelirrojo sonriendo y apuntando con su pulgar a la puerta.

-Ya sé, pero es divertido ponerlo nervioso- se dejo caer en el sillón- además solo vine para ver a alguien-

-Tienes a tantas mujeres bellas y tu solo quieres ver a una- negó con la cabeza viendo como ahora un par de chicas idénticas se acomodaban en el escenario.

-Lo sé, soy un especie de unicornio- fue cuando reconoció a las gemelas que voltearon al mismo tiempo a verlo y le hicieron una reverencia sonriendo.

Las dos tenía un vestuario igual compuesto de un corsé con una falda muy corta que solo era tiras plateadas y rojas brillantes, unas medias de red negras junto con unos tacones negros cerrados. Su cabello rubio seguía corto y liso hasta el mentón.

Las dos comenzaron su baile de una forma idéntica. Eran tan iguales sus movimientos que impresionaban, comenzaron con piruetas y saltos cuando la música se volvió más rápida y terminaron con en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y los brazos alzados.

-Esas gemelas sí que son impresionantes- dijo el pelirrojo después de un silbido.

-Son amigas de… mi amiga- menciono Itachi al no saber cómo llamar a su nueva conocida.

-De tu amor platónico, corrijo- le regaño el otro.

-¿Amor platónico de quien?- pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Ellos voltearon a ver a las gemelas que estaban paradas detrás de ellos recargadas en el respaldo del sillón.

-Hola, chicas. Sasori ellas son Ali y Ami. Chicas él es mi idiota amigo- les informo el pelinegro

-Un placer- les dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Las dos se sentaron una a cada lado de Sasori.

-eres lindo- le dijo una tomándolo del mentón.

-Sí, hermana, a mí también me gusta- dijo la otra enredando un cabello pelirrojo en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Disculpen estoy aquí?-

-Lo sabemos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo- Oh, ya va a iniciar el turno de Lilie- dejaron de observarle para después girarse hacia el escenario.

Itachi sonrió y volteo a ver buscando la cabellera castaña pero no la vio en el escenario. Pero cuando volteo al techo abrió los ojos sorprendido.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. ¬¬**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-_Pensamientos_\- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**"- ¬¬

Los tres se encontraban dormido con la televisión prendida cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a la rubia.

Contemplo la escena y suspiro. No podía pedirle a Sakura que sacara a Sai de su vida, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de querer sacarlo. Se acerco al pelinegro y le quito los cabellos que le rosaban la frente pero fue detenida por la mano de Sai.

-No abras los ojos- le susurro, cuando quiso quitar su mano él no la dejo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz para no despertar a sus amigos, sin abrir los ojos.

La rubia no contesto por lo que el pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente pero estaba muy oscuro por lo que en lo que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad la rubia aprovecho para liberar su mano.

Se levanto un poco molesto pero noto una sombra caminar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones por lo que la siguió y antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la rubia puso su mano recibiendo el golpe de la puerta.

-Diablos, Sai, ¿estás bien?- se alerto la rubia pero entonces carraspeo y fingió molestia aunque en realidad estaba preocupada- que diga… ¿Qué haces?-

-Ino, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- le pregunto con una mueca de dolor tocando su mano.

Ella no dijo nada pero dejo abierta la puerta mientras sacaba el botiquín de su closet.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, Ino- dijo Sai sentándose en la cama.

-Lo sé- le respondió la rubia dándole la espalda.

-De verdad no quisiera… no quiero que te alejes de mi. Si quieres solo podemos ser amigo… no tendrían ningún problema-

-Sai- dijo Ino volteándose- cállate, por favor- se acerco a él para curar la mano del pelinegro- hiciste algo muy malo-

-Lo sé, no sabes cómo me arrepiento por…- la rubia lo volteo a ver molesta por su interrupción y este callo inmediatamente.

-Me hiciste sentir realmente mal, tenía mucho miedo pensé que alguien me dañaría en cualquier momento. Incluso acuse a un amigo de que él era el culpable- vendo la mano del hombre frente a ella y lo miro a los ojos- no quiero que te alejes de mi pero… -

-¿Quieres que volvamos a empezar? ¿Desde cero si quieres?-

-No, volver desde cero es demasiado complicado- dijo la rubia tocando su barbilla pensando- quiero que hagas algo-

Lo vio con una mirada picara y sonrió.

0o0o0o0o0

-Sasuke- llamo la pelirosa mientras aun estaban acostados en el sillón.

El pelinegro solo respondió con un gruñido.

-¿Esa es tu mano en mi trasero?-

-Fue un accidente- contesto el otro sonriendo

-Tu mano a un sigue en mi trasero-

-Bueno, sigue siendo un accidente- le dijo sonriendo y apretándola más- Sakura- le llamo y ella solo suspiro- ¿vendrás conmigo a Konoha?-

-Sasuke…- le dijo ella y dirigió su vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con la negra de él- aun quiero estudiar medicina-

-Puedes hacerlo en Konoha- se movió para poderse sentar en el sillón mientras no despegaba su mirada de la jade- aun quiero que regreses conmigo. No volveré a dañarte. Te lo juro-

-Es que… tengo todo aquí- le contesto ella- no estoy segura, Sasuke-

El pelinegro le revolvió los cabellos suspirando.

-Sabes que si cambias de decisión te estaré esperando, ¿verdad?-

-No tienes por qué hacer eso, Sasuke-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo y es mi decisión- se levanto estirando su ropa y le tendió la mano- es tarde vamos a dormir-

La pelirosa lo miro por una segundo antes de de levantarse pero cuando lo hizo sintió un mareo que la sentó de nuevo.

Él pelinegro levanto una ceja ante la reacción de su pelirosa.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo que se me entumieron las piernas- mintió estirándolas.

Después de un momento se levanto del sillón para que se fueran a dormir a su habitación.

-¿Se irán muy pronto?- pregunto mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Ya llevamos bastante tiempo aquí, a pesar de que quisiera quedarme, el restaurante no se abrirá solo- comento tomándola de la mano- creo que en un par de días, ¿Por qué?-

-No, solo quería saber para planear actividades juntos- le menciono sonriendo.

0o0o0o0o0

Se levanto temprano de los brazos de él, le puso una almohada para que sintiera que la abrazaba a ella y se vistió.

Salió a la calle que aun estaba oscura, se acerco a una de esas tiendas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas. Pregunto al vendedor sobre un artículo en específico y este le señalo el pasillo. Tomo la pequeña caja para después pagarla.

-¿Puedo usar el baño?-

El hombre con cara aburrida le señalo un pequeño pasillo donde estaba una puerta. Entro para después seguir las instrucciones de la caja con cuidado, no tenía dinero para comprar otra.

Cuando vio el tubo alargado después de un par de minutos no sabía si llorar o reír.

0o0o0o0o0

Se levanto apretujando más a lo que tenía abrazado pero al sentirlo muy suave abrió los ojos. Arrojo la almohada lejos y se levanto aun somnoliento.

En la cocina están las dos chicas charlando sobre tonterías, solo se escuchaban sus risas.

-¡Sasuke! Por fin despiertas, a todos nos despertaron tus ronquidos- bromeo Ino sonriendo.

-Yo no ronco- contesto el acercándose- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las seis- contesto la pelirosa- ¿quieres comer algo?-

Asintió sentándose a un lado de ella. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por la desvelada y que no había estado comiendo bien. Si lo pensaba desde que llego su ciclo del sueño estaba alterado, le costaría mucho volver a su rutina normal después de las vacaciones.

La pelirosa dejo un poco de pollo con arroz frente a él que rápido comenzó a comerlo.

-Te decía que la pelea fue terrible- continuo Ino con seriedad- hubieras visto fue como del viejo oeste, sillas volando y hombre golpeándose-

-¿Pero como inicio todo eso?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Sakura- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Kankuro, estaba echando humo cuando me fui y me hablo hace poco para decirme que no fuera. Que me llamaría cuando volviera a abrir-

-Así que ahora te encuentras desempleada- dijo Sakura.

-Algo así-

-¿Dónde está Sai?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Aun está durmiendo-

0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron y los pelinegros tuvieron que regresar a Konoha e incluso hasta el final Sasuke le pidió que lo acompañara pero ella lo siguió rechazando, solo le hizo prometer que estarían en contacto sin importar nada, a lo que ella asintió suspirando por su mentira.

Al llegar a su departamento Ino le dijo que haría la cena ya que se sentía inútil sin hacer nada. La pelirosa se quedo sentada en el comedor viendo la mesa.

-¿Sakura?- le llamo acercándose a ella- ¿está todo bien?-

-No lo creo- confeso ella viéndola- tengo que mudarme-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto sentándose al lado de ella- ¿Sasuke volvió a…?-

-No, él no hizo nada el tiempo que estuvo aquí pero esto es una tontería. ¿Enamorada de mi violador? Esto es una estupidez-

-Pero tú dijiste que había cambiado…-

-Lo parece, ¿no? Me trata bien, me dice las cosas que quiero escuchar y me promete que no volverá a ocurrir lo que sucedió en Konoha. Pero no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo-

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los zafiros de su amiga.

-Tengo que alejarme de él. Irme a un lugar donde no me encuentre-

-Sakura, pero pensé que todo estaba bien…-

-¡Maldición, Ino! Claro que no- le grito molesta golpeando con sus puños la mesa- no planeo irme con él para después verme muerta por su agresividad. No voy a quedarme aquí y tampoco quiero que tú me sigas-

-No te voy a dejar sola. Estás loca-

-Tampoco te alejare de Sai-

La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro al pensar en lo que irse con Sakura le conllevaría. Tendría que volver a empezar y sobre todo, no podría ver a Sai.

-¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?-

La pelirosa asintió y le tomo de las manos.

-Estoy embarazada, Ino- confeso, sabía que la rubia le diría algo pero no la dejo- no voy a abortar a pesar de que se que es producto de una violación, pero no pienso dejar a mi hijo cerca de él -

Se levanto dejando a su amiga sentada en la mesa sin saber que decir.

-¿Te irás ahora?-

-Por supuesto que no- le contesto sonriendo- cenaremos y mañana hablare con Chiyo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al siguiente día se encontraba frente a la puerta de Chiyo pensando en golpear para entrar, sin embargo seguía dudando ya que la abuela le haría preguntas que no quería contestar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto abriendo la puerta, tocándola con suavidad para hacerse notar.

-Claro, Sakura- le dijo mientras se quitaba los anteojos con los que leía- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Voy a mudarme y quiero pedir mi renuncia- le comento con seriedad.

La mujer pareció no comprender.

-¿Te vas a mudar? ¿A dónde?-

La pregunta que no pensaba responder, allí trabajaba Sasori por lo que si le decía a Chiyo entonces él podría averiguar algo. No quería mentirle a esa mujer que tanta ayuda le había proporcionado así que opto por evadir la pregunta.

-Perdón, pero me gustaría que nadie se entere- le contesto viendo el suelo.

-No comprendo tus motivos, Sakura. ¿Pero estas segura de lo que haces?-

-Completamente, por favor, ¿podría darme una carta de recomendación?-

La mujer asintió mientras se ponía los lentes otra vez para comenzar a redactar la carta.

-La tendrás al finalizar el día-

El día laboral paso demasiado rápido, o eso sintió Sakura, sin rastro de Sasori lo que era mejor, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromas y lo más seguro es que estaría triste por el hermano de Sasuke.

Como prometió Chiyo tuvo la carta de recomendación al finalizar la jornada laboral, al igual del cheque por su renuncia, se despidió de la mujer agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Cuando llego a casa el tono de llamada entrante sonó en su celular.

-Hola, Sasuke- saludo abriendo su puerta.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Bien, ¿y a ti?-

-Más o menos, ¿Vas llegando a casa?- le pregunto mientras ella se tensaba, al parecer Sasuke había memorizado hasta su horario laboral- Te extraño-

-Sasuke…- empezó a decirle, por lo que suspiro antes de soltar todo de golpe- cuando estuviste aquí fue muy bonito pero no quiero que me sigas buscando-

-Pensé que…- escucho su voz sorprendida.

-Quiero que dejes de llamarme o buscarme o cualquier cosa que está relacionada conmigo. Solo déjame tranquila- y colgó

Apago el celular antes de que sonara nuevamente. Debía apresurarse antes de que a él se le ocurriera venir a Sunakagure.

-¿Ino?- pregunto al entrar en el departamento.

-Estoy en la cocina, Sakura- le dijo asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

La pelirosa dejo su bolso en la mesa para acercarse a su compañera.

-Estoy preparándote un sándwich para tu viaje- le dijo sin verla.

-Ino, perdóname por dejarte pero…-

La rubia se giro y levanto la mano para callarla.

-Te entiendo. Y siendo sincera si yo fuera tu haría lo mismo, no te preocupes no diré nada pero por favor, mándame un correo cuando puedas o un mensaje. Lo que sea para saber que estas bien-

La abrazo sonriendo para después irse a su habitación. El teléfono de la rubia sonó, el número que aparecía era desconocido.

-¿Hola?- se tuvo que despegar el teléfono de la oreja y desde el pasillo Sakura escuchaba gritos del auricular.

Se apresuro para ir por su maleta mientras escuchaba como Ino le gritaba a Sasuke que se calmara y que no sabía nada de ella, que se había ido sin decir a donde, recibió más gritos y al final la rubia decisión colgar.

Las dos pidieron un taxi que las llevo a la estación de autobuses, al llegar Sakura compro un boleto sin decirle el destino a Ino.

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?-

-Si, Ino. En cuanto pueda recibirás noticias mías, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo abrazándola- deberías regresar a Konoha, Sai se pondrá muy contento-

-Hable con él de eso y decidimos vivir juntos cuando me vaya para allá, bueno más bien lo obligue-

-No creo, a él le encanto la idea, solo se hizo el difícil-

Ambas rieron.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho. Cuídate y cuando nazca mándame una foto-

-Claro, tú también cuídate-

Al final la pelirosa se fue para subir al autobús dejando a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo seremos tú y yo, sin nadie más. Volveremos a empezar y seremos muy felices- le dijo a su vientre, aun plano, acariciándolo con ternura mientras el autobús salía de la ciudad.

Ya no tendría que sufrir más, no se iría sola y no buscaría a nadie más, no sería necesario. Estaría tan ocupada cumpliendo sus sueños y cuidando a su hijo que no tendría tiempo para más, ni pensamientos tristes ni pelinegros posesivos ni esposos infieles. Y con ese pensamiento la pelirosa dejo todo atrás para iniciar de nuevo, por tercera vez.

0o0o0o0o0

**Es el final, lectores. Espero que les haya gustado. He pensado en subir un epilogo pero no será pronto. Mi vida profesional me exige mucho y, gracias a dios, todo me está saliendo muy bien.**

**Al final decidí que Sasuke no se quedara con Sakura, puesto que al principio del FF se porto de una manera horrorosa y deje actual a Sakura como toda victima que solo quiere huir y dejar en el pasado su dolor.**

**Gracias a todos por su atención y por pasarse a leer mi humilde historia. Estoy escribiendo otra pero no la subiré hasta escribirla completa para no tener problemas con las actualizaciones, así como tuve con esta. Va a ser de MLB por si a alguien le interesa.**

**De nueva cuenta, se los agradezco y gracias a todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí. **


	20. Epilogo

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

-"**Flash Back**"-

**NOTA: Todos se enojaron con el final del capítulo pasado pero la verdad tenía que terminar así para poder hacer el epilogo de esta forma. Fue muy entretenido leer sus comentarios al respecto. Les agradezco a todos que lo leyeran. **

**Como podrán darse cuenta el romance no es mi especialidad, me sale un poco retorcido. Esto es simple, cuando una historia empieza mal terminara mal.**

**EPILOGO**

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto una voz cuando contesto la llamada.

-Ya sabes, no duermo, no como ni tengo vida social pero nos encontramos bien-

-Bueno, tú eras la que quería estudiar medicina, Sakura-

-Correcto, y aun no se qué especialidad decidir- comento la pelirosa con su celular en la oreja.

Estaba vestida con pantalón y blusa blanca, en una habitación de hospital viendo por la ventana.

-Es difícil pero me va bien en las prácticas, Ino- comento al teléfono.

-¿Cómo está Sarada?-

-Bien, le encanta la escuela a pesar de que aun es muy pequeña es muy inteligente. ¿Qué tal Konoha y Sai?-

-Estamos muy bien. Ahora vivimos juntos y es grandioso- le comento con alegría- lo que me recuerda que tengo que decirte que Sasuke desapareció-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Recuerda que hace un año se fue de Konoha a Kumogakure y estaba en contacto con su hermano pero hace un mes que Itachi no tiene noticias de él-

-Fue muy extraño que él se fuera- le comento- pensé que el primer año me buscaría pero nunca lo hizo por lo que me sentí segura. Cuando me dijiste que se fue para allá no se me paso por la cabeza que me buscara después de tanto tiempo-

-No creo que este buscándote. Ya pasaron 7 años y ni siquiera yo sé donde estas-

-Tienes razón. Me estoy preocupando sin necesidad-

-Solo quería que lo supieras pero no para que te preocuparas-

-Gracias, Ino. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Te llamare después con Sarada para que la saludes-

La mañana paso larga en las prácticas en el hospital. Se encontraba cansada ya que había estado haciendo el turno nocturno por lo que no tardaría en poder salir del lugar. Bostezo por tercera vez cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

-¿Cómo vas?- pregunto la voz de su maestro.

-Bien, Kakashi. Solo que cansada. Me muero porque sean las diez-

-Tu vida siempre será así de ahora en adelante. Es mejor que te acostumbres-

Cuando se dio la hora entonces tomo sus cosas, se cambio en el vestidor del hospital para salir a descansar. Dormiría hasta que llegara Sarada con la joven a la que le pagaba para que la recogiera y la acompañaba hasta casa, después podría ayudarle con su tarea y comer juntas. En eso pensaba cuando paso por el pasillo donde debía salir al estacionamiento, alguien la sujeto de las muñecas y le tapo la boca con una tela que olía extraño.

-Te encontré- fue lo último que escucho antes de perder a conciencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cando despertó todo estaba oscuro, intento mover los brazos para tallarse los ojos pero no pudo, los tenia levantados por la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada en una cama, quiso mover las piernas pero paso lo mismo. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía algo mareada por lo que intento gritar pero entonces sintió la tela que tenía en la boca. La habían secuestrado.

Intento zafarse de las cuerdas pero estaban muy bien atadas.

-Deja de moverte o te lastimaras-

Escucho la voz y se tenso, conocía esa voz, podría identificarla entre millones de voces. Trato de enfocarlo con la mirada pero estaba demasiado oscuro, la habitación era demasiado pequeña lo que daba el efecto de que su voz venia de todos lados.

-¿Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente?- pregunto, se lo imagino sonriendo de lado- trate de hacer todo lo posible porque te quedaras conmigo pero tú solo huyes. No, querida, me asegure de que no pudieras huir esta vez-

Sintió su aliento pero siguió sin ver nada, quizás la había drogado no estaba segura. No sabía qué hora era ni en donde estaba. Dios, Sarada.

Su hija ya estaría en casa y debería estarse preguntando donde estaba su madre. Intento moverse de nuevo solo para escuchar la risa de su captor. No podía hablar pero con gusto le hubiera gritado palabras no propias para una dama.

-¿Tienes sed?- le pregunto y fue en ese momento que sintió el dolor abrasador de su garganta. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella para después mojarle la tela que tenía en la boca, ella chupo el trapo con ganas.

Escucho otra vez los pasos que se alejaban. Aprovecho para tratar de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad para poder ver algo. Noto que las cortinas estaban cerradas y frente a ellas, que estaba a un lado de la cama, parecía haber una silla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeo al sentir sus parpados pesados.

-No te fuerces- escucho de nuevo. ¿En qué momento se acerco a ella? No escucho sus pasos. Sintió como le ponía otra vez un trapo con cloroformo, ahora si logro distinguir el olor- debes dormir-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió los ojos horrorizada al sentir la boca de su captor en su cuello. Por fin había luz, una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida en una esquina lejana pero hubiese preferido estar a oscuras cuando vio que estaba medio desnuda con él encima de ella. Empezó a moverse y fue cuando vio su cara oscurecida por las sombras, sus ojos eran negros, no los veía pero ella sabía que eran negros. Le sonreía mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Frunció el seño e intento resistirse. Maldición, lo estaba volviendo a hacer, no quería llorar pero las lagrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos sin su consentimiento. A él pareció no importarle porque le desato las piernas para lograr quitarle el pantalón.

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una idea muy estúpida, con una de sus piernas libre le dio una gran patada en la cara que lo hizo caer de la cama. Cuando pudo pensar bien en lo que había hecho y en las consecuencias que le podía causar ya era muy tarde. Junto sus piernas con su pecho asustada de lo que ocurriera a continuación.

El hombre se sentó en el piso sujetando su cara mientras movía los hombros, fue entonces que Sakura entendió que se estaba riendo.

-Al parecer no estás de humor, ¿verdad, Sakura?- se levanto mientras movía la quijada o eso pensó que hacía, ya que no lo veía muy bien- Lamento haberte despertado así, pero verte en la cama y no hacer nada contigo no es mi naturaleza. Llevo años buscándote pero, bueno, ya habrá tiempo para esto-

Se mantuvo de pie con los ojos fijos en ella. Sakura estaba medio desnuda pero con esa mirada parecía como si lo estuviera por completo, por instinto trato de cubrir su cuerpo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, entonces se escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes. Servicio a cuartos- dijo una voz joven masculina.

-Un minuto- grito su captor- te vas a quedar callada- le dijo mientras desataba las cuerdas de la cama, pero junto sus manos para atarlas juntas. La levanto de la cama para llevarla al cuarto de baño- quédate aquí y no hagas ruido- ato sus manos al tubo de la regadera.

Vio salir a su captor del baño cerrando la puerta. Escucho las voces de un hombre y con desesperación intento quitarse la venda de la boca, con su lengua empezó a moverla tratando de que bajara hasta la barbilla, pero su desesperación no se lo permitía por lo que respiro lentamente para volver a tratar, al final pudo bajarla un poco cuando escucho como se despedía el hombre de su captor.

-¡Ayúdenme!- grito.

Por unos minutos solo fue silencio pero al final escucho la voz del hombre diciendo un "¿Qué rayos…?" para después escuchar el forcejeo de dos cuerpos. Sakura no desaprovecho la oportunidad por lo que con toda su fuerza zafo el tubo de la regadera haciendo que se empapara completamente al salir el agua. Noto la pequeña ventana que estaba en el baño y no lo pensó más. Le puso seguro a la puerta por dentro para después intentar subir hasta la ventana.

Cuando escucho como el pomo de la puerta se movía sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

-¡Sakura!- rugió su captor- ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-

Siguió intentando subir pero con las manos atadas era demasiado difícil y escuchando los golpes que pegaba en la puerta su captor tratando de abrirla era aun más difícil. Pero saco su fuerza de la adrenalina logrando sujetarse del tubo, que todos los hoteles tienen en las regaderas para recargarse, y de esa forma logro salir.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir alguien le sujeto del tobillo.

-¡¿A dónde diablos vas?!- le grito perdiendo los estribos- ¡Eres mía!-

Sakura con la otra pierna le golpeo la cara haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y la soltara.

Se levanto, aun con las manos atadas, y hecho a correr. Noto que estaba en un campo, había grandes hectáreas de maíz.

Pudo reconocer cabañas, por lo que quizás estaba en un hotel de esos rústicos o de esos que rentaban cabañas, aunque no se veía mucha gente. Se detuvo tratando de buscar la cabaña principal o donde mostrara señales de haber personas. Fue allí donde sintió el frio. Estaba descalza, con la blusa a medio poner y con las manos atadas, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Escucho el ruido de pisadas detrás de ella, ese crujido que producían las hojas de pino bajo el zapato y al voltear vio a su captor que se detuvo en cuanto vio que ella correría otra vez.

-Espera, Sakura- dijo con las manos en alto, estaba convenientemente vestido para el frio con un abrigo negro y unas botas de montaña mientras ella sentía un frio que le calaba los huesos- regresa o te vas a resfriar- comenzó a decirle lentamente, pero a la pelirosa no la convencía- no tenemos que estar así, cariño. Solo regresa conmigo y prometo que estarás bien. No tienes que estar atada ni nada si me juras que no huiras- le hablo con una voz melosa.

-¿Qué le paso al chico?- pregunto y su voz sonaba horriblemente grave, pero quería saber que le había hecho al joven que solo había venido a entregar el servicio de habitación.

-Él… él está bien, no le paso nada-

Ella levanto una ceja sin creerle por lo que corrió hacia el campo de maíz sin detenerse por los gritos de él. Al entrar rápidamente se arrepintió, pero no se detuvo, las hojas del maíz la astillaban lo que le producía pequeños dolores molestos en donde tocara. Al correr las piedras se le clavaban pero no podía detenerse escuchaba como él venía detrás de ella.

A lo lejos vio una pequeña casa por lo que empezó a correr en zigzag para tratar de perderlo pero su objetivo era la casa. Para su buena suerte estaba abierta por lo que al entrar tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y corrió a esconderse. Marco torpemente el número porque sus manos temblaban.

-Numero de emergencia- contesto una voz femenina.

-Soy Sakura Haruno. Fui secuestrada y no sé donde estoy-

-¿Puede darme alguna señal o algo que reconozca del lugar?-

-Unas cabañas, como si fueran de renta o algo así y al lado un campo de maíz-

-¿Se encuentra herida?-

-No, pero me tenia atada y…- su voz se quebró.

-Tranquila, en este momento estoy rastreando la llamada. No cuelgue, si…-

Pero la voz fue interrumpida antes de escuchar el final.

-¿Hola?- susurro la pelirosa al teléfono.

Las pisadas se escucharon en el piso de madera. Sakura se encogió más en la mesa que estaba detrás de un sillón, pudo ver las botas cuando estas entraron en la sala. Eran las de él.

-Se que estas allí- le llamo con voz seria- Sal, por favor-

Sakura no dejaba de temblar, estaba segura que la encontraría. Revisaría toda la casa buscándola y al final la encontraría. Pensó en su hija, dios, como la extrañaba. ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado secuestrada?

Trato de quitarse la soga que le ataba las manos y entonces noto que además de soga tenia cinta. Le había puesto la cinta en cada muñeca para después atarlas en conjunto lo que le haría más difícil quitársela sin ayuda de algo filoso. Maldijo por dentro.

Vio como las botas salían de la habitación para después entrar a otra. Aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de su escondite y aproximarse a la puerta pero un par de brazos la abrazaron mientras la levantaban del suelo por lo que ella empezó a patalear. Una risa inundo el lugar.

-Te encontré- le susurro al oído- ha sido muy divertido pero no es bueno jugar a las escondidas con tan poca ropa- le comento mientras le volvía a colocar la tela sobre la boca- aunque a mí no me molesta que tengas poca ropa- la acomodo en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

La saco de la casa para comenzar a caminar hacia la cabaña. Al entrar lo primero que vio la pelirosa fue al joven en el suelo dándole la espalda con un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba.

La acomodo en la cama. Volviéndola a atar para después arrastrar al hombre hasta el baño.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- comento mientras se limpiaba la mano que tenía un poco de sangre con una trapo- será mejor que te vistas-

La pelirosa se sentó en la cama por lo que su captor tomo uno de sus pies para ponerle un calcetín de lana y después ponerle una bota igual a la de él pero más chica. Repitiendo el proceso con el otro.

Le desato las manos ante la mirada triste de ella. De cierta manera ya había perdido la esperanza. Había intentado huir y no había funcionado, llamo a la policía y ni siquiera estaba segura si sabían dónde estaba. Se sentía frustrada y desmoralizada, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras sentía como él le colocaba un jersey que le proporcionaba mucho calor aunque por dentro se sentía helada y desolada. Al final le coloco un abrigo junto con un gorro. Le vendo las muñecas, ya que se había lastimado con las cinta al tratar de quitársela.

-Ya estas lista para salir- le dijo con cariño besándole la punta de la nariz, la mujer no se inmuto y estaba tan metida en sus pasamiento que no escucho el golpeteo en la puerta hasta que el hombre abrió.

-¿Si?- pregunto molesto pero al ver a los policías parados frente a él- ¿Qué necesitan?-

-Recibimos una llamada de una víctima al parecer una mujer se encuentra secuestrada por estos alrededores- el hombre de cabello gris y ojos violetas lo miraba fríamente mientras le enseñaba una foto de la hermosa pelirosa- ¿La ha visto?-

-Creo que si- contesto él colocando una mano en la barbilla- la vi correr cerca del lago. Aunque solo vi una mujer con ese color de cabello, no estoy seguro si es la de la foto- mintió con seriedad.

El hombre dirigió su vista violeta hacia el interior de la cabaña donde vio a una mujer sentada en la cama, pero no pudo distinguir más ya que el hombre cerró la puerta saliendo completamente.

-Tengo que revisar el interior de la cabaña- le informo de manera poco amistosa.

-Quisiera ver el documento que dictamina eso-

El hombre sonrió para extenderle una hoja de papel y hacerlo a un lado para entrar a la cabaña. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, frente a él estaba la hermosa mujer pelirosa de la foto junto con un charco de sangre a un lado de la cama. No logro decir nada cuando el captor le golpeo la cara con el puño lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

-Esa hoja no decía nada- le comento furioso.

-¿Sakura Haruno?- pregunto el policía, a lo que ella solo dirigió su vista hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo y asintió.

El secuestrador se abalanzo sobre el policía golpeándolo mientras este intentaba tomar su arma pero esta solo salió volando hasta aterrizar en los pies de la pelirosa. La mujer al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo fue como si despertara de un sueño.

-No dejare que arruines mis planes- comento el captor mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello del policía.

-¡Alto!- grito la pelirosa. El otro dirigió su vista hacia ella sin dejar de ahogar al policía.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces, cielo?- le pregunto al ver el arma apuntando hacia él.

-Ya basta, Sasuke. Aléjate de él-

Sasuke se levanto lentamente con las manos en alto sin dejar de ver a la pelirosa. El policía tosió tratando de ponerse de pie y con el radio que tenía en el hombro llamo por apoyo, explicándoles que había encontrado a la mujer.

-Aun podemos arreglar esto, Sakura. No hagas ninguna tontería-

-¿Estás loco? Todo esto es una tontería- le hizo saber furiosa- no puedes llegar y secuestrarme solo porque no quiero estar contigo. No te denuncie antes porque pensé que podrías cambiar y seguir tu vida pero veo que no, y eso es culpa mía. Mi error fue tener la esperanza que cambiarias y me dejarías en paz-

El policía logro sentarse mientras se sujetaba el cuello. Sasuke frunció el seño y trato de acercarse a ella pero eso solo hizo que Sakura disparara al suelo cerca de su pie haciendo que se detuviera. En realidad quería dispararle en la pierna pero al nunca haber utilizado un arma fallo considerablemente, sintió el metal caliente por el disparo y un ligero dolor en su muñeca al sentir el impulso hacia atrás que género la bala pero no permitió que su cara mostrara su fragilidad.

El Uchiha se aprovecho que la pelirosa volteo a ver al policía para intenta huir pero al salir de la cabaña se detuvo en seco. Varios policías lo apuntaban con armas por lo que no le quedo más remedio que levantar las manos y entregarse.

La pelirosa ayudo al policía a levantarse para llevarlo a la ambulancia mientras otro paramédico la checaba a ella.

-¡Mamá!- escucho el grito de su hija y esta volteo para ver como corría la niña hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Mamá!-

La abrazo fuerte para poder creer que todo había terminado y que se encontraba bien. Detrás de ella venia Ino y Sai. Levanto su vista y vio la mirada ónix de Sasuke puesta en ellas dos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Es mi hija?!- grito el pelinegro mientras otros dos policías lo sujetaban. Sakura solo tapo los oído de su pequeña- ¡Es mi hija!- sonrió con alegría- ¡Sakura! ¡Regresare, estaremos juntos…!- un puñetazo lo hizo callar.

Itachi estaba frente a él con los ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza.

-Dios, ¿Qué hiciste, Sasuke?- era un pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta. Los policías se lo llevaron ante su hermano que solo podía colocar ambas manos en su cabello en muestra de frustración. Se acerco a la pelirosa con vergüenza- De verdad lo siento mucho-

Sakura solo asintió sin devolverle la mirada y dirigir su mirada interrogante a Ino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Cuando no te encontró la niñera, esperaron pero nunca llegaste. Llamaron al hospital pero tu maestro dijo que habías salido desde la mañana. Al final, cuando no llegaste en la noche, la niñera llamo a la policía y a mí, ya que era el número de contacto de emergencia que le diste en caso de que les ocurriera algo- explico mientras Sai la abrazaba- nos quedamos con Sarada por dos semanas hasta que la policía nos llamo diciendo que habías llamado a emergencias diciendo que estabas secuestrada y aquí estamos-

-¿Dos semanas?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Estuviste perdida dos semanas- comento Sai serio- Estábamos muy preocupados-

-Ahora ya estoy bien. Solo quiero volver a casa- comento la pelirosa cargando a su hija que miraba con curiosidad la vagoneta donde se encontraba el apuesto hombre que había gritado cosas a su madre.

-_él es mi… ¿Papá?-_ pensó la niña mientras se alejaba con su madre.


End file.
